Need
by shaunna100
Summary: Sequel to Alone: When Edward returns to Bella after being gone for many months, he hopes she will just run into his arms. But that isn't the case at all. All Edward wants is to be with Bella and their son. But will Bella ever let him?
1. Chapter 1: Return

"**Need"**

**Chapter One**

I like to think that everything happens for a reason. Like somehow everything that has happened over the past eleven months was suppose to happen, and no matter how hard I tried to change it, it would still have the same outcome. I took comfort in that for a reason, like me knowing that I couldn't change the future would somehow make everything okay again. But I knew that I could say yes to all of Edward's pleadings for me to take him back, and, with some adjustments, everything would almost be back to normal. But I also knew that if I did do that, it was just showing a weakness. And it was a weakness I was not about to show.

I had thought about what Edward had told me for the past week, going over every single detail in my head, trying to figure out what exactly everything meant. I wanted to know the amount of sincerity behind each and every word he said to me, just to keep to myself. Maybe this was all lies? Maybe it was the truth? Either way, I was not going to bend my choice. The answer is final.

So now, as I sat on a cold hard bench of the Seattle airport, waiting for something, I could finally let my mind clear. I wasn't going to think about Edward or Charlie or Renee or anyone at school. I was going to think about me, and only me, just for a moment.

Renee, like most moms do, told me I was worth more than the starts themselves, and that if someone couldn't see that, then they must be blind. And I believed her, telling myself that if Edward had to guts and nerve to leave me the first time, what makes me so sure he wouldn't leave again?

It was cold in Seattle... and rainy, too. As I looked out onto the paved roads, all I could see were water droplets splashing against the ground, flicking on the windshields of cars and bouncing off the umbrellas of those who were forced to walk. I was so into watching that I didn't even realize that someone was there.

"Bella," he said his voice just as I remembered it from those weeks ago. When I looked up, I saw Carson and Lauren, who were officially a couple now. There were just standing there, grinning. Lauren was only wearing a sweater and jeans, so I guessed she must have been pretty cold, and Carson was wearing a jacket and sneakers; he probably thought about the weather before he came.

"Carson!" I said, jumping up to hug him for a moment before turning to look at Lauren. "Lauren!" We hugged, too, and then smiled as we looked at each other. "How are you?" I asked, my eyes twitching back and forth from Carson to Lauren and back again.

"We've been good," Lauren said as she grabbed Carson's hand. I saw him squeeze it gently. "We missed you."

"I missed you, too," I told her with a laugh. It felt nice to be with these two again, even if all my other Florida friends were back in the sun, it was still nice to have something familiar here by my side.

"Wow, Bella, you look..." Carson said, struggling for the words.

"Less pregnant," I finished for him.

"Yeah," he muttered. "So, how did everything go? Well, I hope." We were walking towards the door now, Carson and Lauren towing their things behind them in their suitcases.

I held the door for them and we walked out into the rain. "It all went well, I suppose. I mean, there was pain, of course. But other than that, it went fairly well. Mason's a great baby."

"I bet he is just adorable!" Lauren squealed, her voice high and lovely as it drifted through the air and into my ears. We were half way across the lot now, going towards my truck, and as we walked I tried not to slip on the slick ground beneath me.

When we reached my truck, I helped Carson and Lauren to put their things into the backseat before getting into the driver's side and started the truck. It roared to life, like it usually did, and then idled at top volume. This didn't seem to bother them at the least; they just got in the truck normally and buckled up. It was silent until I pulled out of the lot, and started to drive.

"So, tell me," Carson began. I glanced at him from the rear-view mirror. His arm was draped around Laurens shoulders, and her head was on his shoulder. "How Forks been treating you?"

I grinned then focused my attention back on the road. "It's alright. I mean, it could be better. But I do like spending time with Charlie, and he loves spending time with Mason. So I can't really complain that much. But I do miss Florida and the sun..."

"The rain is just so... gloomy," Lauren added. She was looking out the window now, at the rain that was hitting off the glass. "Makes you feel kind of blue, you know?"

"It rubs off on you in a while," I told her. "But I do agree. The rain is very dull, but kind of soothing, if you look at it a certain way."

Carson and Lauren were to be staying in a little motel just down from the road from Charlie's house. Of course I had offered for them to stay at Charlie's, only if they could handle a screaming baby in the early hours of the morning, or having to be extremely quiet while Mason took naps. They decided to stay at the motel, just to not be in the way and get a good night's sleep. I totally agreed, saying that it was, most defiantly, the best choice for them. We would still be with each other mostly everyday of their week and a half stay, so not sleeping under the same roof really wasn't that big of a deal.

I had been in contact with everyone else from Florida via email or the phone. They were all sorry that they couldn't be there, but being only teenagers with no money, it was hard to find cash in a short period of time. I understood them completely, and told them that sometime, soon hopefully, we would be able to meet again. They seemed to like that answer well enough.

By the time we reached Charlie's it was nearly seven thirty in the evening. We first went to the motel where they would be staying and got them checked in, leaving their belongings in their room. When we got to the house, Charlie was at the table, eating saltines and peanut butter and when he saw us, he got up and walked over.

"Well, Bella," he said, one hand on my shoulder. "This must be your friends, right?"

I nodded, and then turned to face Carson and Lauren. "Dad, this is Carson and Lauren," I sad as I pointed to each one. "Guys, this is my dad, Charlie."

The all shook hands, and Charlie looked over each of them as he did to all my friends before turning to me and saying, "Mason is upstairs. He's been up there for about an hour, so he should be ready to wake up any moment now."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks dad." Then, to Carson and Lauren I said, "Come on, let's go."

To say the least, Lauren and Carson were head over heels for Mason. When they first saw him, wrapped up so tiny in his cot, both their eyes widened and grins appeared on their faces. I let them both hold Mason, as you would, and they both commented on how beautiful he was and how much he looked like me, which is exactly what I wanted to hear.

It was way after ten thirty by the time we were all done with Mason. I drove them to the motel and helped them unpack their things in a little pine dresser that came with the room. Then after stripping the bed of the sheets and bedspread, and putting on news ones, I left, leaving them alone again.

I decided to stop into the local food store to pick up some diapers and formula for Mason because we were getting low on whatever amount we had now. I made a mental note to pick up some bottled water, eggs, and diet Coke before getting out the truck and walking towards the entrance.

Inside wasn't busy at all. To my right there was another girl, much older though, looking through a stand of grapes, and straight ahead there was a man in his twenties looking at the selection of chocolate bars. I ignored them and walked straight to the baby isle where I was Alyssa and Madison standing there by the wipes. Alyssa looked deep in thought as she held up two kinds of baby wipes in front of Madison, who was in her cart. Madison just kicked one with her foot and Alyssa nodded and stuck it on the cart. She didn't even see me until I was only three feet away from her.

She put her hand to her heart in surprise and Madison gurgled. "Jesus," she muttered, letting out a sigh, "I didn't see you there."

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, turning my head to look at the wipes she was looking at before grabbing one and shoving it under my arm.

"I could ask you the same question," she said as she started to walk down the aisle before stopping just before the end and grabbing a pair of diapers. I did the same and grabbed some. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I just needed to get a few things for Mason," I told her, still walking. "And you?"

"Here for things for Madison and Michael. He'll be out of hospital in a few days."

"So he's doing well?" I asked as we turned the corner. There was the same woman who was looking at grapes now looking through a row of pregnancy tests. When she saw us, she just grabbed one quickly and headed in the opposite direction.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, no," she told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" I asked, wondering. "Why is that?"

"Leslie is dead, and he blames himself. He missed her funeral, you know. Her parents came to me in such a wreck. I felt so bad, and so did he." She paused to draw in a breath. "The doctor's said that he is healing well physically. The bones that were broken all healed very well. He still has a few cuts and scratched and scars, but nothing bad. They would dismiss him today, but they want to watch him more intently for the next little while."

I nodded. "Send my best wishes," I said.

She smiled weakly. "I will."

I finished getting what I needed and got checked out. Alyssa told me she would drop by sometime, and I nodded, thrilled. Then I left and went out to my truck, just in time to see a familiar silver Volvo whizz down the road, suddenly reminding me of everything I had gone though.

I sighed deeply and crawled into the truck, leaning my head back and closing me eyes, letting everything, just for a moment, slip away.

--

**A/N- Here is the first chapter to the sequel of Alone called Need. I hope you all like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Talk With Friends

**Chapter Two**

"I still don't know what he is thinking," Lauren said with a huff.

I had just finished telling Carson and Lauren about Edward, and how he had decided to randomly appear back in my life and expect me to jump back into his arms. I told them every little detail, leaving nothing out, and they were extremely supportive and understanding about everything. I was just glad to have their support with me.

"Me, either," I admitted sheepishly. "But when he had Mason in his arms... I almost lost it. I mean, he doesn't have the right to do that."

Carson nodded. "You're right."

Right now, we were at the little motel where they were staying, sitting at the table in the corner of the room with the TV up on blast in the background. I had came over earlier this afternoon to take them around town, but as it turned out, they were a little jet lagged and just wanted to laze around all day. I thought that was acceptable; I wasn't going to force them into something.

"What made you sleep with him in the first place?"

I looked up, startled by the question. It had caught me off guard; no one had asked me that question, or any question even similar to that, for that matter. I hadn't even really thought about what I would say, though I was braced for this question by either Renee or Charlie when I was telling them about my pregnancy, so I didn't know why I was suddenly stumped for an answer. But, the more my brain swirled around what she had asked, the more I came to realize the answer.

"I thought I was in love with him," I replied sheepishly after a few minutes of silence. "I thought I was ready for something like that, like it would make me something that I wasn't, like it would help me prove to Edward that I'm not as feeble as he thinks I am. If I knew he was going to leave the next day, I probably wouldn't have done it."

"But you got Mason out of it," he stated, pointing at me. "That's a bonus, right?"

I nodded. "You're completely right," I said as I loosely picked up the Coke from the table and put it to my lips, taking a sip. "He's probably the best thing that has happened to me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled, taking her bottle of water into her hand. "I bet he is," he said, taking a slug. Then, she added, "You would do anything for that boy."

That was the most truth I had heard in someone's words in a while. And Lauren was right; I would do anything and everything for Mason in a heartbeat, without having to be told. It was a natural feeling for a mother, to want to be able to anything for her child. I would hope it would be, at least.

I was about to say something else, but I caught a glimpse of Carson's tattoo, _Vanessa_ spelled in a lovely cursive. I eyed it for a minute, looking at the pattern of the word and the swirls on each letter. I suddenly remembered the story, and felt a wave of pity wash over my entire body.

Carson must have seen me eyeing it, because he touched it and said, "You can ask questions, you know. I've asked you enough questions to last a lifetime."

I sighed. "You must have cared a lot about her, to get a tattoo." I turned to Lauren then, who was just smiling, and said, "If you don't want us to talk about this, we don't have to."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I know how much Carson loved her. We all did. She was one of my best friends."

I nodded, then listened to Carson speak. "I cared for her so much," he admitted. "And I knew she was sick even before we started dating. But she was the kind of person who, when you look at them and talk with them, you completely forget that they're sick. And even though I knew she wasn't going to live very much longer, I dove myself to her head over heels. It was such the way we were attracted to each other, you know? And it gave me this sense of being wanted and needed. And then when she left, with all her glory, I kind of went ballistic."

"By ballistic," Lauren said slowly, "you mean totally insane, right?"

He looked at her, then back at me before nodding. "Exactly. And I don't know why. I had a long time to prepare for it, but I guess she just looked so healthy on the outside that I didn't think it was actually possible. I spent weeks in my room, listening to the old mix CD's we would make, and going through our yearbook and drawing on the faces of those we hated. God, and we spent so much time in a tree house we had built in my backyard."

"Sounds like you guys had good times together," I commented.

Lauren answered this one saying, "They had the best of times together! It was a shame she was gone so young."

I was surprised to see that Lauren didn't care about Carson talking about Vanessa the way he did. Most people would, but not her. She just agreed with everything he was saying, and would smile and laugh and act completely normal and realized.

Carson etched a smile on his face. "It's all fine, now, though. I've accepted the fact that she is gone, and I've moved on." He took this time to wrap an arm over Lauren shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back, showing her perfect set of pearly white teeth.

I was jolted from my reverie when a vibration came from my pocket. Realizing it was my phone, I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I put it to my ear and said, "Hello."

"You knew!" a voice screeched from the other end.

"Knew what, Alyssa?" I asked her slowly, confused. I heard her huff on the other end of the time.

"You knew that Jacob liked me?!" she bellowed loudly. "And you didn't think on telling me about it?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Calm down, Alyssa. And of course I knew. But I wasn't going to tell you... I was going to let Jacob do that on his own time."

"Well, he did."

I smiled. "He did?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"And..."

"I said maybe."

"Maybe?" I asked, my voice high.

"Yes, maybe," she said, "as in a may or may not."

"And why not?"

"Bella... are you kidding me? I have a daughter, Bella. That isn't something I like to push on people."

"Jacob knows you have a daughter, Alyssa," I said with a huff. "He told me he didn't care."

She was silent for a minute before saying. "I don't know."

"Give him a chance," I said, trying to convince her that going out with Jacob wouldn't be such a bad idea. "I bet you won't be disappointed."

"Maybe," she said, and before I had a chance to argue, she said, "And that is my final answer."

I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see me. "Alright," I said. "Maybe it is. At least it's better than a no."

The first thing that happened when I hung up was that Carson and Lauren both asked, almost at the same time, who I was on the phone with. I told them it was my friend, and that she was having a little bit of a problem saying yes to a wonderful guy who wanted to date her. Then after a few good laughs and some jokes, I left to go back to Charlie's before supper.

**--**

**AN- Okay, so I know this is short and kind of pointless, but I wanted to get something out to you guys before you ate me. So, here it is! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Persistent

**Chapter Three**

Later that night, as I lay in my bed, trying to get to sleep, I heard Mason cry. It was soft and mellow, not loud and wailing like most babies do when they are crying. I stayed in bed for a moment, just to see if he was settle down and go back to sleep before I got up to tend to him. But after five minutes of him crying, I decided to get up and go to him, but as soon as I pulled the blankets off my body, he stopped.

I sighed and stood up anyway, decideding to check on him anyway. And when I looked at my bedside clock, I realized it was time to fed Mason, so I walked out into the hallway.

The first thing I noticed was that there was singing. It wasn't loud, but it was there, low and soft, coming from Mason's nursery. I stuck my hand on the wall, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath through my nose, cringing. Then I turned abruptly and stalked into the room.

Edward was there, his back to me, holding Mason in his arms like he had before. Immediately my instincts were to go and grab Mason from his arms, and demanding that he leave and never come back. But even as I wanted to do that, I found myself locked still in the door frame, my eyes wide, my jaw dropped, until Edward slowly turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed voice, filled with ferocity. I wanted to yell, but I stayed quiet as not to wake Charlie from his sleep. I could hear him snoring down the hall, from his bedroom, where the door was slightly ajar.

"Look, Bella, just listen..." he began, pacing towards me, one arm reached out to me, the other still holding my son.

"I am not going to listen to you, Edward," I spat ay him angrily, still whispering. "I just want to know what the hell you're doing here."

He sighed, and looked down at Mason, his bronze hair falling over his eyes. From the way the moonlight shone on his face, it made him look like a God, and I quickly turned away. "I just wanted to see you," he said to me, his voice stiff and solemn, "and Mason, too."

"I don't think that was the best idea," I said, and he looked up and cringed at me. I felt a sudden notice to the fact that he would probably never give up trying, never give up wanting, and that sudden realization scared me immensely in ways I would have never thought possible.

"Bella, I know what I told you before wasn't what you wanted to hear, but it was the truth. I could have told you anything, stretched the truth and made it seem like something it wasn't. But I didn't, I told you the truth. Just think about that."

I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to be left alone to raise Mason the way I thought he should be raised. And if that meant being raised without a father, then so be it. I was not going to let him brainwash me into changing my mind, because I respected myself more than that. This was the way I wanted it to be, and this was the way it was going to be, whether Edward liked it or not.

"Listen, I don't want to hear it. So what if you told me the truth? You could have just told me that in the beginning, instead of just leaving me without an explanation to where or why you were going. God, those months were hard on me, Edward, like you don't even know. But I was strong. I held my head up. And I'm not going to be weak and let you ruin my life again."

"I didn't mean for it to happen this way, Bella," he said, and I leaned back from him, my eyes closed. I could feel my eyes start to sting, an odd sensation that never wears off. When I re- opened them, I didn't look at him, but instead at the carpeted floor.

"You slept with me," I said to him, my voice stiff. "You slept with me, and then you left."

When I looked up, his eyes were closed, and he was taking deep, unneeded breaths of air. He wasn't looking at me, but when he turned his head a few moments later, I saw that his eyes held a little bit of passion.

"I know how you must feel, Bella, and I don't blame you. But all I wanted to do was keep you safe, and if leaving meant doing that, then I would leave. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I shook my head. "You should leave. Charlie will wake up."

He took a step towards me. "No, Bella, you have to listen to me. I didn't want to leave you the next day, but..."

"What, Edward?" I said, suddenly turning towards him. "What? Go ahead, tell me another lame excuse of yours. It still doesn't matter what you say. You knew you were going to leave, but you still slept with me, even though you knew you were going to be leaving. I just want to know why."

"I wanted to feel you hold me one last time, Bella. I wanted to your breath on my ear, your lips on mine, your hand entwined with my hand. I wanted to feel all that for one last time, Bella. It just so happened that things got a little out of hand, and things went a little farther than I had anticipated. But they went there, and I just can't bring myself to regret that night."

I looked at Mason. "I don't regret it either."

His hand reached up and touched my arm, and the cold seeped through the thin shirt I was wearing and onto my skin, sending a shiver to run through my body. I trembled slightly at his touch.

"If you want me to leave, I'll go," he said quickly, stepping around me and towards the door. When he was in the doorway, he turned to me, one hand on the doorframe. "But just remember what I told you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I nodded. "Bye, Edward."

When I crawled back to bed a little while later, I had a feeling of uneasiness through my body. I felt like everything was caving in around me, suffocating me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and went to sleep.

I had school the next morning, and when I got up and went downstairs, I saw Charlie was already up with Mason in his arms, fed, changed, and dressed.

"Wow, Dad, thanks," I said, going over to the table and sitting down. I grabbed some cereal and quickly pulled myself up a bowl before turning to face Mason.

"Good morning, buddy," I said as I tickled his arm with my finger. He squealed lightly in delight in my arms, and I kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to work a little early today, Bells," Charlie announced as he stood up from the table and walked over to the peg to retrieve his coat. "I'll be back a little later, too. Billy invited me over for a game of cards and I didn't want to pass it up."

"Sure," I said, shrugging. "Be careful."

He nodded and headed for the door. "As always."

I finished the daily morning routine before quickly jogging upstairs and getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When I went back downstairs, Mason was laying in the playpen I had set up in the living room. I walked over to him, picked up him up in my arms, and quickly got my jacket.

"Time for school, buddy," I said as I slipped his tiny jacket on over his tiny body. I then proceeded to put on his hat and boots before heading for the door.

Outside the air was chilly, nipping at the exposed skin on my face and hands and making my hair twirl in front of my face. I tucked it behind my hood and put Mason in his car seat. But when I went to start the car, I was met by an odd sound, a loud clunk, and then silence.

"Dammit," I muttered, trying again. I still had no luck.

I went back to retrieve Mason from his car seat to go back inside, but when I turned around, there was a silver car parked in the driveway, and Edward Cullen was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Alice told me something like this was going to happen," he said coolly, his arm jutted out the window. "So I thought I'd come pick you up for school."

"I don't need your help," I told him seriously, rolling my eyes. "I'll get to school on my own."

"Oh really?" he said, his eyebrow raised curiously. "And how will you do that?"

I thought for a moment. "I'll walk."

His eyes shot this panicked look, like he didn't think I was serious. But I was. "No, you're not walking to school. It's freezing."

"We have jackets on," I said, and I started walking down the driveway, Mason tucked in my arms. He was awake, his eyes gloomily looking over everything.

"Bella, get in the car. You'll freeze."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Just get in the car."

"No."

He was turning the car around now, slowly going down the driveway next to me. "You're going to freeze, Bella. And it's going to rain soon. So just get into the car."

I shook my head. "We'll be fine, okay. Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to let you walk to school like this." We were on the main road now, and he was still going at a snail's pace. An old lady in an old car honked her horn before abruptly passing him and shooting him a glare.

"I know you're mad at me, Bella. And you have every right to be, I guess. But please get in this warm car right now. I don't want you, or my son, to freeze. So get in the car."

"Since when do you care about me?" I asked, turning to him. My voice was edgy and harsh, just as I intended it to be. "You cared for me for that one night almost a year ago, and that was it. What makes you care so much now?"

"Just listen to me Bella, and get in the damn car." Now it was his voice was harsh, and caught me a little off guard. In my arms, Mason's cheeks were red, his nose runny. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt in my heart, so I shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it around Mason, protecting his face from the wind and the cold. Edward was furious.

"Are you _insane_? Bella, look, it's raining, and you're walking down the road with nothing but a t-shirt on."

"When you have a baby," I began, shivering, "it isn't just about you anymore. It's about this whole other being in which you have to take care of. You put the baby in front of yourself, Edward. You think of him before yourself. But I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that."

"Please, Bella, just get in the car. It's very far from here to school. By the time you get there, school will be over."

"I'll be a-alright. O-ka-ay?"

"Okay, that's it."

I wasn't really aware of much, except for the fact that Edward stopped the car and was getting out, walking towards me. When he reached me, his eyes were a pale gold colour. "You need to get in the car, now."

"B-but...."

"No buts," he said, grabbing my arm gently and pulling me towards his car. I was shrugging to get away a little, but I knew that no matter how hard I tried, all the effort would be wasted. When he opened the passenger seat door for me, I got ion reluctantly, and waited until he got in.

"You're such a..."

"Come on, I just spared you the feeling in your body."

"This can be considered kidnapping."

"No," he said, dragging out the word. "This is doing a friend a favour. Bella, you can't do that. Just because you don't care, doesn't mean you have to have Mason suffer."

I bit my lip. "Don't say that. You know damn well that I love him."

He turned to me. "Then start acting like it," he said. "That was a stupid thing to do, and you know it."

I turned to face out the window, full of spite. "I hate you."

--

**A/N- Here is the much waited for chapter. I really hope you like it. Please review!**

**On a side note, I have an obsession with the movie "A Walk to Remember" starring Mandy Moore and Shane West. If you haven't seen it, you must search it and watch it. You can watch the full movie on YouTube. Just search A Walk to Remember Part 1, and then it will come up and you can watch the whole movie in parts. The reason why I am doing this is because I will be writing a fanficiton for this movie eventually, and I want my loyal readers of Alone and Need to be able to read it. So please go watch that movie and then send me a PM telling me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Chapter Four**

When I looked back over at Edward timidly, he wasn't looking at me. Instead, his eyes were narrowed on the road ahead, his hands gripped tightly onto the steering wheel. Even though he wasn`t looking at me, I could tell he knew I was watching; his eyes would shift every now and then towards me.

"Listen," I said, sighing. He still wasn't looking at me. "I don't want to have to deal with this right now. I've got too much on my plate."

He just seemed to ignore me. "I just want to know why you feel that way, strongly."

"It's not that I feel that way, completely. It's just...I'm mad at you, Edward. And can you blame me? Look at everything you've put me through in the last while; it's been torture. And I don't want to get hurt again."

He turned to me now, his voice low. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked down at Mason, shaking my head. "I've heard that before. I don't want to risk my heart again. Now, please, let me out here. I can walk."

And he didn't argue with me this time, which surprised me just a little bit. Instead of demanding that I stay until we got to school, he pulled over and let me get out. But not before reaching behind him and pulling out a large parka.

"Here, put this on. It'll keep you warm," he told me, sticking the jacket out towards me.

"I'll be fine. School is just around the corner."

He sighed. "Just take it, please."

I reached in, grabbing the jacket from him. "Bye."

He nodded, closing the door. "Bye."

I waited until he was out of sight before shrugging on the jacket and curling Mason up tighter in his bundle. He was still awake, his eyes on me as I walked along the sidewalk. In the distance, I could see the school, and the other students in the lot, talking and laughing among each other.

When I reached the lot, everyone kept on doing whatever it was that they were doing before I got there. The phase of me arriving back at school had worn off, and everyone just sort of let me be. Of course there were still people like Savannah, who made it their goal to annoy me each day. But I tried my very best to ignore her, hoping she would lay off. And she did, but only a little, and that was good enough for me.

By the time I had dropped Mason off upstairs to the daycare, I realized I was much later than I had anticipated and that maybe walking for those few minutes wasn't such a good idea. But it was done and over with, so now all I had to do was get to homeroom.

When I got to homeroom, the bell had already rung, meaning I was officially late. In his seat, I could see Edward sitting, his eyes directly on me.

I turned to the teacher. "I'm sorry I'm late, it's just that..."

He cut me off. "I don't need your excuses, Isabella. Just take your seat and we'll discuss your punishment later."

I hung my head. "Yes, sir."

Then there was another voice. "That isn't fair." It was Edward's voice that was floating through the classroom and into my ears. When I looked, he was standing up, looking at the teacher now instead of me, his eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Cullen, that is enough," the teacher bellowed. "Take your seat."

"Bella doesn't deserve to be punished if she was only taking care of a responsibly that she has. She shouldn't have to pay for doing the right thing."

"Doing the right thing," I heard Savannah say, "would have been having an abortion while she still had the God damned chance."

I turned to her, my face red. "Why do you have to be such a _bitch_?"

"Isabella. Out. Now."

I didn't listen to him, instead, I kept my eyes firmly on Savannah. "You don't have a clue what it's like to be a mother, to have to care for someone else. You wouldn't know that because you're such a social climbing _bitch_!"

She seemed to take this smugly. "At least I'm not a slut."

I turned around abruptly, and burst out of the classroom, down the hallway, tears blurring my vision. I knew I shouldn't let stuff like this effect me, but I just couldn't stand to be called that name, when I knew that it wasn't true. As odd as this sounds, I knew what I was doing the night I slept with Edward, and I still remember every single detail to this very day, much to my dismay.

When I reached the back end of the parking lot, where a spot of wet green grass was, I collapsed on my knees, shaking. This was such a weird thing for me to do, just leaving like that.

"Bella!"

When I turned around, Edward was coming towards me.

"No," I said when he reached me. He was kneeling down in front of me, but my head was ducked. "I just want to be alone, okay?"

"Don't listen to them, okay? They don't know what it's like to have a baby."

I looked up at him, my eyes red. "Neither do you."

He nodded, and then softly said, "I know."

And then it got silent, and when I looked up again, he was just sitting back there, leaning against the same tree Mike had been leaning on all those months ago. Then, out of nowhere, he said, "You don't hate me..."

"Yes, I do. Why is that so hard to understand?" I asked, rolling my eyes in frustration. I mean, surely he couldn't have expected me to run back into his arms. I wasn't as weak and fragile as he thought I was, and I was going to make sure he knew that.

"You just, you can't hate me." His tone was flat, raw, almost. It was like nothing I've heard before.

"I can, and I do, Edward. You just have to face the fact that you are no longer a part of my life anymore."

"But I am a part of your life," he said. "Mason is my son, too."

I shook my head. "No," I told him. "He's not. To be a father you have to be there from the start."

"I didn't know..."

I stood up. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Bella," Edward said, pleading. "don't go."

"Why?" I asked, getting up slowly as I regained my composure. "Give me one reason why I should stay here." I demanded.

"I love you. That's why." he said this as he walked over to me slowly.

I took a step back absent-mindedly. "No, no you don't." I said firmly.

He nodded. "I do. You think you've got everything figured out Bella. Everyone. What are you going to tell Mason when he gets older? What are you going to say when he comes up to you, asking you why all the kids at school have a dad and he doesn't? What's your solution to that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He's only a baby." I snapped.

"Answer the damn question, Bella." he said fiercely.

I sighed. I never had an answer for this and he knew it. I racked my brain for a simple, logical answer for this question and getting irritated, I spat out the first thing that came to mind.

"He doesn't have a father because his real dad left. Without warning. Just got up, and left. After sleeping with his mother," I said sharply.

He looked hurt by my words. "That wasn't what I intended."

"Well what did you intend on that night?" I demanded.

"I wanted you to know I cared... care about you." He hung his head gloomily.

"By getting me pregnant?" I asked.

"I didn't think it was possible. Carlisle said it wasn't..."

"Obviously he was wrong." I decided to leave out my surprise that he had talked to his father about this manner of behaviour. It surely wasn't something I would think about going to my father about.

Before he said anything, Alice came out of the school doors swiftly. When she caught my eyes, she jumped in realization, and rushed towards us.

"I heard there was something wrong, Bella," she said, stopping immediately when she seen who was next to me.

"Everything's fine," Edward said, tightening his fists. I was looking back between him and Alice, my eyebrows narrowed.

"Come on, Edward. Let me and Bella speak for a little while," Alice said, gesturing for Edward to get up. He looked at her, and then at me, before finally getting up. As he walked towards the school, his hand drove into his pockets, his head down, I sighed. Then, just as I was about to look up, he stopped for a moment and looked back, his eyes sorrowful.

"Let me take you to Carlisle," he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Edward," Alice said, encouraging him to leave.

"No Alice," he paused. "Esme lost her baby, don't you think it would be nice for her and Carlisle to know their grandchild? They already know about Mason." He said this hopefully and I was silent as was Alice for many long moments.

A pang of guilt washed through me. This was Edward's doing, not Esme and Carlisle's. They should know their grandson. I sighed as Alice spoke.

"Bella?" she asked, searching for my opinion.

I nodded. "Let's go," I murmured.

"Go get Mason," Edward said, expecting to come along as well.

Alice read my expression.

"Edward, you should stay here," she said. I made a mental note to thank her later.

He drove his balled up fists into the pockets of his jacket once more, head down and walked into the building. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Alice decided to not acknowledge this.

"Let's go get Mason," she said softly.

I just nodded, and then stood up, wiping my pants off of any grass that obtained on them. Then, I turned to Alice, who was standing patiently next to me, and said, "Let's go."

Joan was understanding when I said I wanted to take Mason home, and that I wasn't feeling well. Which wasn't a lie, but a far stretch from the truth. Either way, we got out after grabbing one of Joan's car seats, headed toward Alice's car. My stomach was in a knot, and I suddenly wondered why I had agreed to this.

"You know," she said as she started the car, "Esme and Carlisle will be fascinated with Mason. I mean, you know... considering the circumstances."

I nodded. "Fascinated," I agreed. "But Alice... I'm nervous."

She laughed a strong musical laugh. "Don't be nervous! It's only Carlisle and Esme."

I sighed, looking out the window. "I guess you're right."

I was more than nervous as we pulled up to the large mansion, which was once abandoned. I felt my stomach twist and turn uneasily, my face draining of any colour it once had. I was suddenly a mix of every emotion imaginable, and Alice seemed to sense this.

"Just relax, Bella. They won't judge you."

I sighed, getting Mason from the backseat. I quickly took him into my arms, and wrapped in the blanket so his face wasn't exposed. He looked so different than he did when he was only a newborn...his face was a little more defined, even thought he was still young.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said with her normal, happy voice. When I looked up, she was already half way up the porch steps, gesturing for me to come. I took a deep breath, and walked up the steps.

Alice didn't knock; instead, she just walked on in, like she should. I hesitated at the door, one foot in, one out. Then, just as I was about to step back, Carlisle and Esme came around the corner.

"Ah, Bella," Carlisle said, clasping his hands together. "Nice to see you again."

--

**A/N- This was a quick update because of my very talented real life best friend Becca (DramaticField). She co-wrote this story with me, and for that I am very grateful. You must check out her stories. So, I am going to make you a deal...**

**Go to her account and read a story of hers. In a review or PM say that Shaunna sent you. If she gets at least 7 people to do this, I will get the names of those who did, and they will have a shout out in the next chapter. So, read and review this chapter, then go over to her account and check out some of her amazing work!**


	5. Chapter 5: Call

**Chapter Five**

Against my will, I entered the house, closing the door behind me. I nodded to Carlisle and Esme, and they smiled brightly.

"H-Hello," I stammered weakly.

Esme smiled warmly, coming over to me, throwing her arms around my shoulders giving me an awkward hug. "I've missed you, Bella." She said as she looked down at the baby wrapped in my arms, his face not visible. "This must be Mason," she said, awed.

"Bella," Carlisle's intrigued voice broke through the room. "I want to speak with you about something, so please come in and take a seat on the couch."

I was still very hesitant as I walked through the foyer and into the living room. The house looked exactly the same like it had before, all the furniture put placed where it had been before. It seemed like they had never left.

I sat on the couch, Mason tucked in my arms. He was still covered by a blanket, his face unexposed. He had fallen asleep on the way here, and was still in a slumber.

"Bella, I want to take to you about something important," Carlisle said. "I want to say that Mason's existence is nothing but a pure miracle. But there are some things I need to address... As you know, it was supposedly impossible for a vampire to get a human pregnant, or for a vampire to get pregnant by a human. When Alice came to us with the news of your pregnancy, we were all shocked. And just to make sure, I have to ask you... are you sure the baby is Edwards? I mean, you're sure that there isn't a possibly that he's someone else's?"

My eyes widened. "Of course he's Edwards! What kind of a question is that?!"

He shook his head. "I didn't mean to be offensive. I was just asking. I needed to make sure that there wasn't even the slightest possibly."

"I was dating Edward at the time, Carlisle. I was faithful to him," I said slowly.

"I was just asking," he said. "It just seemed impossible."

I carefully pulled the blanket down to reveal Mason's face, his bronze hair sticking up in all different directions. He stirred awake as I did this, his bright green eyes dancing in the light. "He looks just like Edward, Carlisle. Look." I lift Mason up gently.

Esme leaned forward, her cold hand touching Mason's hair gently. "Well look at that...," she whispered. "He does look a lot like Edward, doesn't he?"

Carlisle nodded. "Indeed," he said. "But I'm still trying to find out how this could have happened. And Mason has human characteristics, doesn't he?"

I nodded. "Yes. Alice explained to me that the human gene is more dominant then the vampiric gene, and that explains why he's normal."

He nodded. "It is," he agreed. "But that still doesn't explain why this is possible, why it happened. I'll have to do my research before I can give you an answer, Bella."

I shrugged. "Just as long as Mason's healthy, I'm fine. I don't need any answers. It won't change anything."

"Yes, honey, we ..." she trailed off, looking up over my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Edward standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He was looking at me intently.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at him, and I took this time to stand up. "I just... I knew Bella was going to be here, and I didn't want to miss anything."

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, then turned to Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. "I have to go. I can't be here right now."

I turned and walked past Edward, but he grabbed my arm softly, forcing me to turn around unwillingly. "Bella, don't go."

I shrugged out of his grip. "No, Edward. Let me go."

I turned again and started to walk towards the door. I opened it, and stepped out, but Edward was right there behind me. Now we were standing out on the porch, rain falling gently above us and landing on the ground.

"Don't do this to him," he said, looking down at Mason. I held him closer to my chest. "Just... don't."

"Don't say that," I said angrily. "I'm not doing anything to him, and you know that. You know that I love him, Edward. So why would you even think about bringing this up?"

He sighed. "You're being very stubborn, Bella."

I shook my head. "I know what I'm doing, Edward. And I'm doing the best for Mason and myself, so I don't know why you would think that."

"You're not giving him the chance to have a father," he said smoothly, stepping towards me. "Don't take the away from him, Bella."

I shook my head again. "He'll have a chance with a father sometime," I said. "Just not right now, and not with you."

--

I left after that, my heart racing as I walked down the street towards home. I wasn't cold, and I didn't think Mason was either, considering he was wrapped up so warmly in the carrier, blankets tucked all around him.

It was upsetting to me that I had to leave so quickly; I had barely sat down before I was up again. But the fact that Edward was there with Carlisle and Esme –his _parents_- made me a little uncomfortable. I mean, if Edward hadn't showed up, I would have stayed a little while, answered the questions that I knew where burning in the back of their minds. But I wasn't going to sit and talk, knowing Edward was right there.

Maybe I was being stubborn or selfish or whatever else it was that Edward thought I was being, but I was being it for a reason, as odd as that sounds. I made a choice that most people would call ridiculous, but I did it because it was what was best for me and Mason.

I was still thinking about this as I rounded the corner, with Mason snuggled up into my chest. I was starting to get a little cold now, with my cheeks burning in the wind, my exposed fingers going a little numb. I kept walking anyway, despite all this, until I got back to Charlie's.

"Bella," he said when I walked in the door, seeing my beet red face and frozen hands, "look at you! You must be frozen."

I shivered, just once, and said, "Nah, just a little chilly." No need to worry Charlie over something so little. "I was at the Cullen's house."

He looked at me, eyes wide, surprised. "The Cullen's?" he asked. "I didn't think you'd want to go over there again."

"I don't," I told him, laying Mason's carrier on the table, his sleeping form still there. "It's just... Alice wanted me to talk with Carlisle and Esme, and I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to see them."

"I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with you around them anymore, Bells," he told me seriously, walking over to the fridge to grab a water bottle. I just sat on the table, Mason in front of me, and absentmindedly started to rock him back and forth. "I just don't think I'm comfortable with that."

I sighed. "I know, but I just feel like I owe them something."

He looked at me now, turning to lean on the table. "You don't own them anything, Bells. If anything, they owe you. I mean, I know it probably wasn't their idea to leave in the first place, but they went along with it. They knew how much that would hurt you, and they still left anyway."

I looked down. "I don't know..."

That conversation with Charlie was very short lived. I left after he said that, and took Mason upstairs for a nap. I put him in between two pillows on my bed, and lay down next to him to try to get a few hours of sleep. But I found myself awake, just looking at his small chest as it rose and fell.

After a few more minutes, I decided that I would start to clean up for when Carson and Lauren got here later. I quickly scooped Mason up into my arms and placed him gently in his crib. Then I proceeded to walk downstairs, grabbing the vacum cleaner and duster from the hall closet as I went.

I was only vacuming for about ten minutes when there was a knock at the front door. Turning the vacum off, I dashed to the door to awnser it before it woke up Mason from his nap. Carson and Lauren stepped inside, smiling.

"Did we interupt your cleaning?" Carson asked as he stepped in the living room, seeing the vacum, still plugged in, and the unused duster laying on the mantel.

I laughed a little, and shook my head, walking over to unplugg the vacum. "Nah, I was just tidying up since I had nothing else better to do. Mason's napping right now."

"Oh," Lauren said, her face falling just a little. ""I was hoping he would be up. I was looking forward to it." Lauren really did like Mason, and I was glad that she did.

"Don't worry," I said, giggling slightly. "He should be up soon. Actually," I said, glancing down at my watch, "I'm expecting him to be up any minute now."

When I looked at Carson, he smiled at me. "Hey Bells," he said cheerily. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm alright, I guess," I said. "I went to the Cullen's house eariler today."

He raised an eyebrow . "You did?" he asked, his voice high in surprise. I nodded and walked over to the couch to sit down, and both he and Lauren followed, sitting on the loveseat across from me. I propped my elbow up on the armrest, putting the right side of my face in my hands.

"Not by choice, nessecerily. But Alice thought it would be a good idea to-"

"Alice is Edward's sister, right?" Lauren asked, clerifiying.

I nodded. "So Alice thought it would be a good idea to let Carlisle and Esme see Mason, since they are the grandparents. I couldn't really argue with them, you know? I mean, it wasn't really their choice that they left. That was Edward's choice."

"But," Carson said, interuting, "they went along with it. That got to be a point taker."

I sighed dramatically. "You sound just like Charlie right now," I said. "And that's not a good thing."

He shruuged. "I just thought that since they went along with it, and made leaving you possible..."

"It's complicated," I said, waving him off. I didn't really want to be talking about Carlisle and Esme right now. I mean, I knew that they had made leaving possible, but I also knew that they loved their son, and if leaving made Edward happy, it made them happy, too. I knew that Carlisle tried to talk with Edward, tried to convince him that maybe leaving would not be best, but I also knew that Edward didn't love me enough to stay.

Lauren was about to say something to break the akward silence that feel over us, but Mason's cut her to the chase with a loud wail which echoed throughout the house. I looked at Lauren with a I-told-you-so look, and she smiled.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said, standing up. I turned and walked upstairs, hearing Carson and Lauren talk even as I walked into my bedroom to get Mason.

He was awake, his eyes bright and glowing with fresh, hot tears. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I swooped down to pick him up, craddeling him against my chest. Then, all at once, it hit me.

"Someone needs a diaper change," I muttered, my nose crinkeled. This seemed to amuse Mason, for he giggled a little and threw his hands in the air. I just shook my head and walked over to his change table, laying him on there gently. Once I took of his dirty diaper, I flicked it in the nearby garabage and then put a new one on him. Then I quickly changed him into a pair of blue jean overalls and a red shirt, grabbed a blanket, and heading downstairs.

"Sorry I took so long," I said, sitting down on the couch again. I layed Mason on a play mat on the floor between us, and he quickly got obsorbed into the multi-colored animals. "Mason needed a diaper change, and then I had to change his clothes."

Carson and Lauren shrugged. "It's okay," they both said in unison. Lauren picked up the remote and flicked on the television to some old sitcom just as I stood up to get us some Coke from the fridge. But just as I reached down to pick them up, the phone rang, and I jolted.

I went over to the phone, my heart still racing, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Swan?" a man's voice asked stiffly on the other line.

My brow furrowed. "This is she," I said quietly. "May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Officer Jones. I'm afraid I have some bad news about you're father..."

--

**Well, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. Some parts I like, other's I'm not to fond of. But maybe if you reveiw, it will make it better? XD**

**I must say, I am very happy with the reveiws Becca got for her stories with people saying that I sent them. We were impressed. So, as promised, here are the shoutouts!**

**LadyAliceCullen**

**melsquando**

**xoxoxtwilighxoxox**

**major twihard**

**teamswitzerland130576**

**95**

**buttonbit**

**Both myself and Becca (she is here with me now, actually. We are sitting on my bed, laptops on our laps, writing fanficitons. Not to mention it's 3:55 in the morning.) So, thank you very much guys! You rock! XD**

**If you haven't went and read Becca's stories, her penname is DramaticField. Go check her out! And if you want a shoutout in the next chapter, let her know that Shaunna sent you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Charlie

**Chapter Six**

I felt my heart quicken in my chest, beating so quickly in my ear that it droned out the sound coming from the living room. I could faintly hear myself breathing, inhaling short, quick breaths of air, trying to compose myself. Suddenly, everything was spinning, quickly, so I had to lean against the counter for support.

"What about my father?" I asked slowly, trying to grasp the meaning of his words. Surely nothing could have happened to Charlie, my sweet, over- protective father. Maybe I heard the officer wrong? Maybe it was just a haux, and Charlie was fine.

"He's been in an acident," he said, his tone flat and wary, "when he was on duty. He's currently at the hospital, in stable condition, thank God, but he's broken some bones in his body, and he's bruised. He's also waiting for you."

I wiped my eye, feeling fuzzy. "Um... thanks, Officer," I said, still a little disoriented. I heard him sigh on the other end.

"You're welcome, Isabella. If there's anything you need, anything at all, don't be afriad to call. I'll be here all night."

I gulped. "Yeah...bye."

I hung up the phone, and it fell out of my hands. I turned, facing the counter, my two hands now planted firimly on the cold surface. I closed my eyes, which were now welling with salty tears, and took deep breaths from my nose, my lip quivering.

"Jesus," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Holy crap, Bella," I heard Carson say from behind me. "What's wrong with you?"

I didn't awnser, mostly because I _couldn't_ awnser. My head was throbbing, and all I could think about was the fact that my father was laying the a hospital room, probaly in pain, wondering where I was. I knew I had to get there, but for some reason, I couldn't move.

"Are you alright?" It was Lauren I heard now, and he voice sounded concerned.

"My father," I choked out, shaking my head still. The hot tears were now falling down my face, swiping past my cheeks and rushing down to my chin where they fell off, landing on the tile floor beneath me.

"What about your father, Bella?" he asked, stepping towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I could feel Lauren on my other side, hovering.

"He's... hurt," I told them softly as I turned around now, my back to the counter so I was facing them. I could tell, without even looking at them, that my eyes were red and puffy. "He was in an accident today."

Lauren gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "He is alright?"

I sighed, shrugging. "Broken bones, bruises all over his body. That's all he really told me."

"Can we do anything for you? Anything at all, Bella," Carson asked.

I thought about this for a moment, and then said, "Could you stay here with the baby, please?"

They both nodded. "Of course, Bella. You need to go see Charlie."

I nodded and thanked them, turning on my heel to grab my coat from the prg by the door. Then after I slipped on my shoes, I opened the door and headed out to my truck.

It was a little sunny out today, and I took that as a good sign, if only because it made me feel a little better, like maybe it wasn't at all that bad and it was all in my head and he was just fine and ready to go home. But even as I got into my truck, there was something nagging me at the back of my mind.

I started my truck as quickly as I could, fumbling with the keys in the ignition for a minute. When the truck finally started with that loud roar, I sped off down the road, my hands shaking at the wheel the whole time.

The hosptail waiting room wasn't crowded at all, only and pregnany woman and her husband, and elderly woman and then a teenager and her mother. I looked at them for a moment when I entered, and then dashed to the front desk where a woman was sitting.

"Charlie Swan," I said quickly when she asked. She looked through some files on he desk before looking up at me.

"Just down the hall, to the right, then straight again. Room fourty- five," she said, her voice low and cheerful, probaly trying to cheer me up a little. It wasn't really working, jsut annoying me.

I walked down the hallway, and then turned right on the corner. I could hear the sound of the nurses talking behind their station, their voices low and soft. I ignored them, turning again and walking down another hallway. I counted the numbers on the door until I reached the one I was looking for, and then, ever so slowly, I eased the door open.

Charlie was laying upright in the bed, one of his legs wrapped in a cast, along with one of his arms. There was a white bandage taped around his head, and I could see some blood seeping through. It made me feel wheezy, so I closed my eyes for a moment, and focused on breathing through my mouth.

"Dad," I said slowly, walking towards him. He looked at me now, his eyes hard like rock, yet soft somehow when he saw me.

"Hey, Bells," he said, like he always did, but this time his voice was different, more weak and fragile. "How are you?"

"The real question is how are you? Are you feeling okay?" I asked, concern etched in my voice.

Charlie laughed, depsite all this. It was just like him to want to lighten up a dark situation. "I'm about as good as I'll get under the circumstanses. My leg hurts, though. And my ribs, too. But I'll manage."

I sighed, walking over to sit on the chair next to his bed. "You had be so worried there, Dad. I thought worse had happened to you."

He chuckeled again. "Nah, just a little accident. High speed chase with a teenager who was suspected to be selling drugs on the streets. When it was confirmed that it was him, it was I who was sent out to get him. I took the corner wrong, and I lost control of the cruiser. It's totally demolished."

"That cruiser is the least of my worries right now," I told him, smiling a little. "As long as you're alright."

He nodded. "Where's Mason?"

"I left him with Carson and Lauren. They didn't seem to mind watching him for a little while," I told him.

He smiled and nodded. "That's good."

"I was really worried," I informed him. "Really worried. I didn't know what happened to you. I'm just glad it's nothing too serious."

Charlie nodded, and from behind me I could hear the door open and close, meaning someone had entered. When I turned around, I saw a doctor who looked to be in his fifties, with pale white hair and dull green eyes.

"You must be Bella," he said, entending his hand out. "I've heard some good things about you. I'm Dr. Rogerson."

I gave him the best smile I could muster up, then said, "It was nice meeting you."

"You as well. Now, if you don't mind, I'm just going to run back and get some charts I forgot. Just give me a minute."

Charlie and I both nodded, and he left the room just as quick as he had entered it.

"I thought Carlisle was your doctor?" I asked, slightly confused.

Charlie sighed, shaking his head. "You and I are not the clients of Dr. Rogerson. I wasn't really comfortable with being around Carlisle anymore, you know?"

I nodded. "I guess."

When the doctor came back moments later, he did a normal procedure: re- wrapping the bandages on his head, then giving him a shot of pain medication to help with the pain of the bruised and broken bones. Charlie said it helped almost instantly, numbing the pain enough so it was bareable.

"You should be ready to go home within a few days. But you will need to stay in a wheelchair or use crutches for about three weeks, until the bones heal back together. Until then, I don't want you to work, and I want you to seated for as long as you can. Don't do anything to over excert yourself," the doctor said to Charlie, and he nodded. I just stayed back and listened.

"Yes, doctor," Charlie said, with a slight chuckel. "No work. No movement. Got it."

The doctor laughed, sticking the clipboard under his arm and clasping his hands together. "I just want you to rest for a little while. You'll be back to full force before you know it!" Then he turned to me. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

I nodded, standing up. "Of course."

He led me outside the door and around the corner. Behind me, I could hear the nurses talking and laughing. "I'm putting you in charge of making sure your father stays in bed until he's healed."

I nodded, and laughed a little. "Sounds good," I told him. He nodded and grinned, the clip board still under his arm.

"So I heard you just recently had a baby. A son, was it?" he said suddenly. I looked up, a smile pressed in my lips at the thought of Mason, my son, and nodded.

"Mason," I told him. "He's about a month old."

He grinned. "Carlisle had spoken very highely of him. He's so happy to have a grandson. And I'm sure Edward makes a great father. He's such a splendid guy." He stopped to laugh, again. "My daughter Kay , she's fifteen, has a little bit of a crush on him, I think. She saw him here one day, and couldn't stop boasting about how gorgeous he is. She'll be disapointed to know he's off the market." Again he laughed.

I gulped, my eyes holding a blank stare. "Yeah."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "It was nice meeting you, Isabella."

I laughed. "Bella, please."

He nodded. "Bella."

When he walked away, I walked back to Charlie's room. He was in the same position as before -not like he really had a choice, and when I walked in he turned and looked at me.

"I'm on offical doctor's orders to make sure you stay in bed until your bones heal back together."

"Well," he said, "this should be interesting."

I nodded. "It should be. So how do you feel?"

"The same as I did fifteen minutes ago, just less main, I guess. I swear, those drugs are miracles in a tube."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm sure they are." He stopped and paused. "Hey Bells, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like another pillow. My neck is getting a little stiff."

"Alright," I said. "I'll be back in a minute."

I walked back out the room and walked down towards the nurses station. The same nurses where there, and one asked me what I need.

"A pillow, please," I told her in a poliet voice.

She reached behind her, grabbing a pillow out of a closet and handing it to me. "There you are."

I took it from her. "Thank you."

I turned on my heel and rounded the corner. In the distance, I could see Carlisle leaning against the wall, his back to me, looking over something on a clipboard. He was wearing his long white labcoat, his hair blonde and almost glowing in the light. He must have sensed, or smelled, that I was there, because he turned around, and smiled.

"Hello there, Bella," he greeted in a warm tone, walking towards me. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "About as good as I could be, I guess," I awnsered honestly.

He nodded. "I was hoping I'd catch you here today, since your father was here. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened when you came to visit."

I hung my head. "Yeah."

"I don't want you to feel as if you can't come to me or Esme for anything, because you can."

"Sure."

"I understand what you've been going through these past months. And I'm sorry everthing turned out the way it did." His voice was soft and calm, and I could feel my eyes start to sting.

I looked up, my eyes glossy. "How could you possibly know what I meant through, Carlisle? You can't possibly know how hurt I was, how scared I was." My voice was soft, and for this moments I felt so vunerable. "I was so scared..."

Then, out of nowhere, he leaned in, and embraced me into a hug. And I found myself crying at his shoulder.

---

**A/N- I really hope this chapter was good. I didn't really know where to go with it, but I guess I was happy with the outcome. **

**Okay, so I just wanted to give a shoutout to AMCullen1394 for going to Becca's account and reading and reveiwing her things. Thanks! You now officaly rock! Oh, and for those of you who have been asking, yes, Becca is my real life best friend. We have sleepovers, and have long conversations on the phone, and we text each other in class (I'm so bad) and we do pretty much everything together! :) I love you, Becca!**

**So, I want to get at least 30 reveiws before I update! C'mon, I know you can do it! Just press the little reveiw button down there!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tell Me Again

**Chapter Six**

When I left Carlisle to go back to Charlie, pillow clutched under my arm, I felt a queer feeling in my stomach, like I was going to be sick. I ignored the feeling, and just kept walking, my stomach churning, my head spinning. I knew that if I looked in a mirror, my pallid reflection would be very unflattering.

I was coming towards the nurses' station now, and I could still hear them talking. I just took a deep breath, and rolled my eyes a little. Did they ever do any work?

"Hey," one of them said when I passed them. "You know Doctor Cullen?"

I didn't really know what this had to do with anything, but I nodded in response. "Yeah, I do."

She stood up now, and walked around the desk, coming around to the front to lean against it. The other nurse just stayed put, but was listening intently. "How is he really? Extremely nice, I would guess. He's probably very polite, isn't he?"

I shrugged. "I…I guess…"

"Wait," she said, shaking her head. "How do you know him? You don't look very old. Seventeen, maybe?"

"Eighteen," I clarified, and then I gulped, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. "And I know him because he's my son's… grandfather."

"Oh," she said plainly, and then the relation must have hit her. "Oh!"

I just nodded. "Yeah…"

"But, wait," she said and I wished do desperately that I could just disappear into a thick cloud of smoke. "Edward, right? The one with the dark hair? He's kind of built, right?"

Yes, I definitely wanted to disappear. "Yeah."

The nurse opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"I really should go. My father's waiting for me."

"Oh," she said suddenly, nodding. "Right. Goodbye…"

"Bella," I said.

She smiled. "Bella."

I was glad when I rounded the corner, away from that stupid station and those nurses who possessed it. I had enough of that nurse, and her obvious obsessive-ness with Carlisle. It was kind of weird to think about Carlisle with anyone but Esme, but I quickly shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on opening the door to Charlie's room.

"Here you go," I said, handing him the pillow which he tucked under his head. "I hope that was enough."

"It's perfect," Charlie said. "Thanks."

"It wasn't a problem," I said smoothly, shrugging my shoulders. Charlie inhaled a deep breath, laid his head back, closed his eyes, and then exhaled.

"I should go and let you sleep for a while," I announced. "I bet you're really tired. And I should get home to Mason."

He nodded, his eyes still closed. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When I left the hospital, away from all those nurses and that foul smell of mould and plastic, away from Charlie and Carlisle, I felt a little bit uneasy. But that was to be expected, right? After all, it's a lot to deal with.

The first thing I noticed when I got home was Carson, lying horizontal on the couch with Mason and his chest. Across from him in the futon was Lauren, sound asleep. I couldn't help but smile as I went over and picked up Mason off of Carson. Then I took him to my room, and layed him in his basinet.

"Sleep tight, buddy," I whispered as I brang to blanket up to his chest. It was drafty in my room, cold almost, and then I thought of Carson and Lauren downstairs, where it must have been colder.

I went to the closet in the hallway and got out two comforters, one blue and one brown, then went downstairs to where they were sleeping. They both had enough pillows, thankfully, but I knew they would be cold. So, I took each blanket and gently draped one over each of them before going back upstairs to my room.

I didn't know what time it was, nor did I really care. All I knew was that it was dark, the moon clearly visible from my window, and I was tired. So, with that in mind, I got into bed, and tucked myself in under the covers.

---

The first then I noticed was that there was sunlight coming in through my window. Then I noticed the smell of bacon and eggs coming from downstairs. Then I noticed Mason was gone from his crib.

When I went downstairs to investigate, I noticed that Mason was bouncing in Lauren's arms, and Carson was standing over the stove, cooking. When they say me, they smiled.

"Hungry?" Carson asked with a chuckle. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to him.

"Starving," I admitted with a grin.

"Good," he said, "because I made breakfast. Lots of it. I hope you don't mind. I just went through your fridge and got what I thought I would need."

"It's fine," I said, looking at the food. "Looks great."

He looked at the food. "Does it? Lauren thinks so to."

"You always make good food, babe," she said smoothly, then looked down at Mason. "Want to go with mommy?"

Mason just looked up at me, beaming, and I reached my arms out and gently took him from Lauren. I brang him to my chest and kissed his head, listening to him gurgle in delight. "I hope you didn't mind crashing here last night. I couldn't wake you up; I'm sure Mason had you beat out."

Carson chuckled, flipping some bacon. "It was fine. That is the most comfortable couch I've ever slept on."

Lauren nodded. "Very comfortable."

I laughed a little, and walked over to the table, taking a seat to look out the window. "Charlie's fine," I said. "He just looks a little beaten up, you know?"

Lauren walked over to the table, plate in hand, and sat down. Carson followed, leaving a plate in front of me and taking a seat with his own. "I remember when my mom was in an accident a few years back," he said. "She looked terrible. But it only lasts for a little while."

I nodded, taking a bite of toast. "I'm sure you're right," I said, nodding. "I'm sure you're right."

--

It's been about three days since the accident, and although it is happening slowly, Charlie is making progress. He was walking around the ward, using crutches, of course. And the bruises on his arms and face were starting to turn from purple and blue, to yellow and green, which all the doctors said was a good thing.

"Ah, let me see him," Charlie said when I entered the room after going to get Mason. Charlie had been itching to see him, and I just couldn't say no.

I walked over to Charlie, who was propped upright using pillows, and placed Mason in his arms. He put him by his shoulder and began to gently rock him up and down.

"He seems to have gotten bigger since the last time I saw him," Charlie said with a chuckle.

I laughed a little. "He's growing up."

"You bet it," Charlie said, then added, "I saw Edward today."

I looked up, my face holding, what I knew, was a blank stare. I felt a familiar lump rise in my throat, and I pushed it back down. "You did?" I asked.

He nodded. "He walked by the door a couple times, glancing in every now and then."

"What did you do?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"What could I do?" he asked, gesturing towards his body. "But if I could, I would have gotten up and gave him a piece of my mind."

"Oh." My face fell. "Well, that's good, I guess."

He cocked his head, looking at me. "Is everything alright, Bells?"

I looked at him. "I have to go for a minute. Stay here with Mason."

He nodded, unsure of what I was doing. I stood up off the chair and went out to hallway, walking down the hall and going to the waiting room. And sure enough, just as I predicted, Edward was there, sitting on a chair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest.

He stood up. "My father works here, remember?"

"Edward."

He sighed. "Carlisle told me you would be here," he admitted sheepishly. I ground my teeth and clutched my hands, a little angry.

"This isn't fair, Edward. Why do you keep doing this to me? When I say leave me alone, I mean it. This isn't a game, okay?"

"I'm not playing a game, Bella."

"Don't give me that. If you're not, then why do you keep following me around like you're a little lost dog? I'm sick of it."

"I just… I want to explain myself more. What I said… it was the truth, but I feel like I could have explained it better."

Now, I was sick of it. I needed to get him off my back.

"Go then," I said, sitting down on one of the chairs and crossing my legs. "_Enlighten_ me."

--

**A/N- This would have been up yesterday, but I was babysitting all day yesterday, and all day today. I just finished this before bed, so I hope you like it. Oh, and please review! They make me smile!**


	8. Chapter 8: Explaining

**Chapter Seven**

I felt my stomach musels tighten and contract as I breathed, trying to stay as composed as I could as Edward took a seat next to me. For a minute we just looked at each other, his breath cool on my face and sweet smelling as I inhaled. His eyes were looking at me intently, the gold seeming to glow in the lighting.

"Well," I said. "Aren't you going to enlighten me?"

"Enlighen you," he said, nodding and running a hand through his hair. "Of course. Well, where do you want me to start?"

"The begining would be nice," I said sarcasticly, rolling my eyes. He nodded, and I knew he must have felt stupid.

"The begining, okay," he murmered. "Well, we all knew that Victoria was coming -it was just a matter of when. And we knew that she wanted to take you away from me, so that not only you would suffer, but so would I. I knew what I had to do then, but I just didn't know how to go about doing it. I had long talks with Carlisle and the rest of the family about this, Bella. And that was when we decided that we were going to leave."

"Leave," I repeated, nodding. "Keep going."

"We knew that if I left you, Victoria would know that it would cause you pain. That way, she would not need to inflect anything more on you. I also knew that if I took you with me, she would still hunt you down and find you when you were vunerable."

"Why didn't you tell me that was why you were leaving?" I asked, curious evident in my voice.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't let me go," he said, matter- of- factly.

I recoiled back. "I would not have, Edward."

He nodded. "Alice saw it."

I frowned. "Oh."

"I knew what I was doing the night before I left. I just... I didn't want it to go as far as it did. Things go a little out of hand, Bella. And I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry. I love Mason."

"As do I," Edward said. "But I just wish that I would have known that this would have happened. I wish I would have known that it was possible."

I nodded. "I was so scared, Edward. I didn't know if the baby was going to be okay, if something would go wrong. I just wanted a healthy baby, you know?"

He nodded, understanding. "I know, Bella."

"Anyway, finish enlightening me."

"Well, while we were away, I spent most of my time trying to find Victoria. It was much harded then I thought it would be. She was so sly, like a fox, and she kept getting away. It was really fustrating to me. I wanted to be able to protect you from her, but I couldn't. Then I heard from Rosalie that she was destroyed. Of course I wanted to find you right away. But I knew that it would be best to just let you do your own thing for a little while. I didn't know whether or not you had moved on and found someone else. I didn't know anything. So I stayed for a little longer. But not too long."

"It was long enough," I said, then I laughed a little despite my intentions. Edward cocked a smile, half lifting the corners of his mouth just a little. But then I glared at him, and he stopped.

"I agree," he said with a nod. "Much longer than I hoped for, at least. I just wished there was a way..."

"You could have called me," I said, pointing a finger at him. "You knew my number, and you could have called anytime."

"I could have," he agreed. "But what would I have said, Bella? You have to put yourself in my shoes for a minute. I'm trying to protect the one I love."

I nodded in understandment. "Okay."

"So Bella please understand where I'm coming from," he pleaded, his voice soft. He reached over to pat my knee, his hands so white against my black jeans. "Just know that I have never meant to hurt you. You are the last being on this plantet that I would ever want to hurt. Do you understand that?"

Reluctantly, I said, "I understand where you're coming from, Edward."

He grinned, running a hand through his touseled bronze hair. "You do?"

I was about to say something, but a nurse walked around the corner and looked at me. "Charlie is wondering where you are. Your son is getting fussy, and needs to be fed." Then she looked at Edward, surprised a little. "Oh -hi Edward."

"Hello," Edward said in that same smooth voice.

When she dissapeared around the corner, I stood up for the waiting room chair. I looked down at Edward; he had this nervous look on his face, like he had something to say. I knew what it was.

"Do...do you want to come?" I asked, my voice low and raspy even though I didn't want it to be. Edward looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" he asked. "I mean, are you sure."

I took a deep breath, and then exhaled, gulping. "I'm...sure."

We walked in silence down the long hallway to Charlie's room, passing peoples stares as we went. They were amazed by Edward's beauty, much like I was when I first saw him.

Reaching the door, I stopped with my hand on the doorknob. "Why don't you wait here for a minute?" I asked. "Charlie doesn't really like you right now."

He nodded. "Okay, yeah. I understand."

I walked into the room to see Charlie with Mason on his chest. I could tell my Mason's blotchy red cheeks that he was crying, and I could hear the faint little hiccups coming from him. I walked over, and got him for Charlie.

"Sorry for taking longer," I said quickly. "I'm going to take Mason out to fed. I won't be too long. You should try to get some rest, though."

Closing his eyes, Charlie said tiredly, "Okay. Bye, Bells."

"Bye," I said, walking back towards the door. Mason was wrapped in a receiving blanket; it was blue fleece, and very soft. I had him proped up on my shoulder, my hand cupping his head, my other hand under his bum. I was gently bouncing hims up and down to try and calm him down, and it ws working so far.

When I walked back out, Edward immeditaly perked up. Then he took on that nervous look again.

"It's okay," I said to him, still bouncing. "Don't fret; I just have to feed him."

"Feed him," Edward said, nodding. "Right."

I swung the diaper bag down from my shoulder and grabbed a bottle out of the side pocket, swiningg it back on. "Oh, crap," I muttured.

Edward was over me at once. "What is it, Bella? Are you alright?"

I nodded, looking at the bottle. "I... I don't know how to warm it up."

"This was," he said, pointing down the hallway. "There's a little room down there was a microwave and stuff. We can go in there."

I looked at him and smiled timidly. "Thanks, Edward," I said.

He guided me to the little room, and I popped the bottle in the microwave.

"This room is like a little apartment," I commented. The room had a little kitchen with a stove and such, then to the left there were couches and chairs, and a dining table to the right a little more. It looked very neat and tidy.

Edward laughed. "I think that's the point. It's here so the nurses and doctors can have a break every now and then."

I was feeding Mason now. He was in my arms, the blanket wrapped securely around him, drinking so cutely from the bottle.

Edward walked over to me, hovering over Mason from the back fo the couch. I looked up at him for a minute, then back down at Mason. They did look a lot alike. They had excactly the same hair colour, and he had the cutest eyes ever and a little button nose that scrunched whenever he was upset.

Edward was still looking. "He really is something," he muttered.

I nodded.

I knew that keeping Mason from Edward was wrong in the long- shot, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. But it seemed like Edward did really care about him, and that was something I knew from the very begining.

"Would you," I gulped, "like to...feed him?"

"You'd let me do that?"

I gulped again. "Yes."

He walked over and sat by me on the couch. I gently laid Mason in his arms and handed Edward the bottle. He gently put it to Mason's mouth, and smiled when he made a gurling sound. A few minutes later, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Mason's forehead. I...smiled.

"You're...you're good with him," I muttered.

He smiled down at Mason, still not looking at me. "I hope so."

"You are," I said again.

Edward looked up at me now, our faces just inches apart. I could smell his sweet breath on my face; I inhaled. Then, before I had a chance to do anything, I felt Edward'scool lips press on mine.

--

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**A/N- I'm fairly pleased with this chapter! I know this is what you've all been waiting for, so I decided not to hold off any longer. You guys are seriously amazing.**

**So, I've decided to play a little game. I want you guys to ask me questions! It can be any question you want to ask me. It can be what I like on my pizza, if I have any pets, my favorite/ least favorite subjects in school, if I have any siblings. Anything. So please put in your questions!**


	9. Chapter 9: Flashback

**Chapter Nine**

I pulled back, my eyes wide, and wiped my hand across my mouth. Edward looked just as shocked as himself as I must have, because his eyes were just as wide, buldging out of his head. I shook my head, and took Mason from him.

"That was not appropriate, Edward," I spat, standing up. His hand was on my arm in seconds, and he was standing up, too.

"Wait, I didn't mean to..." he said, but I shook out of his grip.

I shook my head, walking to the door. "I thought that maybe I was being nice by letting you do this. I don't have to let you do _anything_. But I did. And you did that, Edward -that was uncalled for. I'm not ready for anything like that."

He was nodding. "Of course you're not," he said calmy. "And I'm so sorry."

I opened the door and stepped over the threshold. "I have to go."

"Bella, wait-"

"Bye, Edward."

--

I didn't say goodbye to Charlie after Edward kissed me. I just went straight home and put Mason to bed in his cot in my room. Then I went to my bed and huddeled underneath the warm blankets.

I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid kiss. It wasn't something I really wanted to think about, but it made me think about that night we spent together nearly a year ago. The way Edward's lips pressed against mine, or the way his cold hands caressed my back lovingly. It was just so memerable, and no matter how hard I didn't want to remeber them, they would be memories I would have for a lifetime.

Remebering that night so long ago sent a shiver to rush down my spine. It was akward, but yet somehow just so wonderful. Everything went by with a great amount of ease, and I liked that.

_**Flashback**_

_Edward was looking through the CD rack in my room, nodding when he came acorss something he liked, or shaking his head when he found something he didn't. I was just looking at him, astounded by his complete and utter beauty, wondering how someone as perfect as him could love someone as plain and boring as me. _

_When he turned around, his face was solemn. He was just looking at me, his eyes holding this blank stare. I dind't know what was wrong with him for the past few days. He seemed... tense, like something was on his mind. But he didn't tell me._

"_You seem tense," I said, standing up and walking over to him. "What's wrong?"_

_He shook his head. "Nothing, Bella. It's nothing." _

_There was a faint smile appearing on his lips now, and I smiled with him, placing my hand on his chest. He took my head into his hands, and beant down, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I leaned into him, kissing him passionatly and running a hand through his touseled hair. _

"_Edward," I murmerd, my words muffeled by his lips. He kept kissing me, and I very slowly started to back up towards the bed. _

_The best was soft, my pillows scattared everywhere. Edward was on top of me, supporting himself with his arms as not to fall. I was running a finger up and down his back, my other hand still tangeled in his hair. _

_I brang my hand down to the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it towards his head. I was thinking that he would stop me, mutter something about how stupid doing something like this was, but he didn't say a word. His eyes just stayed shut, he just kept kissing me, and I just kept lifting his shirt up._

_He still didn't protest, even as his shirt fell onto the floor as I started to undo the buttons of my blouse. He just moved his lips down to my neck, kissing there as I finished undoing the buttons. When my shirt was safely on the floor, he stopped._

"_Bella..." he began, butI leaned up and kissed him feircly, silencing him. We kept doing this even as I traced my hand down his side, across his jeans and to his belt buckel. My hands were trembling as I touched the cold metal, trying to undo it. I was incredibly surprised when his hand covered mine so he could help me._

_I was starting to get nervous as things started to progress, but this was something I wanted for a while, and if I didn't do this now, I didn't know when I would get the next chance. So I just took deep breaths and focused on kissing Edward._

"_I... love... you..." I said in between kisses._

_He closed his eyes. "I know you do."_

_The next day when I woke up, Edward was gone. I sat up, dazzed and a little confused as to why he wasn't here. I looked out my window at the rain, and sighed, laying back down. Why didn't he stay? Was it really that bad?_

_I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, rubbing them there for a moment. I tried to get up, but my whole body was sore. When I looked at my arms, I noticed the bruised. They were black, some blue, and there were covering the upper part of my arms._

_That must have been why he left, I thought to myself. He saw the bruises, and felt bad._

_It took me a while to get dressed again, considering it was a little painful to move. But I eventually got dressed, and then headed downstairs to see a note on the coffee table from Charlie. He was gone out to work today, unfourtantly, and wouldn't be home until after midnight._

_I doned my jacket from the peg by the door, and headed out to my truck to go see Edward. I wanted to reassure him that I was fine, giddy actually, and that last night had been one of the best nights in my whole life. _

_But when I got there, my whole world came crashing down._

_He was gone._

_**End Of Flashback**_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and rolled my eyes at myself. I couldn't think about the past, because there was nothing I could do to change it. And even if I could, I wouldn't. Mason was the best part of all of this, and I wouldn't do anything differently. He was my angel, my rock, and I loved him dearly.

I had laughed at my mother when she told me that having a child was the best thing that could ever happen to you. She would say after all the pain you go through during child birth, when that little baby you've created is in your arms, all the pain is instantly taken away, and all that matters is the little baby. I never realized how true that was until I had Mason, and suddenly he was my whole world.

I thought back to when I had resented the baby I was holding inside of me. I had wished that he was gone, that I didn't have to deal with that now, and that everything would just dissapear. The thought brought more tears to my eyes.

Standing up, I walked voer to Mason's little cot and peered down at him. He was sleeping, a white receiving blanket over his feet. I reached down and moved the blanket up to his chest, and watched as she snuggeled into it, his little fists wrapping around the soft fleece. He was so utterly perfect; I had no idea how I could have ever not wanted him.

After placing a warm kiss on his forhead, I turned on my heel and collapsed back down on my bed.

--

**A/N- I reallyp hope that you like the flashback! Give me your thoughts on that! Also, any other idea suggestions are greatly appreicated! PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Also, I will be posting the Question and Awnsers right after this, so stay tuned!**


	10. Author's Note: Question's and Awnsers

**Q: What is your favorite day of the week?**

A: I love fridays, like almost every other person I know. I love them because I know I can stay up extra late and write, and my mother can't say anything about it. XD

**Q: Is this just a story you do, or do you have any real life connection to it?**

A: This is just a story I decided to write on a hot summer's day in June, because I had nothing else better to do, really. I didn't think I would get the awesome response I did! As for if it has any real life connection -no, it doesn't. If I was pregnant with somone's child right after they left me, I think I might go ballistic. And if that person ever showed up on my doorstep -well, let's just say that they wouldn't see the light of day again! XD. My father and I would make sure of that!

**Q: What types of books do you read?**

A: Anything about vampires, really. But they have to be fairly new books. Right now I'm reading the Vampire Acedemy series by Richelle Mead, the Marked series by P.C Cast and Kristen Cast, and the Night World series by L.J Smith. They are very good. I also read Sarah Dessen's books. I think she is amazing. I also like Looking For Alaska by John Green. You should check them out!

**Q: What grade are you in?**

A: I am in the grade eight, and will be starting the ninth grade in September.

**Q: What's your favorite movie?**

A: Titanic. It is so amazing. I cry every single time! I recomend it to all of you wonderful people!

**Q: Do you have any brothers of sisters?**

A: I have one brother named Ry.

**Q: How did you get into fanficiton?**

A: Well, at first I was into writing stories on YouTube. And then everyone started making trailers for their fanficiton stories. I didn't write them at first, but I did have some ideas in my head. A good friend I met on YouTube really gave me a kick in the butt and helped me start!

**Q: Why do you continue?**

A: Because it's fun and I get such lovely reveiwers!

**Q: Do you have a YouTube, google video, facebook, or myspace?**

A: I have a Youtube. The username is Shaunna100! I do have a facebook, too, but that's private. And I don't have a Myspace? :(

**Q: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?**

A: Florida. I really love the sun, and the book I am writing takes place there!

**Q: What do you like on your pizza?**

A: Cheese, and pinapple. :)

**Q: What's your favorite FanFiciton?**

A: If I had to pick just one, I think I might cry. I really don't know -everyone on this site is just so wonderful.

**Q: Have you ever been impregnated by Edward Cullen?**

A: ;). Oh, yes. My friends and I have many inside jokes. This being one of them.

**Q: What is your favorite movie or TV series?**

A: I really love The Secret Life of the American Teenager. But as some of you know, I am Canadian and that show doesn't come on here. So I have to watch it on YouTube. If any of my fellow Canadians want to watch it, send me a PM and I'll give you the link!

**Q: What type of music do you like?**

A: Anything at all.

**Q: What is your religous background?**

A: I am a Christian. But I'm not very over the top. I dont' go to church every Sunday, but I do go on Christmas eve and such.

**Q: What is your favorite hobby?**

A: I read and write... a lot. My mom says one day my fingers are going to glue to the keyboard. But if they do, I'll have an excuse to write more!

**Q: What is your middle name?**

A: My mi

me is Marie!

**Q: What is the worst injury you have ever gotten?**

A: .... I fell down and bumped my head off the corner table and got a bruise. It's not much... but it's really the worst thing I've got! Oh, I think I have to fall down more.

**Q: Do you prefer football or baseball?**

A: Baseball! I play it a lot in the summer.

**Q: How to write such amazing stories?**

A: I... I don't know. I don't really see them as being all that great. But I do just go with my gut feeling. I also think about how I would react in that situation.

**Q: Favorite icecream flavor?**

A: Mint Chocolate Chip!

**Q: What is your favorite time of the day/ night?**

A: Um.. I like anytime that I'm not in school. I like 5:00, though, to be specific.

**Q: If you could pick any two people from the series from Twilight and put them together, who would it be?**

A: I would put Mike Newton with Angela Weber. I think they would be a cute couple, don't you? And if they weren't brother and sister, I would totally put together Seth and Leah.

**Q: Are you a mom?**

A: Not yet. ;)

**Q: Have you ever traveled outside your country?** **If so, where?**

A: I haven't travelled outside my country. But I've been to some provinces. Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, New Bruinswick, Toronto. I hope to go to the states soon, though! Florida, to be excact. But I also want to go to Alaska and Maine, and I don't know why. :)

**Q: Do you have a job?**

A: Not yet. But I will soon!

**Q:What's your favorite band?**

A: Paramore. And not just because of Twilight! I've liked them for a long time!

**Q: Do you like chocolate milk?**

A: Hale yes!

**Q: What's the worst reveiw you've ever gotten?**

A: Well, I would say it would have to be the one where this girl totally smashed my whole story. She was telling me that it was stupid, that Bella would have forgiven Edward, and that I should just stop writing it. But I didn't listen!

**Q:If you were a guy, would you wear boxers, breifs, or boxer briefs?**

A: Boxer briefs, ;)

**Q: How old are you?**

A: I am thriteen years old! But on March 30th I will be fourteen!

**Q: What are your favorite songs?**

A: This changed from day to day, but right now I am in love with Gives You Hell, by the All American Rejects. It reminds me of Alone! I also love The Climb, by Miley Cyrus, even though I'm not a big fan of hers. I really like Thinking Of You by Katy Perry, White Houses by Vanessa Carlton and Flightless Bird American Mouth by Iron and Wine! And anything by Paramore, of course!

**Q: If you were going to be stuck on a deserted island for a month, and you could only bring three items/ people, what/who would you take and why?**

A: Well, I would take my laptop because I need it to write and read fanficiton and my book! I would probaly bring some bug spray, cause I HATE bugs with a passion, and defintely my best friend Becca so I wouldn't die of boredom!

**Q: Favorite book that turned into a movie?**

A: Well, I obviously think that Twilight is number 1, but other than that, I would have to say A Walk to Remeber by Nicholas Sparks! Such a great book!

**Q: Do you have any posters in your room?** **If so, what are they?**

A: I have a huge poster of Edward on my wall, and another tiny one that my brother got for me of Bella, Edward, Victoria, James and Jacob in a river. It's amusing to see!

**Q: Do you have any Twilight things besides posters?**

A: I have a shirt with Edward's face on it! I wore it to school once and everyone was like :Who the hell is this loser?" and I was all jumpy, and like "Me! It's me!"

**Q: What's one item you can't live without?**

A: My laptop. My life is on this thing!

**Q: What program do you write with?**

A: I used to live by Microsoft Office Word 2007! But my free trail ran up on my computer, so my dad had to get me another one. So write now I am using OpenOffice 3.0 . Which is good, I guess, except for the fact that it doesn't have spell check, and I'm too darn lazy to read through everything I write and fix mistakes! LOL! Forgive me! XD

--

**Holy crow!** **That's a lot of questions!** **I wanted to thank all of you so much for sending in you questions -I had a blast awnsering them!** **I read them all out to my mom, too, and she got a good laugh out of some of them!** **And if you have a question you didn't send in, leave it in a reveiw and I will reply back as soon as possible!**

**Also, I really want some more friends from fanficiton! PM me... I don't bite (hard)!**


	11. Chapter 10: Furious

**Chapter Ten**

I was awoke sometime later by the sound of someone knocking at the front door. Tiredly, I got up from bed and, after taking a quick glance at sleeping Mason, I went downstairs. Through the window, I could see Carson and Lauren standing up, waiting to be let in.

When I opened the door, they both stepped in and shrugged off their shoes and jackets.

"Hey," Carson greeted.

"Hello, guys," I said. We walked into the living room and sat down. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Is this a bad time?" Lauren asked.

I quickly shook my head. "No, no no," I said. "I just got back from the hospital a little while ago. Then had a nap. It's not a problem."

"How is Charlie, anyway?"

I shrugged. "Good. But's he's going to be in there for a little while, because of his bones and whatnot. But he's holding up pretty good, you know?"

We talked like this for the next half hour as Mason slept. They were telling me old stories about everyone back in Florida, and I listened. I was glad to have something to take my mind off Edward, even if it was just going to be for a little while. I really didn't want to think about, so Carson and Lauren were a good distraction.

"I swear, Cohen had chocolate milk coming out of his nose because he was laughing so hard! It was ridiculous! You should have saw the look on Estelle's face -priceless!"

I had tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard. It had been a long while since I felt this good, and was able to laugh over something like this. I enjoyed every moment of it, though. It was such a good feeling!

Lauren was about to say something else, but she was interupted by a knock on the door. We all stood up, and exchanged puzzeled looks.

"Who would that be?" Carson asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's Jacob."

walked to the door, and opened it. Edward stepped in, and started straight for the living room without even speaking. He stopped when he saw Carson and Lauren.

"...Hello, there," he said, lifting his hand to wave. Carson and Lauren both waved timidly at him.

Now, I was fustrated. "You shouldn't be here," I said, coming over to step next to Carson and Lauren. Edward was in front of him.

"Not now, Bella. I'm here for a reason," he said coolly.

I shook my head. "Just leave. Now."

He didn't move.

"Who are your friends?" he asked, gesturing with a pale hand to Carson and Lauren, who were scanning him akwardly.

"My friends, Carson and Lauren," I told him. "Not like it's any of your buisness, anyway."

Carson turned to me, his face puzzeled. Lauren was looking at me, too. "Who is this?" he asked.

I looked at Edward. "It's Edward."

Carson turned to face Edward, and when I looked at him, his fists were clentched. "You mean... Edward Cullen?" he asked, grinding his teeth towards Edward.

I nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Bella alone," Edward asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Carson spat. "I don't really think she wants to see you."

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "But when this becomes any of your buisness, I'll be sure let you know." His voice was hard, edgy, even sarcastic.

Carson laughed, his eyes narrowed. "You really don't know anything, do you?" he asked.

"Carson, dont..." Lauren said in a warning, grabbing onto his arm. He pulled back, still looking at Edward.

"No, Lauren," he said. "This _bastard_ deserves to know what he did. God, did it ever accure to you to come back? To _call_, for Christ's sake?"

Edward's teeth were clentched. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do! I know how many times I saw Bella hurt because of _you._ She went through hell and back while you were away."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"That's bullshit," Carson spat. I didn't really know why he was getting like this, so defensive. I could tell he was scaring Lauren.

"It's not, though. I really didn't mean any harm." His voice was so smooth.

Carson shook his head slowly, his eyes narrowed on Edward. "You fucking bastard!"

And then he lurched forward.

"No, Carson! Stop it!" Lauren yelled.

My heart was beating so rapidly in my chest that it ached. "No, Edward! Don't!"

Lauren and both lurched forward at the same time, grabbing onto Carson and hauling him back. He was still yelling and screaming at Edward, his voice so loud it scared me.

"Fuck, let me at him!" he yelled. Edward was standing up now, brushing off his pants, seemily unharmed. That's what happens when you're a vampire.

"Please, Carson... no." She was crying now, her voice strained behind the tears that comsumed her. Carson turned to her, his face falling. He hugged her, bringing her close to his chest and rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay, baby," he said, kissing her head.

I turned to Edward. "You need to leave."

I heard Mason cry from upstairs, and instinctively looked towards the stairs. But then I looked back at Edward.

"Leave, Edward."

"But listen, Bella. What happened back at the hospital, I didn't mean to do that, I just..."

"Just go, dammit!"

And then he left. It was probaly because I yelled at him. He wasn't used to that. But at least he listened to me and left.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I heard Carson say from beside me. I just looked at him and shook my head softly.

I looked at him. "It's fine."

I went upstairs and got Mason. He was crying, his face blood red and wet from salty tears. I cutched him close to my chest, and rocked him back and worth until his wailing was muffeled into a mere whimper. Then I headed back downstairs.

"I really am sorry," Carson was saying again. "I don't know what I was thinking..."

I shook my head. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Look, it's fine. If I were you, I probaly would have done the same thing. But if you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to go for a walk for a little while to clear my head. You are both welcome to stay here."

Lauren nodded. "Okay, well, be careful."

"Always."

Walking felt good. It helped me think cleared, like the fresh air I was drinking was a filter for my brain. I felt clean, refreshed even, as I walked, just focusing on breathing and pushing Mason in his stroller. I didn't have a specific destinaiton I wanted to end up in, but I couldn't really be sureprised when I got to the Cavern.

I decided that I should stop in, maybe get a coffee to help ease myself. Afterall, I deserved a break from all the hustle, didn't I?

After I ordered my coffee, I found a booth in the very back and took a seat. Ahead of me there was a woman on a laptop, typing furiously, obvisouly having a rush of good ideas. Farther to the left, I saw a little boy and his father laughing, the boy holding a lollypop in his mouth. I sighed, and tooka sip of my coffee.

I was almost done when I felt someone looking over me. The shadow cast over me, making it look much darker then it actually was.

I looked up instinctively, and gasped.

It was Emmett.

--

**A/N- I KNOW you all didn't see that one coming! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to end it there. An update should be quick! PLEASE REVEIW! I want around 45 before I update, please and thankyou with a cheery on top. Or maybe I'll give you Edward Cullen, since Bella doesn't seem to want him... XD**


	12. Chapter 11: Emmett

**Chapter Eleven**

I looked up at Emmett with wide eyes, my breath catching in my throat for a minute. He was standing next to me, his arms folded tightly over his chest, a grin spread across his flawless lips. I was just looking at him, my mouth dry, until he spoke.

"Long time no see, Bella," he said, and his voice sounded just as I had remebered it. Not like it could change, anyway.

I took a breath to steady myself, then said, "Emmett... hi."

He chuckeled, and gestured to the seat across from me. I just nodded and moved Mason's stroller out of the way, considering he was in my arms, fast asleep. For being half vampire, he sure did sleep a lot. Oh well.

"How have you been?" he asked, shrugging into the seat. He started to play with salt and pepper shakers absentmindedly until I awnsered.

"Good. Yourself?"

He nodded, then layed the salt down on the table to look at me. "That's nice to hear. And I've been good. Rose has kept me busy." He lauged again, and I had a feeling I was missing out an some kind of inside joke. But I pushed that to the back of my mind for now.

"Oh."

Emmett looked down at Mason, his smile never dissapearing from his face. "Well, look at him," he said softly. "He really is something, isn't he?"

I looked down at Mason, and gently brushed the hair on this head with my fingers, nodding. "He really is."

"Edward sure knows how to make 'em. I didn't think he had it in him!" he bellowed, laughing. I blushed, my face turning a bright crimson. Emmett continued to laugh for a moment, and I just blushed the color of a tomato.

When he stopped, his smiled. "Rose is extremely jealous of you, you know?" he said suddenly, causing me to jerk my head up to look at him.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Really? Jealous of me?"

He nodded.

"But... why?"

He looked down at his hands. "She always wanted kids. And I guess seeing you with Mason just hit's a sensitive spot. But she's getting used to it, I guess. But it'll never be easy."

I frowned. "I'm... I'm sorry."

He looked up, still grinning. "Don't be sorry, Bella!" he said. "It's perfectly fine. You shouldn't be sorry for having such a cute little guy like Mason. He's your world."

I nodded in agreement. "He's everything to me."

"He'd be everything to Edward, too. If you would just let him."

I knew something like this was coming. Why else would Emmett be here? But I kinda wished he had hold off bringing this up so soon. I mean, I got it from Edward to accept his apology. But just thinking about the pain he cause me, the way he told me he didn't love me anymore, made me second guess any choice I made regarding Edward. And they always turned up negative.

"Emmett," I began solemnly. "I'm glad to see you here. But I really don't feel like talking about Edward right now. I just... the wounds are still fresh, you now? And that stunt he pulled..."

"Wait, hold up," Emmett said. "What stunt?"

I sighed dramatically. "He kissed me."

"Oh," Emmett said, his voice dropping. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not ready for that. Not for a long time, and probably not with Edward. I want to ease myself back, and kissing me when he did... it was just too soon."

"Too soon," Emmett repeated. "Well I guess you have a point. No kissing. And definitely no more sex." I think it was suppose to be a joke, but I wasn't laughing.

"That's not funny, Emmett," I protested, my brow furrowed. "Don't joke about that. That was something special to me, you know?"

He frowned and nodded. "Sorry."

There was this long awkward silence for a few minutes after. Emmett would just look around or out the window, and I focused on gently rocking Mason gently back and fourth in my arms. He was still asleep, his chest gently rising and falling. He was making soft noises, and that caused me to smile just a little.

"I'm really sorry, Bella," Emmett said suddenly. "That wasn't very sensitive me of me. I should have known better."

"Nah," I said coolly. "It's fine. I guess I'm still a little sensitive in that area."

"But Edward does really care about you," he said softly, looking at me. "It's hurts him to know that he's not allowed in yours or Mason's life. He just wishes he would have done some things differently, and that he had the chance. He'd be a good father, Bella. Remember that."

I gulped, nodding softly. "Yeah. Okay."

Emmett looked down at his watch at a minute before looking back at me. "Well, I really should head back. I promised Esme I wouldn't be gone for too long, and Rose needs me to go hunting with her. I guess I'll see you around sometime?"

"I guess so."

"Well, see you later, Bells." He stood up, and before I could blink, he was out the nearby door, already halfway to his jeep. I sighed, leaning my head back against the booth seat, closing my eyes. When I re-opened them, I quickly put Mason back into his strolled, then headed out the door.

–

When I got home, Carson and Lauren had left. They left me a note, saying that they would be back tomorrow, and that they were sorry they left. I just crumbled the note up and threw it in the garbage, and then walked over to the couch and sat down.

I was only down for about a minute when the phone rang. The noise was piercing and loud, and I groaned before I got up to answer it.

"Hello," I said, my voice tight.

"Bella!" Alyssa said suddenly, causing me to jerk.

"Oh, hey there, Alyssa," I said, relaxing a little. "What's up?"

"I have a date with Jacob Black tonight," he said, too quickly and all in one big breath. I gasped, a smile appearing on my lips, then giggled happily.

"That is amazing! You'll have a great time with Jacob!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'm sure I will," Alyssa said coolly, then added. "I went and saw Michael today."

"Oh?" I said, my voice high. "And?"

"He's still a mess. I mean, they have him in therapy and stuff, and I guess that's helping a little, but it doesn't seem to be working. He always says it's his fault whenever they try to tell him something and it's really start to freak everyone out. He won't even look at Madison anymore. And that's his _daughter_."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually." I was trying to be positive.

"I hope so. I think Madison knows something is up, like she can sense it. She's like me in that way. I just know when something is going to happen."

"Just think positive things, okay? I'm sure he'll be be totally normal soon. He just needs some time to heal. I mean, he must have loved Leslie."

"I'm sure he did," Alyssa said. "But he loves his daughter, too, and he's not even holding her anymore. What is that suppose to mean? "

"Just let him heal," I told her calm. I heard her sigh. "This must be hard for him, losing someone he loved. He just has some issues he has to deal with on his own time. Everything will be fine, Alyssa. It will."

"I don't know why they're are paying for therapy," Alyssa said, laughing, "when they could just have you."

I laughed, too. At least she seemed to my lightening up a little bit. "So guess who I saw today?"

"Oh God," Alyssa moaned. "Don't tell me it was who I think it was."

"No, it wasn't Edward. But pretty close, I guess." I paused. "I saw Emmett, Edward's brother. When I went for a walk today, I stopped by the Cavern and he was there. We talked for a few. He mostly talked about Edward, though. Like, telling me how bad he feels. I think it looks good on him."

"He deserves it," she agreed. "I mean, what he did was serious. But... Bella, what if.. you know, he gets legal action or something."

"Oh, don't worry, he wouldn't dare do that. He knows better."

"I'm sure you're right, Bells." She paused. ""Well, I better go get ready for tonight. I'm going to drop Madison off at my moms for a while. So, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," I said. "You gotta give me the scoop on your date later. I bet Jacob will take you somewhere fancy."

Alyssa laughed. "Hope so. Well, bye."

"Bye."

After we disconnected, I went back and sat on the couch. I started to think about Edward, despite my best efforts to keep any thoughts of him out of my mind. I began to think about that kiss, the way his lips moved on mine, Mason right there in between us. I also couldn't help but remember how Edward's face had looked when I yelled at him. The hurt that covered them was like nothing I've ever seen before.

I didn't know why I was thinking of this now. I really didn't know what kind of thing really brought this into my mind. It was stupid, anyway, to even think about him now. It was pathetic. I had everything I could ever need: Mason, a lovingly family, tons of friends. I didn't need Edward... at all.

After the hurricane has gone, the clouds turning from gray to white, the effects of the disaster still lingered on, to me there, forever.

–

**PLEASE READ ALL OF AUTHOR'S NOTE!** **IMPORTANT!**

**A/N- I have the most AMAZING news ever. Alone is going to be translated into Spanish. Yes, SPANISH! I don't know when it will be up, and it won't be on this account, but I'll let you know just in case you wanna have a look at it.**

**Also, I am officially 14 years old today. I ate ton's of cake (and did tons of cardio) and opened presents! It was such a good day!**

**I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I didn't post this as early as I wanted to post it. Things got in my way and such, and it was utterly impossible to update! But I'm updating now, on my birthday, woop!**

**Okay, so before I end this Author's Note, I want to tell everyone about this amazing writer on fanficiton. Her penname is always-penombra, and she is amazing! You should really check out (and review) all her stories, especially Leaving Forks. Also, she wants criticism, so don't be afraid about hurting her feelings and stuff. She wants it! So please check her out!**


	13. Chapter 12: Wake Up Call

**Chapter Twelve**

"See, you're dancing," Edward said to me, his smooth voice boucning through the air, music playing all around us. My head was on his shoulder, and when he said this, I looked up, beaming. He laughed musicaly, and I laughed with him, enjoying the moment, getting it for all it's worth.

"At prom," I giggled. We were in a gazebo, my arms wrapped lovingly around Edward's neck. I was blanced on his feet and he was moving us slowly in circles, hanging onto my waist. This moment felt so perfect, utterly amazing, and as I stood there in his arms, I knew that this was were I wanted to be, forever.

After it was silent for a moment, before Edward kissed the top of my head and said, "You're so beautiful, love. And you smell equally delicious."

I smiled into his chest, the appled of my cheeks reaching my eyes. I turned my head to look up at him. "When can I become like you, Edward?"

He cringed at the thought, and my face lowered. "Is that what you dream of, Bella? Becoming a monster like me?"

I shook my head. "You're not a monster. You're beautiful. And I don't dream about being a monster. I dream about being with you forever."

Leaning down once more, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Soon, my love. Soon."

I jumped awake, nearly falling out of my bed in the process. I pressed a hand against my head, letting it travel down my face. I realized I had tears in my eyes, and that was odd. It was just a dream. Well, it was actually more like a flashback to the night of the prom when Edward had officaly promised me that I would become like him one day. I wondered if he knew he was going to leave when ge said that, or if it was actually true at the time, and he planned to change me so I could be like him.

Mason was like him, just not fully. As Alice had explained to me, he _is_ half human and half vampire, but since the human gene is more dominant than the vampiri gene, he will live a life seemingly normal as a human. He would probaly be a little stronger then most, but it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. He would just be special.

I wondered what would have happened to Mason if Edward had stayed. Would Edward have changed me? Would he have left me this gragile human, and watch both myself and Mason perish one day? Would ge change Mason when he was of age? I really didn't know. But I had this urge, this weird sensation and feeling to find out.

When I finally brang myself to look at my clock, it was seven thirty am. I sighed and rubbed my face to wake myself up. I got up and realized Mason was still asleep, so I quickly went into the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed and do my hair. When I came out of the bathroom, Mason must have still been asleep because it was silent in the house. The only noise was Charlie's snoring, and that was just a soft patter in the background.

I opened the door to my bedroom, and walked over to Mason's crib. But, when I looked into the crib, he was gone. My heard went into my throat, and before I could find my voice to scream, I backed up and backed into the wall.

"MASON!"

It took thrity seconds for my door to burst open, and to Charlie to come into my bedroom, bedhead and all. I didn't know what to do now. My baby was gone! He was gone!

"Bella, what is it?" he asked me, paniced. I just pointed a shaking finger at the empty cot, sobbing.

"Mason! He's gone! Oh, God, my baby!"

Charlie looked over at the crib, and then back to me. His eyes were wide, terrified, and that made me more nervous.

"Please tell me you have him," I said, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. I put a hand to me head, sobbing. My little bot.. gone. What was I going to do? Where was he?

"Okay, okay, okay," Charlie said, shaking his head. His eyes were blank. "We have to stay calm about this. Well, as calm as you can, okay?" I nodded ridgidly. "Think. When was the last time you saw him."

I had to think about this for a moment. "He woke up two in the morning, so I fed him then laid him back down. Then I went back to sleep." I wondered if that would be the last time I would ever see my bouncing baby boy, then quickly shook my head of those stupid, sitll thoughts. No, I would see him again. I had to see him again. I just had to. I didn't know what I would do if I didn't. And I didn't want to think about it, either.

"Okay." He sucked in a huge breath, and when he exhaled, his breath was shaky and weird. Not a good sign. "I know what we ahve to do. We have to go down to the station. We have to file a missing person's report. Then we have to wait. I'll make sure everyone at the station will do their best. We'll find him, Bella. We will." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, ashamed. "I should have woken up, or something. I should have known."

"No," he said as he reached over to apt my back. "There was nothing you could do to stop it. Don't blame yourself. Please, stop crying. I hate it when you cry." I looked up, and he had his own tears welling in his eyes. But he wiped them away.

"Wait," I said suddenly. "I have to go. I may know where he is!" This sudden realization made me jumpy. "Go to the station. I'll go where I have to go. You know my cell number. Call me."

He nodded. "Sure. Go."

And so I did.

I ran down the stairs, nearly falling twice as I did so. I didn't even grab my coat from the peg, I just went right ou the door, and into my truck. I let it start loudly like it alwasy did before I pulled from the driveway. I could see Charlie standing by the hallway window, looking out at me.

I wasn't really paying attention to much excecpt for the road and the people talking. I was too busy thinking about Mason, and where he could be and what he was doing? Were the people who had him going to make sure he ws fed? Were they going to make sure he had two naps a day? And went to bed at a certain him? I wondered if he woudl be where I thought he would be, or if I was hoping I would just be lucky.

I kept driving.

When I pulled up the Cullen mansion, I wondered if they knew I was coming. I wondered if Alice saw what had happened, or if she and the rest of the family knew nothing of this. I just kept thinking as I walked up the steps eagerly. I didn't think I would be so eager to get into the Cullen masion.

I knocked on the door, and it opened right away. It was Alice, and Edward was beding him, looking confused.

"Bellla," Alice said. "Come in. Look at you, you're soaked!"

I was drenched in rain. But I didn't care. I wanted my baby back.

"Is Mason here?" I blurted out loudly. I saw Alice's happy expression turn into one of confustion, and then Esme, Emmett and Carlisle appeard next to Edward. "Is he?"

Alice looked at me. "What? No. Why would he be here?"

"Please," I said. "I won't get mad if he's here. I promise. I just... I need to know."

Edward walked over until he was standing next to Alice. "What is going on, Bella?"

"Mason.. he's missing."

"Oh!" Esme cried, rushing towards me. "Oh, Bella! Since when?"

I shrugged, trying to stay calm. "I... I don't know! Early this morning, I'm guessing. My dad is gone to the polica station to file a missing persons report. But, Esme, I can't lose him. I've lost too much already. I ... I can.t"

And then I was on the ground, sobbing.

Edward kneeled down next to me, and gently put a hand on my shoulder. I could feel the cold seep through my thin, over-sized shirt and onto my skin, but I didn't move away. I had worse things to worry about.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward siad soothingly. I looked up at him. "I won't let anything happen to him. I won't. I promise. Just, trust me. I'll find the monster who did this. He'll be fine."

I looked up at him, my eyes red and puffy. "I trust you, Edward. I really do trust you."

--

**A/N- This is so short, I know. But I just wanted to give a little chapter with a BOOM! You know? Well, I really hope this adds a little twist to the plot! If you have any ideas, let me know! Also, who do you think took Mason? PLESE REVEIW! Twenty before I update.**


	14. Chapter 13: Surprise Visitor

**Chapter Thirteen**

Esme guided me into the living room, all the while whispering encouraging words in my ear. Like Charlie, I guessed she was trying to convince herself that everything was fine, had to be. It didn't really make me feel any better. But I tried to keep a straight face as I sat on the couch, sinking into the soft material and letting all the feelings I had evaporate.

"I don't know how it happened. I just... I woke up and he wasn't there."

Esme nodded, running her cold hand over my hair. "It's fine. It's going to be fine. Don't worry. We'll find him."

I looked up, my eyes gleaming in the light of the house. "How? I mean, he could be anywhere by now. He's been gone for hours, probably.

"I'll go to the house," Edward said, coming to stand next to Esme. "I'll catch his scent of anything I can. And I'll follow it. I'll find him and bring him home, Bella. I will. If it's the last thing I do."

The tears welled in my eyes again, and Esle sat next to me, bringing me into an embrace. "What are we going, Carlisle?"

"Well, there's only so much we can do. We can follow his scent for as long as we can. Or we can just wait here and let the authority's do their job. But that's not a good idea. We don't know who has him, what they are or who they are. We should go."

When I looked up, suddenly aware, I blurted. "Where's Rosalie?"

Carlisle pat my back. "She went hunting yesterday. She'll be back in a few days. In the mean time, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and myself will go to your house and get something belonged to Mason. We shouldn't be that long. We might be back this evening. It all depends. Just, try to stay calm."

I inhaled a breath, and exhaled a long shaky one. Edward leaned down, and cupped my cheek with his hand. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be home with my baby, or maybe in Florida. I wanted to feel the sun on my face, the wind on my hair, the sand in my toes. I wanted hug my mother and father, holding Mason in my arms. I wanted to his his forehead softly and sing him to bed. I wanted to do all the stuff I didn't know I would ever get the chance to do again.

When Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper left to go look for Mason, Alice and Esme, sitting by me on the couch, were trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working.

"I don't know how I didn't see this," Alice said. "It must have been a spur of the moment desision. And I have no idea who could have done this. I can't see it in my visions."

"Well, don't worry about it. Alice's vision's sometimes get a little confusing, and she can't see everything. It's normal."

"I should have woken up," I blurted. "I should have heard something, anything. And it should have woken me up." I felt stupid now. I let that stupid dream of Edward and I at prom get in the way. And now Mason was paying for it.

"Now, don't talk like that," Esme said. "It wasn't your fault."

I was about to say something, anything, but my phone vibrated in my pocket, making me lose my trail fo thought. I reached down and dug through my pocket, finding my phone and sticking it to me ear. "Hello?"

"Bella." It was Charlie. "It's Dad."

"Dad," I said. "What's going on? Have you heard anything?"

He sighed. "Nothing. But I send as many officers as I could to go to all the motels from here to Seattle. Police from other county's are going, too. We'll find them, Bella, and when we do, we'll rip their head off for doing this. No one messes with Grandson and gets away with it. No one."

"Just make sure they get there fast," I said.

Charlie made a noise, and then said, "Where are you?"

"At the Cullen's house. Carlisle and the boys are gone to look for Mason. I'm here with Alice and Esme."

"Oh," he said. "Where's Rosalie?"

"Out of town for a few days."

"Oh."

The conversation started to get a little akward, so I said, "Well, call me if you see anything. I'm going to go home now, anyway. I'm tired."

"Okay, Bells. Bye."

When we dissconnected, I looked over at Alice. She was looking at me, her normally happy features overtaken by something more serious, more sad. She must be so fustrated with not being able to use her visions to help find Mason. But it wasn't her fault. It wasn't my fault. It was the bastard who took my son's fault. And hewas going to pay.

"You look tired," Esme said, pushing back some of my hair with her hand. "Rest."

I started to stand up. "I really should get home."

She gently pushed me back on the couch. "Nonesense. I don't want you there alone. Alice, get a blanket and pillow for Bella."

Right now, I was too tired to refuse, so when Alice came back with a pillow and blanket, I laid my head on the soft material, and drifted off into a deep slumber.

--

The tiny casket lowered into the ground slowly, meloncoly music playing in the background. My cheeks were wet with tears, my eyes glossy as the pale light hit them. Beside me, Charlie gripped my hand and Renee held my shoulder. They both weren't looking at me, but instead at the tiny wooden casket which obtained my infant son.

"Thought Mason's time here with us was short," the reader said, "he left an impression on everyone present. I don't doubt that he had a wonderful time here on Earth, and that he will be loved just as equaly in Heaven, guided my God's hands."

More tears fell down my eyes, and I didn't even bother to wipe them away. I didn't have enough strength to move. I was numb, just wishing I wasn't able to feel this pain. This hurt was like no other. It shadowed over the day Edward left, squat the day when I was attacked my James. Now, I was facing something so much for devestating.

I never really understood what it was like to lose someone you love until Edward left. But I got over it. I knew he was alive somewhere. But now Mason ws gone, and I was going to have to face the reality of it. He was no longer with me, no longer alive on Earth. I finally understood what it was like to face death, to have it standing right in front of you. I understand what it's like to have everything you've ever loved riped right through your grasp, never to be seen again. And I hated it.

Death was miserable.

I wish it were me, not Mason.

My heart raced so quickly inmy chest that it hurt. My eyes were so swallowed in tears that they burned. Everything about my body ws frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I wanted to die. I wanted to be swept from this Earth to be met my Mason once again. I wanted to get out of this place, now.

I looked up at the Cullen's, who were all just standing still and looking at the casket. I could see Edward, his hands clenched in fist on his side. He was biting down hard on lip and, if it were possible, I was sure he could have drawn blood. His hair was blowing in the wind, stranding stringing around his eyes. But he didn't move to fix it. He was frozen, just like everyone esle.

Jacob was there, holding onto Alyssa's hand as she bounced Mason on her lip. Even Michael was there, alone, standing in a black suit and tie. Angela and Mike were standing next to him, surrounded me my friends from Florida. Lauren was crying -she had a connection with Mason.

And then there was me, Bella, just standing there. I felt like I should get up to say something, but each time I tried to move, I just couldn't. My feet were glued to the ground, it seemed.

Then it started to rain.

The drops were tiny at first, but then started to get bigger and bigger. The brown soil was heavy with liquid, running down. Mason's casket was soaked, and I knew that it wasn't suppose to happen like this. It should be sunny, the grass green and dry, the wind just blowing slighty. Was that too much to ask for?

Then it happened. They started to lower the casket down at a faster pace, eager to get out of the rain and the dirt. I watched, unable to speak, as my son was lowered into the ground. Then, I screamed, "Mason!"

I lerched forward, but something caught my arm. Charlie pulled me back, holding my against his chest and I scrunched my face and cried, "I should have woken up! I should ahve woken up!"

"Sweetie."

"I should have woken up!"

"Bella, wake up."

"I should have been with him! It should be me!"

"Bella, honey. Come on. Wake up..."

I jumped up. "No!"

My eyes felt heavy. I looked around and saw Esme's worried face peering down at me. Her cold hand was covering mine, her thumb running over my knuckels. Alice was standing above her, looking at me with those same eyes. It was just a dream, I reminded myself. Just a stupid little dream. Don't worry about it, he'll be fine.

"Where am I?" I asked, a little disoriented.

"You're at our house," Esme said, and then it all came rushing back to me. Mason, gone. My life, ruined. "How are you feeling?"

I rubbed my temples. "I don't know." I paued to look around. "What time is it?"

Alice glaned up at the clock on the wall, which was nothing but a blurr to me. "Four- thirty. You pretty much slept through the whole day."

"Are they back?"

Esme shook her head sadly. "Not yet, Bella. Not yet. But I have a feeling they will be back soon. Just hold tight, alright?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. Alice and Esme didn't speak, either. They just stared at me, the same blank expression on. I could tell that they were just as worried as I was, and that made me feel hopeless. If vampires were afraid, things were bad. Real bad.

"Would you like something to eat?" Alice asked after a minute. I shook my head. "Come on, Bella. You need to eat _something_."

"I'm not hungry."

"You must be. You haven't eaten all day."

"I said no." My voice was a little harsher then I hoped it would be. Alice just sighed and nodded, then walked over to the loveseat and sat down. I closed my eyes, and re-opened them, hoping this woudl all be some freaky, over- rated stupid dream.

It wasn't.

Time seemed to drag n forever in silence until I heard the front door open and the sound of voices ring through the house. I sat up, eager to see my baby boy, but my face fell when I didn't see him. Instead, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were just looking at me, empyhanded.

"I'm sorry Bella," Carlisle said. "But whoever took him, knows what their doing. They did what we did to confuse James. It's almost impossible to track Mason down. But we won't give up."

I looked up at Edward, but he was just looking out to space, his face holding this blank stare. His fists were clentched tightly, his knuckles even whiter than they already were. I tried to meet his gaze, to see what he was feeling, but he wasn't moving.

"So now what do we do?" Esme asked. She was holding me. But I was frozen.

"What can we do? Not much. But we won't give up."

"You know," Jasper said. "Maybe if we had Rose here, she could help?"

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes. "What is Rose going to do? It isn't like she cares about Mason, anyway!" His voice was hoarse, rough.

"That's not true," Emmett said defensively. "You know that isn't true. When she get's back in a few days, she's going to want to help find him. She will, and you know it."

Edward just sighed. "I just... I don't know what to do."

"Well, we can't panic, that's for sure," Carlisle said as he came to step between Emmett and Edward. "We just have to think a little harder."

"Carlisle," I siad dryly. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Do you think Laurent has Mason? I mean, he has reason..."

He shrugged. "I don't think. But he _is_ a suspect. I'll have to be in contact with him soon. The sooner the better, I guess."

I felt my heart sink a little. Who knew what he was capable of? I didn't. And I don't think anyone else was, either. I know Edward didn't -I could see it in his golden eyes, flaming with fear and enger towards whoever did this. I was sure I looked the same way, just as anyone would when they find out someone has taken their only child.

"We are going to go out and look again tomorrow afternoon. That was we can try to track any new scents," Carlisle was explaining to me. "And we will go again with Rosalie comes back. The extra help is needed."

"I can go," Alice said sudeenly from the loveseat. She was sitting next to Jasper and holding his hand. "I won't mind. I'd love to help."

Carlisle shook his head. "I want you to focus on your visions, Alice. Try to see something. Anything at all that might help us find who did this. That'll be your job. And Bella," he said as he turned to me. "I don't want you to panic, as I've said before. I just want you to try to stay calm and content. Esme and Alice will always be with you."

"But they have my baby," I whimpered. "He's probaly so scared right now. They didn't even take his favorite blanket."

Esme rubbed my back. "Just relax, Bella."

I was about to say something, but there was a knock at the front door. Eager, everyone stood up and walked over to it. Carlisle opened it, and Aro looked up to meet our eyes.

"Hello," he said in that same voice. "It seems we have a little bit of a problem."

--

**A/N- Here is the next chapter! I really hope you like it and that it was worht the wait! I really enjoyed writing it! So, please reveiw! Thirty or more please!**

**Also, I've had someone tell me that they don't like it when I ask for a certain amount of reveiws. Well, her is my explanation. I do that so that I get peoples opinion. I don't know if it makes any sense to you, but it does to me. I do it so that I can tell that so many people like or dislike my story. That way I have something to go by. Understand?**


	15. Chapter 14: Mason

**Chapter Fourteen**

I knew Aro was a big deal. Edward had told me all about the Volturi just a few days before he left. He had told me that they were the head vampires, and that they lived in Italy. He didn't say much. But I knew that something big must have happened for Aro to be at the door. All my thoughts ran to Mason.

When I stepped around Alice to see Aro, I noticed it wasn't just him. There were other, men and woman, all crowded around the driveway in long dark robes. They had those haunting eyes with dark circles under them, and they were all silent.

"Good evening, Aro," Carlisle greeted. "What could possibly be wrong?" He looked nervously over to Edward as he said this, and Esme quickly grabbed his hand.

"It seems that we have something serious to discus." Aro turned to me, then to Edward, then back to Carlisle. "It has come to my attention that there has been an additional member to your family." Again, he glanced at me. I cringed.

"We know. But we did not think it was appropriate to go about it the way that you have. Taking Mason from his home was not right."

"Oh, we didn't take Mason," Aro said defensively. I looked behind him to all the men and woman in dark clothes. "Rosalie has. One of your own."

I shot my head up to look at Aro. One of his guards twitched towards me, but Aro lifted a long white hand to stop him. "Rose couldn't have!" I yelled. "She wouldn't."

"But she did, young Bella. She did. It was only by luck that one of our men was in Seattle and happened to see her."

"Where are they now?" Carlisle asked, his face hard and serious. Esme was next to him, her hand clamped over her mouth. I looked at Edward, and he looked at me, and we stayed there and looked at each other for a while until Aro spoke. Emmett was just there, stunned, his eyes blank.

"They are safe. They are with our Guards at a motel." He laughed. "It was such a shock to see that Bella and Edward have a child together. We didn't think it was possible! But we will need to do further testing on the child before anything can be confirmed."

"Don't you touch him," Edward growled. "Don't you lay a single finger on him!"

Aro laughed again. I wondered what was funny. "Now Edward, you know better. As a vampire yourself you must know how the rules go. We need to do further testing on the child –Mason, right?- before we can do anything else."

"Please, don't hurt him," I cried weakly. Alice put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, but when I looked at her, I could tell she was flustered. "Just, don't hurt him."

Carlisle looked at me, then back at Aro. "This isn't nessecery. Mason is almost completely normal. He's growing normally at a human pace, and he looks like a human. Warm skin and all."

"Testing is nessecery, Carlisle. I should not have to explain this to you."

Carlisle sighed. "Just, try to only test what you need to. But if there is anyway else for you to do this, please, do so. It would be much easier and myself and my family."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run into the deep dark woods and scream. Actually, I didn't even need to go into the woods. I wanted to scream right here in front of everyone. But I couldn't. That would make them mad.

"If you could send Rosalie back, that would be lovely."

Aro shook his head sadly. "Unfourtantly, we cannot do that at this time."

Emmett groweled. "Why not?!" he shrieked. "She's my wife!"

Carlisle put a hand up to Emmett to silence him, but he kept his eyes feirce on Aro. "Please, send Rosalie back."

Aro shook his head again. "We cannot do that at this time, as I said before. We want Rosalie to stay with us for questioning. But I will ask Bella and Edward to come with us."

Edward nodded stifly. "Okay. Let's go."

He looked at me, and I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat, nodding. "Just let me see my baby." My voice was quivering with nervousness.

Aro guided Edward and I to a large black car that was parked in the driveway. Then, with one sift nod of the head, all of the men and woman who were gathered around dissapeared into the woods. There were only two other big men left, who I assumed were Aro's guards.

I got into the car. It was cold and smelled bad. Edward sat next to me, and his scent overpowered the awful scent the car possesed. I was thankful for that.

"It's going to be okay," Edward whispered once the car started down the driveway. I felt like I had heard that so many times today. But I didn't know if were going to be true.

I turned around to look at the house. Esme was hugging Alice, and Emmett was yelling at Carlisle, his hands flaring in the air. I sighed and then turned back around, sulking into the cold seats. I felt so lifeless, so out of control, and I just wanted to take my son and get out of here. Maybe go to Florida with Renee. I want to get out of the range of vampires.

"It couldn't have been Rose," I whispered to Edward. "She helped us kill Victoria. She loves Mason. She wouldn't take him from me. She knows how much I love him."

"I don't know why she would do this. But she must have been planning it. I can't believe I didn't hear it in my head. I feel responsible for this."

I sighed. "I just want him back, that's all. I want it to be over with."

"Me, too."

It took a few minutes before we pulled up to the motel. I recognized it right away as the one Carson and Lauren were staying in. But, thankfully, when I looked, the car they had rented was gone. I sighed in relief.

I got out of the car slowly, inching my way out into the rain. I could feel my hair become damp, my sweater soaking slowly with the water. I put up my hood and wrapped my arms around my body, walking in the door with Edward by my side. The hotel was colder than it was outside, and I shivered as I put my hood down.

Aro and his two guards took Edward and I to the very back of the motel, knocked once on the door, then opened it and stepped in. Edward followed, and I slowly walked in.

"Mason!" I screamed. He was laying on the bed, in nothing but a diaper and an undershirt, sleeping. He must have been frozen. "He must be so cold!" I quickly tore off my sweater and ran over to Mason, genly putting the sweater over his little body. I walked back over to Edward then, my hand over my mouth, trying not to cry.

"Oh, my God," Edward mumbeled. "Oh, my..."

"We will be doing the tests now. We figured you would want to be here when we do so. You can take a seat if you wish." Edward and I shook our heads. One of the guards went to the small table that was in the room and got out a black box. When he opened it, the first thing I saw was a huge needle.

"You're not..." I said, but didn't get to finish. I couldn't finish. The tears were flowing down my cheeks. "You... you can't."

The guard took the needle up, holding it gently in his hand. "Do I proceed?" he asked Aro.

Aro nodded his head swifty. "Yes, you do."

Edward was gripping the back of a chair with his hand, and I wondered why it didn't break into a million peices. The guard was slwoly walking up to Mason with that huge needle in his hand just as Mason awoke. He was just looking up at the guard, this smile bearing on his face. I cringed.

"There, there," the guard was saying as he lowered the needle to Mason's tiny arm, which had manage to escape from under my sweater. He didn't expect what was to come next.

When the sharp needle peirced Mason's skin, he let out a large wail. I sobbed at that excact moment. Mason's face was bright red, the tears flowing down his cheeks freely. He needed me, and I couldn't be there.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Edward roared, but the guard just stayed there with the needle lodged into Mason's arm. I could see it filling with blood, and I wondered if it was sanitary. I hoped it ws.

"Please stop," I managed to say between a sob. "He's hurting. You need to stop."

"Not until we get enough blood," Aro said, just as the guard changed another tube onto the needle for more blood. That was his second one. Mason kept bawling.

"Stop that!" I yelled. It was then that I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body. I knew it was Edward. I could smell him. I slwoly moved away, not taking my eyes of Edward.

"There," Aro said suddenly. "Stop."

The guard stopped and took the needle out of Mason's arm. He didn't stop crying. I quickly started to walk towards him, Edward walking too. I went to one side of the bed, while Edward went to the other side, and I kneeled down. Edward did the same, and reached down and took Mason's hand. I crawled on the bed , my back against the headboard, and then gently lifted Mason into my arms.

"It's okay, Mason. I'm here. You're mommy is here," I cooed into his ear, holding him close. Edward was about to say something, but he quickly bit his lip. I looked up at him, our eyes meeting. "And your daddy is here, too."

Edward's face twitched with a smile. "Right. Daddy is here, buddy."

Mason was still crying, a weird, hiccup like cry. I held him against my chest, crying along with him. Edward was looking at Mason with eyes filled with sorrow. Mason's hand was wrapped around Edward's finger, clenching with all his might. I kissed his head, my tears running down my face.

"Well, I think we have all that we need. But I want you to keep Mason at a place where we can reach him whenever we need him for the next few days. Maybe at the Cullen's house."

I sighed. "Whatever you need. I guess."

I didn't really like the idea of having Mason stay with Edward at his house. But if it meant that he would be able to come home soon, then I would do whatever it would take.

I brang Mason's tiny hand up to my mouth, and kissed it gently. He stopped crying, but his face stayed that bright red colour.

"Don't worry Mason," I told him. "Mommy will make sure you'll come home soon. I promise."

**A/N- I really don't like the way I ended it, but I couldn't think of another way. I know this chapter is short, but I really hope you like it!**

**Oh, guess what? You can now follow me on Twitter! My Twitter username is the same as my fanficiton one: shaunna100! If you don't have a Twitter account, it's so easy to make one! Please, go do it now! :)**

**I would have updated this yesterday morning, but I got sick with the stomach flu, so all my day was spent in bed and throwing up and all that good stuff. The whole day while I was sick I kept saying to my mom "I got to update or they'll hate me!" and she would laugh and go "You're so dramatic." But I was serious! LOL! Well, heres the update. I hope it was worth the wait. 20 reveiws before I update! :)**

**Also, I want to say that I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. The writing system I have currently doesn't have spell check, and I'm too lazy to go back and look through. LOL!**


	16. Chapter 15: Rosalie

**Chapter Fifteen**

Aro let us leave after that, with strict warnings not to try to run away or escape. After all, he did have powers. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because we did something stupid, even though that was what Rosalie had done. So Edward and I both started to take Mason back to his house, our heads hung.

"I can't believe they did that to him," I told Edward once we were out of the ears of the guards. I actually didn't know if that were possible, but I hoped and prayed that it was.

Edward glanced at Mason, who was still sleeping soundly in my arms, and said, "I know."

"I mean, did you see how much pain he was in?" I asked, grimacing. Edward nodded, cringing. I just cradled Mason tighter against my chest.

"I'll make sure they don't ever do that again."

I didn't know whether or not I should believe him. There were tons of times when I believed him when I shouldn't have. But right now that was my comfort zone, and with it, I felt a little better.

When we reached the driveway of the Cullen mansion, everything seemed very quiet, very still. I could though, from the hard and serious look on Edward's face, that inside they were having a very heated conversation. His face twisted up, his head cocked from side to side. He kept doing this until we reached inside.

The first think I realized when I got into the house was that there was a new painting in the foyer, the second was that there was a particular blonde who I wasn't very happy with at this moment sitting on the couch. Esme and Carlisle were standing in front of her, Emmett was sitting next to her, and Alice and Jasper were just sitting on the loveseat, shaking their heads in what looked like disapproval.

When they realized I was there, everyone's head snapped up, and Rosalie stood up, "Bella, wait, let me explain to you what…"

I held up my hand, shaking my head. "No. I can't believe you did that, Rosalie. I trusted you, and you betrayed me."

Alice stood up now, walking towards me. She stopped by Rose's side. "Maybe you should just listen to Rose, Bella," Alice said.

I shook my head. "Don't tell me you're on her side now, Alice. You know how much pain she caused me."

Alice sighed. "She's my sister."

"And he's my son. And if you had a child, you would know what pain it is to lose that child. Even if it is just for a little while."

"I know, Bella. But maybe we should listen to Rose for a minute?"

"Yeah," Esme said. "Come on, just come listen to her. It won't take long. Come one."

I sighed, clutching Mason closer to my chest. Slowly, I walked over to the couch, and took a seat. Carlisle smiled at me, but I just nodded my head towards him in response. Rose and Alice, side my side, walked over to me. Rose sat beside me, Alice just stood there, and I just sat there with Mason, waiting.

"I bet your curious as to why I did why I did," Rose began.

"Damn right," Edward, who was coming up beside Alice, said. "Explain what gave you this crazy idea to take Mason right from under Bella's nose. And you better have a good answer."

"This may sound silly to you, but I was sick of you and Bella not being together anymore. I was upset that you were treating him the way that you were. Sure, he was stupid, but we all make stupid mistakes right? But at least Edward owned up to his actions and admitted it. I was just upset that you couldn't see that, Bella. So I took Mason, think that it would bring you closer together. I thought that having Mason gone would bring you two closer together. Then maybe things would be like the way they used to me," she admitted sheepishly.

"You did all that," I said, "just to try to get Edward and I back together?"

Rosalie nodded. "Yes."

"Well, that was so stupid!" Edward exclaimed. "You could have gotten Mason killed! Do you know what that would have meant?"

She hung her head slightly. "I wasn't really thinking _that_ much."

"You weren't thinking at all, Rose! You should have seen his face! He was terrified! And it was because of you!"

"Bro," Emmett said, standing up. "Don't talk to her like that. Sure, what she did was stupid, but think about it, Rose has always wanted a kid, you know? Just, give her some credit for being on your side, please?"

"Hey Bella," Rose said suddenly. "Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

I looked at Alice, who nodded eagerly, then back at Rosalie. "Sure." I gently gave Mason to Alice, and then stood up. Rose guided me upstairs to her and Emmett's bedroom, which was surprisingly pleasant and very open. It kind of reminded me of Edwards's room, except for the fact that there was a large kind size bed at the far end, by the window.

Rose closed the door, then walked over the bed and sat down. I hesitantly followed her and did the same thing. It was silent until she spoke.

"Edward never did tell you what happened to me when I was a human, did he?" she asked. I wondered what this had to do with anything, or why it was so important that we had to escape everyone downstairs.

"Not specifically, no," I told her. "I mean, he told me you were hurt before Carlisle found and changed you. But he never told me what happened. He said that it was something for you to tell me on your own time."

"And that time," she said, "is now."

"Okay," I stated. "Begin."

"I hate to have to brag about this at a time like this, but when I was human, I was beautiful. Not as beautiful as I am now, of course, but since I was twelve, I've had guys look at me like I was the most amazing thing on the earth. Which I believed I was. There was one day when my mother told me to dress in my most beautiful dress and head down to my father's work to give him his lunch. I didn't know why I was told to look good, but I did anyway then headed on my way. My father worked at a bank, you see."

"So you guys were rich?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Middle class," she told me. "Anyway, there was this guy named Royce King there, and he was very handsome and treated me well. We only knew each other a few months before we were to be married. And I was happy. I wanted a loving husband and beautiful children, just like my best friend Vera. She was married to this wonderful man, and had a little baby boy named Henry. I wanted that _so_ badly, Bella. I wanted that for then I've ever wanted anything before."

"What stopped you?" I questioned.

"Well, I was coming home from Vera's one night. It was dark, but I didn't see the need to call my father to pick me up, as my house was only a few blocks away. As I was walking, I could hear voices in the distance, loud voices, and one of those voices was Royce's. He was calling my name, so I went to him. He was there with his friends, drunk. As a matter of fact, they were all drunk."

I gasped. "That's terrible!"

"Oh," Rose said with a shrug. "It gets worse. Him and his friends started to taunt me. It wasn't innocent taunting either; it was bad. Royce ripped off my jacket, hit me, and laughed at me. He even called me names, names that I wouldn't have even thought about calling my worst enemy. Not that I had one, really. But then he…, well, I'll save that part. I'd rather not re-live it again."

I looked at her with these glossy eyes. I touched my cheek, and I realized I had tears running down my cheek. It all made more sense to me now. Rosalie was raped. That was why she is like she is, done the things she's done. Because she was hurt. I felt pity for her.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. "I didn't know…"

"I know. It was impossible for you to know, Bella." She laughed a beautiful musical laugh. "I just thought I should tell you now how lucky I think you are. I mean, some people might look down on you because it was a teenage, unplanned pregnancy. But I think it's so beautiful. Mason is beautiful, Bella."

I smiled. "He is."

"When I had him for that little while," she said. "I felt jealous of you. You had this beautiful boyfriend who adored you, and this wonderful little baby to call your own. When Edward left, I knew without a doubt that he was going to come back. And when he did, I expected you to run into his arms. But you didn't, and that confused me. You had the opportunity to have this perfect little family, just like Vera, but you passed it up. And that… it made me upset, because it was what I always wanted."

"It's just the way I feel," I told her honestly. "I didn't want him to go. But I feel like if I let him back into my life, I'll get hurt again."

"But you won't," she stated simply. "Edward, he loves you so much. When he left, it was to protect you, not to hurt you. When he left, he was so depressed, so… out of it. He felt like he gave a part of himself up."

"When he left, he took a part of me with him. I don't know if I can ever get that back."

"You don't get it," Rose said. "He's trying to give it back to you, but you won't take it. You need to open up your heart again. Open it up to him, Bella."

"I'm... I'm scared, okay? I want to be able to talk to him, but I'm mad at him, Rosalie. I'm mad that he didn't tell me why he left to begin with. I'm mad that he told me he didn't love me before he left."

"If you guys don't get back together, Edward will never love another person again. He won't be able to. You need to let him be with you."

I was silent.

"Maybe," I told her quietly, my voice nothing but a whisper. "Maybe."

--

**A/N- I really, really, really like this chapter. I don't usually say that about chapters, but I really do like this one. I love Rosalie's character so much, and I hope you guys can see what she went through and why she did what she did when she took Mason!**

**Again, you can follow me on Twitter! My username is the same as my fanficiton one: shaunna100!**

**30 reviews or more, please!**


	17. Chapter 16: Hard Goodbyes

**Chapter Sixteen**

When I walked back downstairs, I saw that Edward had Mason in his arm, rocking him back and forth as he stood by the window. I folded my arms carefully over my chest, and walked over to him.

I taped him on the shoulder. "I can take him now?"

He turned around slowly, and when he was facing me, I noticed that Mason was solid asleep in his arms. "Why don't we just set him upstairs in my room to sleep? He might be more comfortable that way."

I nodded. I didn't really see a problem with letting Mason sleep for a while. He must be so tired after all that he went through. When I looked down, I saw that his arm was red and swollen where the needle had penetrated him.

"Yeah. Sound's okay."

Edward nodded, and slowly led me upstairs to his bedroom. It looked the same, no bed, except there was a little cot in the corner. It was white, similar to the one I had at home for Mason, except this one had a mobile with zoo animals on it. I wondered why Edward would have that there.

So I decided to ask. "Why do you have that?" I asked, pointing to the cot. Edward walked over and gently put Mason in the cot, bringing the blankets up to his chest. Then he turned around and faced me.

"Just being prepared," he said. "I was hoping you'd let him come over sometime. I'm thankful I got that now, since you are letting him."

"I'm not letting him," I reminded him. "Aro said he had to stay here, remember?"

He nodded. "Right. I remember."

When we went back downstairs, Esme was sitting on the couch with Emmett. Rose was sitting with Alice, talking over something I didn't know about. On the television, I could see a football game going on. I wondered if Charlie was watching the same thing. But then I remembered.

"Hey, what do I say to Charlie? I mean, he can't know what happened… and he's going to want to know where I found him."

Carlisle walked in just as I said this, and he said, "You can't tell your father that you've found him. You need to keep the search going until Aro is done doing what he needs to do to Mason. Then we can tell your father that we found him, Edward and I."

"But he'll want to know where you found him," I told him. Carlisle just nodded. I wasn't sure what to make of that.

"You'll just have to say we found him abandoned in the woods," he said. "Whatever we do, we can't lead any suspicions onto anyone."

"Okay," I said. "I guess that makes sense."

"Score!" I heard Emmett yell. When I turned, he was standing up, inches away from the television.

"Babe," Rose said with a laugh. "Come on." She gave him a look telling him to turn off the TV and become a part of this conversation.

"But I really wanna know who wins!" he whined.

"The opposite team wins," Alice said.

"Screw you, Alice. Screw you," Emmett said, with a slight chuckle.

When I looked up at Edward, he wasn't laughing. Instead, he was looking at Rose with this look of… anger. It was something I hadn't seen on him before, and it was weird to see it now.

Alice stood up. "Come on, Edward. Just let it go. You know why she did it."

"He could have been killed," he said, and I wondered why he was keeping it up. It would be much easier for Edward to just let it go. But as I thought about it, maybe they were thinking that it would be easier for me to just let it go.

"I know that, and I'm sorry," Rose pleaded once again. I felt pity for her now, knowing her story and what she went through as a human. She wanted something so badly that I already had.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to him. Assure me that this won't happen again, Rosalie."

"I promise you, Edward. I'll keep him safe."

I turned to say something to Alice, but my phone vibrated loudly in my pocket. I knew it was going to be Charlie, calling me with news that they hadn't found Mason, or any clues as to where he would be.

I grabbed my phone, took a breath, then put it to my ear. "Hello?" I made sure that my voice sounded shallow, brittle, even.

"Bella," I heard Charlie say on the other line. "It's Dad."

I let out a deep breath for a dramatic effect. "Dad," I said slowly. "What is it? Have you found anything on Mason?"

He was silent for a moment before saying. "Not yet, sweetie. But we will. I have people everywhere looking for him. Stationed as for as Seattle, and even in Oregon. They have dogs at each location, along with something of Mason's that I got from his crib and in the laundry room. We also notified all Taxi's and airports, even mall security. Whoever took him can't be that far, I'm sure. So don't worry, because we will find him. Today, tomorrow, a week from now. We will find him."

I swallowed, hard, despite my knowings. "Okay. I trust you guys. Just," I pondered for the right thing to say for a minute, "bring him home to me, okay?"

To say I didn't feel guilty about lying to Charlie would be a lie. He, being my father, after all, deserved to know the truth. But unfourtantly, due to the terrible circumstances, he could never know. He could never know about the Cullen's secret, he could never know that Mason was safe and sound with us, he could never know that Mason wasn't fully human.

"Be safe Bella," Charlie said finally. "I'll see you at home."

"Bye dad. I love you."

"I love you, too."

When we hung up, I felt even more then guilty for doing that to him. I could tell by the sound of his voice, strained and clenched, that he was worried about Mason, even more than I was when I first found out he was missing. And to think that I was the one to cause even a little of that pain made my heart turn.

When I turned around, Alice was standing next to me. "Charlie?" she asked. I nodded. "I can see that he's worried. But he'll be happy when you get to take Mason home."

"I really hope so."

"In the mean time, I think you should go see Carson and Lauren. They found out that Mason was gone and have been trying to call you at your house. They are at the hotel, in their room. Go."

I didn't want to argue, so I did as I was told and quickly went out the door. I got into my truck, started the engine swiftly, then puttered down the road until I reached the main one. From there, I went to the hotel, parked my truck, and slowly got out.

I decided that I hated that hotel. It was old, and stupid, and smelled bad. But I think I hated it mostly because Mason was hurt in here, even if it was only a needle. It was still pain that was caused in this building, so I officaly hate it.

When I walked down the hall, I knocked on that door, and Carson awnsered it. "Bella," he said. He sounded surprised to see me. Behind him, I could see Lauren sitting at that little round table, drinking a can of coke and playing a sole game of solitare. When she looked up and saw me, she quickly got up and came ot Carson's side.

"Come in, Bella," she told me, opening the door wider. I stepped in, and took a seat at the edge of the bed. I kept reminding myself to act depressed, upset, so that would be suspisious. That was the last thing I needed at this moment.

"Have they found anything on Mason?" Lauren asked. I knew she would be the one to bring it up; she and Mason got along great. "I mena, anything at all?"

I shook my head sadly, that same sad feeling overcoming me for making them feel this way. "Nothing yet. But they have polica stationed as far as Oregon. Airports and malls are notified. It won't be long before they need to put out an Amber Alert."

"An Amber Alert," Lauren said, her voice holding so much disbelief. "Wow."

Carson nodded. "Wow," he agreed. "So what do we do now? Is there anything we can do to help? Anything at all."

I shook my head. "No. All we have to do it wait. Charlie is making sure they are doing all that they can to find him."

I saw Lauren nod her head sadly. Then she came up to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, embracing me into a hug. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always going to listen. Always."

I nodded into her shoulder. "I know."

When we pulled apart, Lauren gave me this reasurring smile to make me feel better. I felt guilty, again. Maybe I should just tell her that I had Mason, and that he was fine? But that wouldn't work out at all. No, I would have to let it play out on it's own and hope for the best.

"Our flight leaves in two hours," Carson said suddenly. "But I'll be in contact with you. You have my number, so don't be afriad to call me whenever you need me."

"Your flight leaves today?!" I nearly yelled. "I thought you still had a couple days left?"

Carson laughed a little. "Time flew by, that's for sure," he said with a shurg.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It really does."

And that wasn't a lie.

The next day, I was at the airport with Lauren and Carson in my embrace, trying not to cry. I knew this day was going to come, but I didn't think that it would come so soon. It seemed like just yesterday that I was welcoming them to Forks, and now, I was biding them farewell. I mean, I knew that I could call whenever I wanted, but it wouldn't be the same without them. Maybe I should go back to Florida to live with Renee for a little while? While that seemed logical, I didn't think it was possible. We were already setteled here, and moving again would just cause such a fuss.

"We'll call every week," Lauren said as she stood back. Her hand was locked firmily in Carson's. "Promise."

I nodded weakly. "Sounds good."

Then, with one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, they were gone, in the terminal, away from Forks and my life, and everything that mattered to me.

Going home to an empty house was even harder than saying goodbye to my friends. Every thing in Charlie's little house seemed so big. The space was hard to fill without anything to fill it. A sole tear ran down my cheek as I thought of spending the night without Mason. Mason was my rock, just like Edward had been once upon blue moon. I was going to have to sleep in my room, alone, worrying about my son, even though I knew that he was in a house full of vampires, and that nothing could hurt him. But my mind wandered. What if the Volturi came back for more? I shuddered at the thought of Mason's pained face.

I was sitting on the couch, watching old re-runs of some sitcom that I hated when Charlie walked through the door. He was quiet as he came in, not speaking to me, or even acting like he knew I was there. I sighed, knowing that I was causing him this pain, and then turned back to the television.

"Hello, Bella," Charlie said suddenly as he came to sit on the chair across from me. I sat up now, leaning against the arm rest of the couch. "How are you?"

I just shook my head. "Oh, I don't know... I don't know anything anymore." Again, I made my voice sorrowfilled. I wanted nothing more but to run to the Cullen's house and get Mason. I wanted to tell Charlie that he was safe and sound, perfectly fine, but I couldn't.

"We're going to find him, Bella. You can mark my words on that for sure. I will not rest until Mason is home with us again. Do you understand me?"

I nodded weakly. "Yes."

Turning back to the television, I had a feeling that the next few days were going to go by extremely slow. A house without Mason's crying or lauging or gurgels would be terrible, but I knew it was what I had to go through in order to protect him. I loved him too much.

--

**PLEASE READ**

**A/N- Okay, so I've been thinking about something for a while. Instead of having this story have just a sequel, I was hoping to make it a three part story. Think of it as a ****sequel to the sequel. But the thing is, I don't know that it's called. I know that a story after the original story is called a sequel, but what would a sequel to a sequel be called? If anyone can help, it would be great!**

**Also, I really hope you all like this chapter, and I'm sorry it took a million years to write. But it's up now! So, please reveiw! Forty before I update!**


	18. Chapter 17: Wondering

**Chapter Seventeen**

I didn't go to school the next day. Instead, I went to the Cullen's house to check on Mason. When I walked in, the first thing I realized was that the house was dead quiet. It was eerie to be in such a big house with nothing to hear but silence. Now I realized that Charlie was right all along -silence is the loudest type of noise.

"Hello?" I called out, but there was no awnser but the puttering of rain on the roof that almost echoed through the house. "Is anyone home?" Again, no response.

I furrowed my brows and began to walk up the stairs, wondering where they all could be. Of course, my mind travelled to the worst possible thing, and I tried to convince myself that it was okay, that everything was fine.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I began to pear into each room, only to find them empty. Then, when I came to Edward's room, I found that the door was closed. Carefully, I put my hand on the knob and began to twist it open. Then, inside, I saw that Edward was laying down, with Mason asleep on his chest. Edward looked up when he saw me come in.

"Sorry I didn't go down to get you," he told me right away. I closed the door behind me. "I didn't want to wake him. He looks so peaceful."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Hunting," Edward replied smoothly. "They left about an hour ago."

"Oh," I said, walking over to the foot of the bed and sitting down nervously. I reached over and stroked Mason's head with my fingers softly. "He really does look peaceful. Are you sure he isn't cold?"

"Nah," Edward said. "He's fine."

I nodded. "Okay."

"So why aren't you in school?" he asked. Mason stirred, anad Edward quickly brang his hand up and placed it on his back, and Mason fell right back into his slumber. "You should be in school."

I shook my head. "Everyone thinks that Mason is missing. I really don't want to go to school to get their pity. So why aren't you in school."

Edward shrugged. "Someone had to stay home with him, right?"

I sighed. "I guess so."

It was silent then for a little while. I watched Mason as his little hands clutched onto Edward's shirt for support, and Edward gently hold his back to keep him from falling. For some strange reason, I found myself smiling at this, and I had no idea why.

"Um, can I hold him for a little while?" I asked, eager to have my little boy in my arms. It was so hard to be away from him for the night, and I wanted to feel his little body in my arms.

"Of course. You're his mother, after all."

Edward brang his over hand around and cupped Mason's head, then he slowly began to sit up from his position on his back, until he was sitting upright. Then, he passed Mason to me. Mason awoke, his eyes bright and curious. I think they sparkled when he saw me.

"Hi baby boy," I said as I gently started to rock him back and forth. "How's my angel doing?"

Mason gurgled, so I took that as a good sign. I ran my hand over his auburn hair, feeling the softness in between my fingers. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, letting my lips linger there for a moment before I looked back up at Edward, who was grinning.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You act like you've been away from him for months."

I gaped. "You try being away from him for night!"

"I have been."

My face fell. "I know."

And then it was silent. Real quiet. And I hated it.

"Hey Bella," I heard Edward say. I turned to look at him. "Can I ask you some questions?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"When you found out you were pregnant, what was going through your mind?"

Was he really asking this? I had to think about it for a while before I could answer.

"I was wondering how the hell I was suppose to raise a baby by myself. I've never been so scared in my entire life. I felt like… like the whole world was against me. I didn't know what people at school was going to think, and I didn't know how Renee and Charlie would react."

"How did they react, anyway?" he asked.

"Charlie was mad, of course. But can you blame him? It's not every day your seventeen year old daughter gets pregnant. Renee reacted a little differently to my surprise. She was more reasonable. She said that yelling and screaming over it wouldn't help the situation. The same thing happened to her, too. Well, she was married, but she was still young. She knew how I was feeling."

"I thought about coming back, you know," he said. "I thought about it every day. But then I thought about hurting you, or someone else hurting you because of me, and for some reason, that made me stay where I was longer."

"Where did you go, anyway?" I asked.

"We went everywhere," Edward said. "We stayed in Alaska for a couple months, then we went to Italy. We stayed in Canada for a while, too. Way up north."

"Where the moose are?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, where the moose are."

"What made you come back?"

Edward reached over and touched Mason's arm. "This little guy. When I found out, I couldn't stay away. Plus, I wanted to see you again. It wasn't easy being away."

"I guess that's reasonable."

I saw that Edward was about to say something, but the sound of the door opening and closing from downstairs stopped him.

Edward stood up, and walked out to his door. "We're up here," he said.

A few seconds later, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were all surrounding me.

"How are you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Good," I replied. "I'm glad to be able to see Mason again."

"How long are you going to stay for?" Alice asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"I'm actually going to leave now. Charlie will be home soon, and I want to be there with him. He's taking this really hard. It's his only grandchild."

"That's understandable," Esme said. "Come on, we'll walk you to the door."

I stood up, and put Mason into Alice's arms. I kissed his forehead, then turned on my heel, and started to walk down the stairs, everyone following behind me. When I reached the door, I turned back around to face everyone.

"Take good care of him, okay guys?" I asked with a slight smile. I wanted so badly to be able to pick Mason up and take him back home. I really didn't want to have to spent another night without him, to be worrying about how he was and if they were taking good care of him. I knew that they were, but as a mother, I have my own instints.

When I drove home, I noticed one thing right away. Jacob's bet up little Rabit was in my driveway, and him leaning against the hood of the car. I pulled the truck up beside him, and then got out. When I came across to look at Jacob, I saw hi face was strained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, his voice hard and edgy. "Why didn't you tell me Mason was kidnapped?"

I was at a loss for words. "I- It slipped my mind."

He got off the car. "How does something like that slip your mind?!" he asked in a furious tone of voice. He really was protective of Mason.

"There's nothing to worry about, okay?" I said, then started up the driveway to the door. I could feel Jacob behind me.

"_He_ has something to do with this, doesn't he?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "Anwser me, Bella! I need to know!"

I turned around abruptly, bearly making Jacob fall backwards. "He's fine, okay! He's safe and sound, and perfectly healthy."

"You shouldn't trust him with Mason," he spat.

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it," I told him seriously. He was really starting to annoy me now, which was weird, considering Jacob never had before. But it was getting a little out of control for my liking. How dare he try to tell me what was best for my son! I'm his mother, I would know.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he said suddenly, his voice not as harsh. "But Mason is like the little brother I never had, so I don't want anything bad to happen to him. God, Bella, I was so worried when Billy told me he was missing. I would have been here sooner, but Billy insisted that I stay back and let your grieve."

"Thanks for the concern," I said easily.

I opened the door, and stepped in, then turned around to face Jacob.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "No, it's alright. I just wanted to clear that up. Sorry."

"It's fine," I said. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

He nodded. "Sure."

I walked in, closed the door, then headed to the kitchen to start to make Charlie's dinner.

--

**A/N- Okay, people, we have a problem. I have writer's block, and bad writer's block. I've been trying for the last two and a half hours to make this chapter longer, but I just can't think of anywhere to go. So, I'm asking you lovely people to help me decided. PM me, or review this chapter with an idea you have. Big or small, I'll take it! Please help me!**


	19. Chapter 18: Midnight Chats

**Chapter Eighteen**

I was starring at the white ceiling, picturing colors and shapes that I knew were not there. Pinks, blue's, purple's and yellow's were dancing in my mind, spreading through my imagination like a wildfire. I couldn't get to sleep tonight, which was resonable, considering that my baby was in a house full of vampires, and not here with me. I was so tempted to get up and drive to the Cullen's house, but if Charlie awoke and found me gone, it would drive him into overload, and that was something that I didn't want to happen.

Turning over to my side, I caught a glimpse of a picture of Mason and I. It was taken a few hours after he was born. I was holding him proudly in my arms, beaming, even though I had gone through child birth hours before. Mason looked so tiny, wrapped in his little blue blanket. Even though that was only two months ago, it seemed like he grew so much.

Smiling, I reached over and traced my finger along the edge of the frame, bring it down and tracing the outline of my body. I took a breath then, and turned back on my back, folding my arms over my stomach and sighing. This is stupid, I thought to myself. I'll see him tomorrow. Just seven more hours, that's all. It'll be fine.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the colors once again. I started to take deep, calming breaths to try to find slumber, but of course, that ceased to work. Then I started to think about Mason, and all the stuff I wanted to do with him: teach him how to ride a bike, take him to his first kindergarden class, pack his lunch, tell him stories about my childhood. That gave me a a peace of mind, and for the first time in an hour, I foud myself slowly drifting to sleep.

Just when I felt tranquil, I could hear something at my window. Opening my eyes, I looked over in a bit of a panic, and was shocked when I saw Edward outside my window. And shocking of all -he had Mason with him, clutched against his chest and wrapped in a yellow fleece blanket. I could see that he had on his winter suit under that.

I jumped up and rushed over to the window, fumbling with the locks for a little while before it opened. Edward handed me Mason right away, and carefully stepped in himself. He turned back around and closed the window, then turned to me, smiling in defeat.

"I would have been here sooner," he said to me, in a whisper because Charlie was sleeping. "But I didn't want to run with Mason in my arms. I was afriad it might scare him. Remember how scared you were when first ran with you?"

I nodded, looking down at Mason. I was so happy to see him! "Yeah, I remember. Not excactly the best experiance in my life."

Edward nodded, wandering around my room. His eyes landed on the picture taken of Mason, and with one swift movement, the frame was up in his hand. He brang it close to his face, and smiled.

"Wow," he said finally.

"What?" I asked quietly, a little confused. Edward chuckeled and put the frame back down, turning to me then. He looked nice in the dim light of my bedroom.

"You look great in the picture," he told me. "Especialy after having a baby."

"Oh please," I scoffed. "I look like shit in that picture. I'm all sweaty and gross, and my hair is a mess. You're just saying that to be nice."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not just saying it to get your attention. I actually think you look very nice in that picture."

"Well, thanks then, I guess."

Edward grinned, like he had just one something. "Your welcome."

Rolling my eyes slightly, I looked back down at Mason, who was looking up at me with beaming eyes. I smiled and put my finger near his hand, watching as he wrapped his little fingers all the way around and gripped tightly. Then he gurgled, that same little gurgle that I loved, and I grinned proudly.

"What made you bring him down here, anyway?" I asked, not looking up at Edward. I walked over to my bed and sat down, bringing Mason closer to me and kissing his fingers. "I mean, I'm glad you did, don't get me wrong. But you didn't have to. What made you?"

He shrugged, trying to be indifferent. "I knew that you'd want to see him tonight. And Alice had said she saw that you were unable to sleep. So I brang him down. Hopefully it'll make you feel better."

"Oh, trust me, it is," I said, stroking Mason's hair with my hand. "And tell Alice I said thank you. You can come get Mason in the morning."

"I can't do that," Edward said, shaking his head. "Carlisle said it was best if I stay with him while he's here. He's afraid that someone from the Volturi may be watching, or coming back every few days to check up, so he doesn't want me to leave him unsupervised. I hope you understand."

I sighed, dissapointed. "Not even for an hour?"

He shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I sighed. "Whatever's best, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

It was silent for a few minutes after that. I didn't really noticed. I was too busy playing with my son, cooeing over everything he did so I could hold onto it. It was hard to imagine that, years and years from now, we would be seperated. We would still get to see each other, but even the thought of being away from him made me shutter.

"You don't have to worry about anything, you know," Edward said suddenly, pulling me out of my little trance.

I looked up, and cocked my head to the side. "What? Worry about what?"

"Anything," Edward said easily. "Money, health care. We have that all taken care of."

"That's a lot to ask, don't you think?" I asked.

"Of course it's not," he said. "I want to make sure that you and Mason have the best of everything, that you have everything you could ever want. Before my parents became ill, I lived a very... poor lifestyle. I didn't have everything new -not that I really wanted it. I just want Mason to have the oppurtunity's that I never got to have."

I smiled. That was rather nice of him, to offer us this stuff. It wasn't that we needed the money, or even the health care, for that matter, considering Charlie's work covered half of all expenses, but being offered it was nice. Very nice. "Thanks, Edward. Really."

"Carlisle and Esme -especialy Esme- want to make sure that Mason can have everything he needs. Esme kind of looks at Mason as the son she lost all those years ago, but in a grandmother kind of way. Does that make sense?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug. "She never got to experiance a life with her baby, and Mason is probaly the only way she'll get close to something like this again. Goodness, I feel so bad for her. I can't imagine lossing a child, especialy after holding it in my arms. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to this little guy. I'm so lucky to have him."

"_We're_ so lucky to have him," Edward corrected. I looked up, and our eyes met for a brieft second. But in that second, I found that sense of security that I had been longing for, wanting. It was if all my worries just seemed to dissapear into thin air, poof, gone, never to be seen again.

"Yeah, we are."

I swiped my finger across Mason's nose, and he smiled. He was such a brillant baby, so alert and alive. He sort of reminded me of Alice, in a way, which was weird considering Edward and Alice had no blood relation as a human. It was as if a part of each of the cullen's drifted into Mason, making him a part of them, forever.

He had Edward bronze hair, and the bright green eyes he had as a human. He was laid back, like Edward, but still so full of life that it was scary.

I think he was like Alice in that he was always so lively, making us smile, even in awful situations. When me and Charlie would fight, he would always be there to make us both laugh, even just for a second. And that seemed to bring us closer.

He was like Emmett, too. He was a tough little guy, but fragile at the same time. It was easy to hurt him, but, just like Emmett, he was willing to fight back rough and tough, and not be scared about anything.

Mason had Jasper's sense of calming. With one look at his brilliant face, he could make all your worries drift away. Whether you were sad, or mad, with one glance everything would change, and suddenly all that mattered was being happy, joyful, for Mason.

He reminded me of Rose, too. When he wants something, he'll do anything to get it. Forget to feed him his bottle, and he'll let you know. But when he gets whatever he wanted, his looks at you with these bright eyes, as if to say thank you.

He had Esme's genle nature, always so nice and careful. He would smooth his hand down your cheek, looking into your eyes, even if for just a moment. He would smile, wrap his little hand around your finger, and let you know how much he loves you.

Mason was like Carlisle, too, believe it or not. If you had a broken heart, he could mend it right back up for you in a matter of moments. I liked that a lot.

It was weird, considering Mason wasn't really related to the rest of the Cullen's in a biological way. But still, he possesed different charactoristics for each of them. It was freaky, if you ask me, but I knew that it was there for a reason.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do," Edward said suddenly. I jerked up, looking at him, wondering what he could mean. He was confusing tonight.

"What?"

"Mason, he will grow like a normal human being. He might live to be sixty, seventy, ro even eighty. But it doesn't matter. I'm going to be around to watch him die."

This caught me a little off guard. I really didn't want to think about Mason dying, not know, not ever.

"It's life," was all I could manage to say. It wasn't a smart awnser.

Edward shook his head. "If it were like, it would have happened to me a long time ago."

"Well, there isn't much that you can do. It's a natural part of the _human_ life."

Edward bit his lip. I could tell he had something on his mind, something he wanted to share with me. "Well," he began. I was listening intently. "There is one other option. But I'm not even going to go there with you at this time, because I know you'll shoot it down."

"What is it, Edward?" I asked him, irratated.

"Before I go on, promise me you'll think about, about the positive side, before you say anything. Okay?"

I was a little hesitent. "Okay. Now what is it?"

He gulped, rubbed the back of his head. "We could change Mason into a vampire. When he's of age, of course. Seventeen, sixteen years old."

I thought about it. I thought about it again. And again. And again. And even one more time.

"Hell no."

His face fell. "I told you that you were going to shoot it down."

"Edward, that's insane. What about me? I don't want my son to stop growing. And what about what you said before? About not daming anyboody to this life who had another choice? Mason had the oppurtunity to live a normal life. You said you wanted him to experiance everything you never, and being human is one of them. I'm sorry, Edward, but there's just no way."

He nodded. "Right. There's no way." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Again, it was silent. I began to think about what Edward had said. Mason, a vampire? No way. I mean, there's going to come a time when Mason is going to wonder why his father never seems to get any older. Maybe when he's fourteen or fifteen. Maybe younger. Maybe older. So we will have to explain to him the concept of his family. But him becoming a vampire? No. But, what if he chooses to become a vampire like his father? What if he wants that...?

Stop, I told myself mentally. That isn't going to happen. No, Mason will live to be an old man who will die warm in hsi bed. He won't become like that. I won't allow it.

--

Edward left about an hour after that. We didn't talk about much after that, especialy not about Mason becoming a vampire. That was just out of the question. Instead, we were talking about his family, my family, my friends in florida, my mother, Phil, even. Just small talk, which was all I really needed. Right before he left, though, he grabbed some of Mason's clothes and toys, a few of his blankets and the baby montior. I cried when they left.

But before Edward left, there was one thing that made it a little easier to sleep. Mason was to be found the say after tomorrow. Carlisle and Emmett would "find him in the woods" while going on a walk, wrapped in an old blanket and an old dirty onesie. I was so glad that I would get to bring him home again. So glad, actually, that I decided I would go to school. I was show Lauren and Savannah how tough I was, what a tropper, and then hope for the best.

"You don't have to go to school today," Charlie was saying as I finished my last peice of toast. "You can stay home if you wish."

I shook my head, swallowing. "No, I need to go. I don't want to miss anymore school than I already have. One day is enough for me. I need something to take my mind of it."

Charlie sighed and nodded. "If you think it's best for you, then go on. I'll be working late tonight. I'm helping the investagators scoop out Port Angelas."

I nodded. "Okay." I stood up from the table and threw my dishes in the sink. Then I went over and grabbed my coat, threw it on, then headed out the door to my truck. It started witha roar as usual, and I backed out of the driveway and onto the road.

When I reached school, there was only one parking space that I could see, and that space was right next to Lauren's car. Oh great, I thought to myself. Just what I needed to start my dad off with.

I drove up, and parked in the spot, aware of Lauren and Savannah, along with their possy, watching me, my every move. I had to take a breath to stable myself before I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and got out.

"So mommy," Lauren said. "Where's that baby today? Oh, wait, that's right. He's missing because _someone_ couldn't look after him well enough."

Savannah laughed. "I felt bad for you, once upon a time. Oh well. I guess you get what you deserve, eh?"

I turned around. "So you think that I deserve having my son taken from me?" I knew that Mason was safe, but I couldn't help it.

"Obvisouly, if you couldn't take care of him youself."

"Hey, be quiet," a voice said from beside me. I looked up and saw Edward, standing next to me, the protective look that I had loved on his face, building in each of his features.

"Oh, the super baby daddy comes to rescue. How sweet. Oh, where were you nine months ago?"

Edward clenched his fists together. "Just leave Bella alone, and we won't have a problem."

"Oh, I'm so scared. You're pathetic. You're nothing to be scared of."

This made Edward smile. "Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You have no idea how scary I can be."

--

**PLESE READ**

**A/N- I want to thank everyone for the amazing ideas I got from them! It really helped me through my writer's block, and I'm thankful for that, because now I know excactly where I want this story to go. THANKS! Well, I should go now, considering it's twelve minutes past my bedtime! REVIEW!**

**I have made a poster for Need. I really like it! To see it, you can go to my profile and look at my icon. Or, for a bigger version, click on the link in my profile! If you do look at it, please PM me and let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 19: Confrontation

**Chapter Nineteen**

I thought he was going to hit her. Just lift his hand back and swing, his cold palm leaving her face red and stinging. I waited in anticipation for that to happen, but nothing ever did. I waited again –maybe he would get her by surprise? But nothing. I guess I wasn't really that surprised, considering Edward had a very gentle nature to him. I still wished he was hit her though, really hard. Then I'd love for her to try to hit her back. I really wanted to see that. But nothing.

"Oh, please, Cullen," Savannah said with a scoff. "You're nothing but low life scum. It doesn't even matter that your father is the head doctor in out hospital –that doesn't make you anymore special than the rest of us. Oh, excuse me, I mean your adoptive father. Your mother was probably a slut, just like you little girlfriend over there."

How dare she say that? If she would say something like that to Edward, a person who everyone generally stayed away from, I wonder what she would, or have been saying to the other student. No one deserved to be spoken to like that –except for Savannah and Lauren.

"You got nerve," I spat angrily. "No one should be spoken to that way. What makes you think your anymore special than the rest of us? Nothing! You're suck this selfish, low life, bitch who has nothing else better to do than mock other people who did absolutely nothing to you." And, with that, I stepped towards her, raised my hand, and slapped her across the face.

She yelped, and grabbed her cheek, jumping away from me. I stood, with my hand still half raised in the air, and exhaled in one swift motion. It felt good, believe me, and for a moment I wanted to do it again. But I couldn't go that. Once was good, so I lowered my hand just as she went on her knees.

"You bitch!" she screeched. Lauren, who was hovering over her for support, was looking at me with this look on her face. I just looked at her and smiled innocently before turning back to Savannah.

"I may be a bitch," I said easily with a shrug. I walked over to her and sank down to her level. "But at least I'm not a selfish bitch. Think about that one, Savannah, but don't strain yourself."

I got up then, and turned my back on her. I could tell she was glaring at me, but I didn't care. I just kept walking, and it wasn't long before Edward was at my time. I turned to him, about to say something, but then I heard clapping.

I turned ahead. There in front of me where about twenty over students, all clapping. I laughed, and went up the stairs to school.

--

Each time the bell would ring after a period, the teacher would call me up just as everyone was leaving to their next class, and tell me how truly sorry they were for my "loss." Each of them was saying how, if they lost their child, they wouldn't be able to go on. I just nodded, taking in their kind words. It was all kind of saddening, and made me want to see Mason.

I avoided Savannah and Lauren, and all there other plastic friends for the rest of the day. Not because I was scared of them or what they would say, but simply because I had nothing more to say to them. Like my mother had told me when I saw young- when someone makes fun of you, it isn't because they don't like you, it's because their jealous of something you have. And for them, that was love.

When I was walking down the stairs, heading towards my car, Joan, who I hadn't seen in what seemed like forever, step in front of me, stopping me in my trail. For a moment we just looked at each other, and I could see the sorrow filled in her eyes.

"Bella," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know what to say. I'm so terribly sorry."

Again, I put on the act, lowering my head slightly. "Thanks, Joan. I really appreciate it. I need all the support I can get right now."

She leaned in and hugged me, keeping me there as she said, "If there's absolutely anything I can do, don't be afraid to call me. Or come visit me at lunch or after school. Whenever you want to. I'm always here. Okay?"

She leaned back, and I said, "Thanks."

She nodded at me and continued on her way up the stairs. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I was making other people feel bad. And I was feeling back about having to lie to them like this. But whatever is best for Mason is what I have to do.

I got in my truck, but instead of going straight to my house, I went to the Cullen's house. Everyone was there, except for Rose and Emmett, who were gone hunting again.

Now, we were all in the family room. I was sitting next to Esme as she bounced Mason on her knee. We were going to discuss tomorrow, and how Mason was going to be found.

"Wait, explain to me how he is going to be found?" I asked, wondering.

"It's rather simple," Carlisle said. "Emmett and I will be "walking through the woods" as we always do, and then we'll find him. We'll bring him to Charlie right away, as we don't want people to think of us as suspects."

"That's it?" I asked. "You're sure that this is going to work?"

Carlisle nodded easily. "Oh yes. Don't worry, Bella. This will all be behind you soon."

I smiled. "Good. I miss having him with me at night." I laughed lightly, just to lighten the mood a little.

"You'll have him soon enough dear," Esme said softly. Then she took Mason and gently spun him around so he was looking at her. "I bet you miss your mommy at night, too, don't you little guy."

I smiled. Esme would have made a great mother to her son, and I felt bad that she lost him.

"And I bet you can't wait to see your grandfather Charlie either, huh buddy?" She was talking to him in a soft baby voice, and I couldn't help but giggle. Mason smiled and put his hand to her cheek.

"He likes you," I noted with a laugh. Esme turned to me and laughed her beautiful, musical laugh. Then she turned back to Mason and kissed his cheek.

"I hope so."

Esme gently gave Mason back to me, laying him in my arms gently. I took him eagerly, holding his on my knee so he was facing me, bouncing him gently. He smiled and, just like he did to Esme, put his hand on my cheek, gently caressing it. I reached up and touched his little nose, watching as he squealed in delight.

He yawned suddenly, and leaned in to put his head on my shoulder. I put my left hand on the back of his head, my right one supporting his body, gently rocking his back and forth. I could hear him sucking on his thumb, a habit he picked up a few days after he was born.

I knew Carlisle was about to say something, but then suddenly, everyone perked up, even Edward.

"What's he doing here?" he asked, turning to Carlisle. Even Rose and Emmett, who were keeping their distance during this conversation, perked up a little.

Carlisle sniffed the air. "I don't know. But I guess we're going to find out."

Then the doorbell rang.

Carlisle looked back at Rose, who nodded and then stiffly made her way to the door. There was some very brief talk, and then Rose stepped in, Jacob looming behind her gloomily. I didn't know what he was doing here, but I knew he had a reason. He had a reason for everything. But I knew it wasn't going to be valid.

"Jacob," I breathed. I handed Mason back to Esme, who took him from me and held him in the same position I was holding him in. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob dug his hands into his pocket, his head a little low, his shoulders slouched. "I knew I could find you here. And… well, to be honest, I just wanted to make sure Mason was alright."

"I told you he was fine," I said.

Rosalie sighed dramatically. "Stupid mutt."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Dumb blonde."

"Jacob!" I scowled. "I told you Mason was fine."

Jacob shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Trust me next time, alright?"

"Whatever."

He was rocking back and forth on his heels, silent. I sighed, and said, "Do you want to see him?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes."

I got Mason from Esme again, and then brang him to Jacob. Jacob took him, a little stiffly, considering he had never really been around a baby before Mason. He started to rock him, and I could feel everyone's eyes on him, watching his every move to make sure he didn't do anything wrong.

"See, he's alright," I said. "And Rosalie is very sorry for taking him, so you don't need to get mad at her."

Jacob's head shot up, his eyes wide. "Blondie was the one who took him?!"

I recoiled back. "You didn't know this?" I asked, and Jacob shook his head. "Yes, she took him. Of course, she only had good intentions. She was hoping it would bring Edward and I closer. I can't believe you didn't know this."

Jacob turned to Rose. "And I can't believe this idiot took him!"

"Jacob!" I blurted. "Stop. Don't get mad at her, okay?"

Rose seemed saddened by Jacobs's accusations. "I'm so, so sorry for what I have done. Bella knows that, and she understands. I didn't mean for the Volturi to find out and come here."

"The Volturi was here? What did they do?!"

"Just some tests, that's all." I didn't want Jacob to know what they actually done, just because I knew it would send him over the edge.

"What kind of tests?" he asked, as if he knew that I was lying. "Physical tests, blood tests…?"

"Blood tests," I told him quietly. "But, I mean, it was nothing. He's fine. Look at him, he's happy." I looked down to Mason. "It's as if they didn't touch him at all."

"What did the test results say?"

"That we don't know. But if it were that severe, I'm sure that Aro would have let us know, don't you think?"

Jacob handed Mason back to me in a hurry. "Look, I have to go. I have to go to the doctor with Alyssa because Madison has a doctor's appointment. We'll talk about this some other time. Just, keep in safe, alright?" As he said this last part, his eyes were wandering to each of the present Cullen's. Everyone nodded.

When Jacob left, everyone breathed a large sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over," I said, tucking a piece of hair behind me ear. I turned around to see Edward standing with his arms open, ready to hold Mason. Not wanting to deny him, I placed Mason in his arms.

"Great," Edward said. "Now our child smells like dog."

--

**A/N- How do you like the way I ended this chapter? I didn't want to end with a cliffy, because I don't want to leave you guys hanging all the time. So, I really hope the last sentence brang a smile to your face, or even made you giggle. It made me giggle! So, please REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20: Just This Once

**Chapter Twenty**

"You really should come out with us."

I looked at Alyssa, who was standing in the doorway of Charlie's house, her arms folded over her chest. Jacob was standing next to her, and when I looked at him, his eyes seemed to hold this blank stare. I tried my best to tell him through my eyes that I was sorry, but I knew, deep down, that he already accepted my apoligy.

"I don't know," I said again for what seemed like the hundreth time in the past five minutes. "I really should be getting Charlie's supper ready."

"Charlie is a big boy," Alyssa said. "I'm sure he can manage for just one night. Besides, it been forever since we've done something together. I feel like I'm loosing you."

"Just for one night, Bella," Jacob said finally. I looked at him, at his big brown eyes and short brown hair. It's been a while since I've been hanging out with Alyssa, but it seems like forever since I last spent some quality time with Jacob.

"Madison is with Michael for the night, and I have no clue when he's going to want to take her again. So I have to do something tonight. I really, really do. And I want to do something with you."

I bit my lip, wondering mentally is this was a good idea. Well, maybe it was? Mason was with Esme and Carlisle, and the rest of the Cullen's and I deserved a little break, didn't I? But maybe going out, when my baby was "gone" wasn't such a good idea.

"Please..." Alyssa said, her voice a begging tone. I sighed, grabbed my jacket from the peg, and stepped out onto the porch.

"Okay. I'll go. But just this once. And I need to be back before midnight."

Alyssa nodded enthusiasticly, her hair bobbing up and down. "Yes! Of course! Now," she grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the steps, towards her car, "it's about a forty five minute drive, so if we leave now, we can be there by six."

"Where excactly are we going?" I asked once I was in the backseat, fully buckeled, and Alyssa and Jacob were in the front.

Alyssa started to back up out of Charlie's driveway. "Just this little hangout with some of my friends. Nothing really that big."

I relaxed back in the seat. "Alright."

The drive took us about forty minutes. I spent most of that time looking out the window and listening to the radio, which played contry music nonstop, not that I was complaining. It was raining for the first little while, but as we started to drive more and more out of town, the rain stopped. But it was still cloudy, which didn't really help with my mood.

When we stopped, the first thing I noticed was this farily large house that was in the middle of nowhere. It was white, with a grey roof and window pannels. Inside, through the windows, I could see bodies moving. I counted one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, at least. I wondered how many friends Alyssa had.

"This is my friend Wyatt's house," she told me as we all started to get out of the car. "I played soccer with him for a few years before I had Madison. He's a pretty cool guy."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the house. We started to walk towards it, following this little pebbel walkway. When we reached the door, instead of knocking, Alyssa just opened it. I looked at Jacob, who just nodded and then walked in. I stepped in behind him.

The first thing I noticed was that there was a strong smell of cigarette smoke, and almost every person, male or femal, had a red plastic cup in their hand, which I assumed held some kind of alchol. They all looked to be about our age, maybe some older, some younger. I couldn't really tell. They also all looked to be having a good time.

I followed Alyssa and Jacob through a maze of people and into the kitchen. Alyssa went over to a group of guys who were gathered around a table, then took a seat. Then she gestured to the available seats for me and Jacob. I looked at Jacob again for reassurance, but he just sat down. I did the same.

"Wyatt," Alyssa said, pointing at me and Jacob, "This is Bella and Jacob. Bella and Jacob, this is Wyatt Pearce, and his friend Derek."

"Nice to meet you both," Wyatt said. He was tall, with short dark brown hair with blonde highlights. His friend, Derek, had jet black hair, and was slightly shorter.

"Likewise," I said, and Jacob just nodded and mumbled a hello. Wyatt and Derek then turned to Alyssa and started to talk about random stuff that I didn't even pay attention to. When they were done, Wyatt turned to me and Jacob.

"Do any of you want anything to drink?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

Alyssa slapped my arm playfully. "Oh, come on! Have some fun for once in your life!" Then she turned back to Wyatt. "We both will, thanks."

Wyatt nodded and got up, going into the kitchen. I turned to Alyssa, who was grinning. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, young Bella," she said. "It's just one drink. It isn't going to hurt no one."

I sighed. There's a first time for everything, right? "Just this once."

Alyssa shrieked excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

When Wyatt came back witht the drinks, in those silly plastic cups, I took mine nervously. Alyssa, who was sipping away on her drink, looked at me. "Go on. It doesn't kill you."

I laughed again, trying to lift my spirits. "Right." I lift the cup to my nose, and sniffed it. I didn't smell like alchol. Actually, it smelled almost fruity. But what did I know? Nothing. I took a sip.

To my surpised, it actually didn't taste that bad. It was like cranberrys, but a little more bitter, which I knew was the alchol. I took another sip, then another. It was actually very good.

"This is good," I commented.

Wyatt laughed. "Cranberry juice and vodka."

I took another sip. "Awesome."

Derek, who was sitting across the table from me, said, "I'm more of a beer guy. That shit you girls are drinking is a little too girly for my liking. Plus, beer is cheaper." He laughed, and I laughed along with him. Even Jacob, who was drinking a beer next to me, laughed.

I drank that cup, then got another one. It was simple to make. One part vodka, two parts cranberry juice. It was simple, and took no time to make. I wondered why I hadn't tried this stuff before, it was that good.

"So how's Michael making out?" Derek was asking just as I got back to the table. I sat down, and took a gulp of my drink.

"Good. Excellant, actually. He has Madison for the night. I actually think that he's taking her to the pool. I don't know."

Derek nodded. "I'm glad he's feeling okay."

"Me, too," Alyssa said.

It was out of my character to be drinking, and I knew that. But with each bit of drink I took into my body, it made me forget about everything that happened, so that I could live in the moment, even for just a little while. I forgot about Edward, about Charlie, about all my problems at school with Savannah and Lauren. I felt good from my head to my feet.

"Bella, slow down," Jacob said after I finished my fourth drink. "Too much isn't good."

"Shut up, Jake," I said with a slightl slur.

Jacob sighed and then turned to everyone at the table. "I'm going to take Bella home now." Then he turned to Alyssa. "I'll take your car, and then I'll come back and get you."

Alyssa nodded. She was drunk, too.

"I don't want to go," I pouted. Jacob, who by now was getting fed up with me, grabbed my hand and started to drag me through all the people, and back out to Alyssa's car.

"That wasn't very nice," I said, folding my arm across my chest. "I was having fun."

"What wasn't very nice is the fact that you're leaving Mason with Edward while you party. Not cool, Bella. And I don't care if you were having fun or not, you're going back. Now."

I didn't say anything. I just leaned back, and fell asleep.

When I awoke, we were just coming up to Charlie's house. I got up, and shook my head. "Don't take me in there. He'll.... kill me if I come in like this."

Jacob nodded, and drove past. "That's true. I'm taking you to the Cullen's then."

We drove for another ten minutes until we got to Edward's house. By now, it was past midnight, but I could still see all the lights on in their house. Of course.

Jacob came over to my side of the car and opened the door. I stepped out, putting all my weight on Jacob and letting him haul me up onto the front patio. Then the door opened, and all the Cullen's, including Edward, stepped out.

"What happened?" Esme asked in a shocked voice.

"She went to a party," Jacob said. "And she drank a little too much. I thought I'd bring her here."

Esme nodded, helping Carlisle take my into his arms. "Thanks, Jacob," she said.

Jacob nodded. "You should probaly call Charlie so he doesn't worry. He's already worried sick about his grandson." He glared and Edward and Rosalie.

"Of course," Esme siad. "Consider it done. Now, go on, Bella is fine with us." Jacob nodded. "And thanks again."

I wasn't aware of anything else after that, except for being put in a large bed and sung to sleep.

--

"It's just too much to deal with. You denying me and Mason crying all the time. It's just too much, I have to get away again."

My eye'd went wide, stinging as the tears formed. "You can't leave me again! You can't walk away from Mason like you walked away from me!"

"I have to," he said, his voice hard and stiff and so unlike Edward. "I can't stay here anymore. I need to get away."

"You can't just... walk away from us like that. You can't..."

"It's not as hard as it may seem. It's rather easy, actually."

"No!"

"I'm sorry."

"You can't go!"

"Goodbye, Bella. Have a wonderful life without me in it."

"No! No! No!"

"Bella, wake up."

"No!"

"Wake up."

"Don't!"

"Bella."

I jolted up, my head spinning in several different directions. I put a hand on my head and fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. Just a dream, I told myself. It was just a stupid little dream. He's not gone again, he's not gone again, he's not.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Edward standing at the foot of the bed, this worried expression planted on his face. I sat up and looked at the side clock, onto to realize that it was four in the morning, it will still dark, and I had a heachache the size of California emplanted in my brain.

"I'm... fine," I said to him, disoriented. "And I'm in your bed."

"You should have seen yourself when you came here last night. You were loaded drunk. What got into you to do that, Bella? You had me so worried."

I shrugged. "I don't know. It was just a spur of the moment thing. But don't worry, it won't happen again. Another headache like this one isn't worth it."

Edward sighed and reached into his back pocket. "I thought you might want some of these." He pulled out too pills, and handed them to me. "I didn't bing up any water, but if you want, I can go downstairs and get some."

I shook my head. "I can take them dry." I popped them in my mouth, waited a few secnds and then swallowed hard. I closed my eyes, waiting for the medication to do it's magic.

"You had Charlie worried, too. But we didn't tell him what you've done. I still can't believe you did that."

"I'm really sorry," I said. "I really am."

Edward nodded. "I know." It was silent for a minute before he said, "I should go back downstairs and let you get some sleep."

He turned on his heel, and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"No," I said. "Don't leave."

--

**A/N- I know that Bella drinking isn't her at all. But trust me, it was a one time thing. She won't be drinking anymore in this story, unless for a very, very, very good reason. I just needed an excuse for her to spent some time with Alyssa and Jacob, and for her to end up spending the night at the Cullen's house. So, please don't be mad at me!**

**Also, some of you have been saying that Bella and Edward are out of charactor, and I just wanted to let you all know that I am aware of that. I do that on purpose, actually. The thing I like about fanficiton is that you can take a charctor that everyone knows about, and twist that charactor around and make him or her something that they weren't in the orignal story. Make sense? I hope so! :]**

**So, please reveiw!**

**Oh, and I want to thank my best friend Becca (DramaticField) for the idea. I was begging her all night when she slept over to my house to give me a good idea for this chapter, and she did! Thanks Becca!**


	22. Chapter 21: Results

**Chapter Twenty- One**

"You want me to stay?"

I looked at Edward, with his messy bronze hair that still seemed to be perfect, his perfectly white teeth gleaming in the light coming from the hallway, his body hovering protectively over the bed, just like he used to all those months ago, and nodded sheepishly. I wondered what Edward was thinking now, wishing that I was the one who could read other people's minds, knowing there every single thought. Even though I knew Edward couldn't read my mind, I found myself almost shielding my thoughts away from him, keeping them for myself.

Walking slowly over to the side of the bed, Edward took a seat next to me, like he wasn't really sure if he heard me right. I sat up, fluffing the pillows I had and placing them behind my back so that I was sitting up a little. I folded my hands over my stomach and said, "I really do want you to stay here."

He nodded slowly, his hair bouncing. "I know. But, why the sudden change of heart?"

The dream, I thought to myself. The short dream that made me realize that, if Edward had left again, I really would be lost. Being without someone for an extended period of time is rough, but when that person returns, you almost forget what it was like when they left. But the thought of having that person leaving again, knowing what you would go through, was enough to make you cringe.

"If I told you something, promise you won't laugh at me?" I asked nervously. "I mean, not that it's really that funny, but it's something."

"Of course I won't laugh. And you can trust me with anything, you know. Anything at all. Know matter how silly or stupid you think it is, I'm still going to listen."

"I had this dream" I began slowly. "And in this dream, you left me again. And not because you were scared of hurting me, but because you couldn't deal with me... hating on you all the time, and because Mason was just too much to deal with. It kinda made me realize that, you know, if you ever did leave again, that I probaly woundn't be able to deal with it. When you know how you feel when someone you love leaves, you want to make sure that they don't leave again, so you don't feel that pain anymore, that hurt. You know what I mean? Sorry if this sounds stupid."

"It's doesn't sound stupid. Not at all. I get what you mean. I would never leave you both again, anyway, know matter how tough fatherhood is going to be. And I know that there's going to be days when things get rough for us, but we can get through it, can't we? We've had to deal with so much stuff before now, and I know that we can get through whatever comes our way. Good or bad."

"I think what keeps me away from you is a part of my brain that keeps telling me that you are going to leave again, that you are going to hurt me again. It's telling me that by keeping you away, I have nothing to loose. When those feeling aren't there, there's nothing to worry about, because feelings that aren't there can't get hurt." I stopped to look at Edward. "But those feelings are there. I don't think they left. It's just a matter of trying to get them out again, letting them shine like they used to. For me, for you, for your family and for Mason."

Edward grinned at me, his angel- like features glowing. "I know what you mean when you say that the feelings never left. My feeling for you were always there, even when I made you feel that they weren't. When I was gone for those months, I wondered if you had moved on, found someone else. But then I found out that you were pregnant, and I was happy. I knew that you had a part of me that you couldn't just replace. I knew that the baby would tie you to me somehow, and I was ecstatic."

I laughed at the thought of Mason, who sleeping sounly downstairs in his bassinet. Edward had been down there with him, watching over him while I slept, until he heard my frantic screams and yells.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I really do. But that's a big word, and I have to mean it in order for you to believe it. Just like I have to believe it when you say it to me. I'm getting there, I'm trusing you, but I just want to make sure that you mean it."

"I do mean it," he said. "I am so incredibly sorry for everything I've ever done to you, to Mason. Leaving was the stupidest thing I've ever done, and I just wish that I could go back in time and change it all, turn it all around. I just want a fresh start with you and Mason."

I gulped. I understood where he was coming from, I really did. "This is all happening so fast. It's like, one minute I want nothing to do with you, and the next minute I'm thinking about you leaving again and my heart pangs. I just want to be able to do what's right for Mason."

"Give him a father," Edward said. "And a chance at a real family. Me and you and Mason. We can all be a family."

"A family," I said, trying the word out on my own tounge. "A family. Mason has a family. A wonderful family. But does that mean we have to get back together."

Edward chuckeled lightly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Bella. It's up to you. Whatever you want, I'll do."

"I don't know if I'm ready to dive into a relationship right yet. But I'm willing to... open up to you more."

"Opening up to me more is fine. I'll take all I can get. I just want you to be comfortable, you know?"

I nodded, my body suddenly feeling really tired, weak. I found myself sinking into the pillows a little more, letting them enclose around me, sucking me in. Edward stood up from the bed and walked over to me. He leaned down and cupped my cheek, kissing my forehead gently just like he did in Pheonix when James attacked me.

"Sleep well, Bella," he sid smoothly. I inhaled the smell of his breath. "I'll see you in the morning."

--

When I woke up the next morning, I heard voices coming from downstairs. Confused and a little disoriented, I went downstairs to see what was going on. The first thing I noticed was Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward all standing in a huddel together in the living room. Mason was in his basinet next to them, sleeping.

"What's going on?" I asked, coming over to them. They stopped talking and turned to me, and I could tell in their eyes that something was going on. Good, or bad. I didn't know.

"What is it?" I asked again.

Carlisle turned to face me, Esme standing at one side and Edward and Alice at another. "Alice has had a vision. And if that vision is correct, Aro and his guards will be back today."

I put a hand on my forehead. "When?"

Carlisle looked at her watch. "If the vision isn't lying, they should be here within the hour."

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked, looking over at Alice. She shook her head sadly, and I could tell that she was fustrated with herself for not being able to see this. But I just nodded my head understandingly.

"I think that they are going to come to tell us the results of Mason's test," Edward said, stepping in front of Alice to be in front of me. "But I'm sure everything is going to be okay. So don't worry about that."

I sighed, shaking my head. I walked over to Mason's basinet, peering down at him as he slept. I smiled as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. "I think I'm going to take Mason for a walk."

Nodding, Edward said, "Mind if I come along?"

I smiled. "That would be great."

Edward got Mason out of his cot, managing not to disturb and wake him while I got Mason's stroller out of the closet. I unfolded it and placed the carrier in the proper spot, so that it was facing me, just as Edward walked in with Mason in his arms, awake now.

"Carlisle said not to take too long," he told me, bouncing Mason in his arms. "He doesn't know when Aro will be getting here."

I nodded. "Okay."

Edward put Mason in the stroller and tucked his blanket around him. It was cold, so we made sure to cover him up extremely well with mittens and hats and tons of blankets. Then we headed out of the front door, promising to be gone only for a little while so we could be back for whenever Aro got here.

As we walked down the Cullen's driveway, Edward by my side as I pushed Mason in his strolled, he said, "You seem a little tense. Is everything okay?"

I sighed. "I'm fine. I just... I guess I'm just a little worried about what Aro is going to say. I mean, I know that Mason is fine and will be completely healthy. He has to be. But I'm his mother, it's my job to worry."

"I understand where you're coming from. But Carlisle had good judgement. I know that when he said that Mason should grow up to be a healthy, bouncing boy, then I believe him. But, of course, there's that little trickle of wondering. It's just something you can't really help. It's natural to worry about your children over the simplest things."

"This," I said, "isn't really what I would call simple."

We rounded the corner, the gravel turning into pavement. For the most part, the walk was silent. And not an akward silence, either, which was odd. It was actually quiet comfortable to be walking with my son, just being able ot hear the sounds of our footsteps on the ground.

When we returned, I could tell even before Edward said it that Aro and his gurads were already there. It was just the way his face looks, paler, if possible, and a little scrunched. His eyes narrowed.

I took Mason out of his stroller outside, then left the stroller on the porch until later. When we walked in, we shut the door and went into the living room to see Aro, two guards, and hte rest of the Cullen's starring at us.

"Come, young Bella," Aro said, gesturing to me with a long, white hand to come over. "We all must talk."

"About what?" I asked, coming over with Mason. Alice outstretched her arms, and I handed Mason to her. "About Mason's tests?"

"Yes. That is excactly what I am here for."

"Okay," I said, nodding. "What is it?"

Aro sighed. "It seems Mason... isn't as normal as you thought."

I furrowed my brows. What did he mean Mason wasn't normal? He was as normal as any other baby I have ever met.

"What's wrong?"

"By the tests that we have done, it seems that your son will stop growing at seventeen. The age his father was when he was concieved."

I fell backwards.

--

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N- So sorry for the long wait everyone! I really hope this chapter is good for everyone. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!**

**Please reveiw so I update quicker! Also, if you have any ideas, please let me know through a reveiw or PM!**

**Oh, and me and my friend have started a little short chapter story together! It's not meant to be a serious story, just something funny involing Emmett and a pink, fuzzy diary named Kelly! Go read and reveiw that story, and it will be updated soon!**


	23. Chapter 22: Those Feelings

**Chapter Twenty- Two**

"I think she's waking up."

My eyes fluttered open gently as the light from the overhead lamp streamed into my eyes. As I slowly began to look around, I noticed all the Cullen's were standing protectively around the couch where I lay, looking at me intently. Even the old guy, Aro, was hunching over in the corner, trying to see what was going on. I just rubbed my eyes with my fists until, suddenly, it hit me like a ton of moving bricks.

Mason was immortal.

Seventeen seem like such a small age to be stuck in forever, although Edward made it seem not all that bad. But that was my baby we're taking about. My sweet, innocent, little child who never asked for any of this, who never asked for his father to be an immortal vampire.

"Are you feeling alright?" I looked up to see Esme looking down at me, holding out a glass of ice cold water for me to take. I could see the condensation running down her fingers, which suddenly made me realize that I was indeed very thirsty. I took the glass and took a few gulps.

"You really scared us back then," Edward commented, stepping in front of Esme to see me. "You almost hit your head off the coffee table. That wouldn't have been too good."

I just nodded and then looked around to spot Mason. Edward must have got what I was trying to do and said, "Mason is sleeping upstairs in my room. He was really tired tonight."

I blinked hard at the sound of his name. It wasn't fair. "Seventeen," I said aloud. "He's going to freeze at seventeen, stay at seventeen. Like you. You get to be with him, forever. And I... don't."

It was silent then. For a long time. I think everyone was trying to process what Aro had said in their own minds themselves, wondering what would be mine and Mason's fate. Surely, there had to be a good one... somewhere.

"We can talk about this later when your more stable," Carlisle said, kneeling down in front of me. I was know sitting up on the couch, glass of water in hand. "Right now, your very... vunerable. I want you to take good care of yourself, don't stress yourself too much. But for now," he said, standing up, "I am going to show Aro to the door."

Aro nodded and then they both left the living room area. I looked down at the glass in my hand, the coldness seeping out onto my fingers. But, to be honest, I didn't really care. I had way too much running through my head now to even focus on that. So I just left it there.

"Aro is positive that this will be what will happen to Mason?" I asked, not looking up. Esme kneeled down until she was at my level, forcing me to look up, and then nodded.

"Unfourtantly, it is. He ran multiple tests on the blood sample that Mason provided. It was positive for a high dosage of venom. Too high to make Mason stay human, but too low to have him stay stuck as an infant. The level is just right to let him age to the age that his father was when he was changed."

"Is there...anything we can do to stop it?" I questioned, though I knew that awnser was going to be no. If there was, they would have told me by now.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing whatsoever."

I hung my head and nodded.

--

"Just be safe, okay?'

We were all standing out on the front porch of the Cullen's house. Carlisle and Emmett were getting ready to bring Mason to the police station, and, to be honest, I was nervous. I wanted to make sure that the Cullen's weren't going to be suspected of kidnap, although I knew that wasn't going to happen, considering I had spent most of my time here since he was "taken." I just didn't want anyone to think badly of Carlisle, because he didn't deserve it. Who knows? Maybe they'll mark him a hero? I hope so.

"Always, Bella. You have nothing to worry about. Mason will be fine with us," Carlisle said with a slight chuckel. I nodded, and Esme, who was standing to my right, put a hand on my shoulder.

"You should head back to your house. They'll be back soon, and then everything will be back to normal. It won't be long before Charlie will be calling you," she said. I sighed and then turned one last time to kiss the top of Mason's head. He looked at me and smiled, a sign that every mother loves, and then turned back into the Carlisle's chest. He must like the cold.

Right now, Edward was hunting. I could see it in his eyes that he was hungry when I woke up this morning and, after to him that everything was fine, just fine, he agreed to go.

"Okay. I'll see you all soon."

I left before Carlisle and Emmett did, mostly because it would be easier to leave first then watch Mason go. So I ran to my car, turned back to the Cullen's and waved, blowing a kiss to Mason. Then I got into my car and drove off, holding back tears the entire time.

When I got back to Charlie's, I went straight to my room to finish some homework I was given the day before. I did it only to keep my mind off the fact that I would be getting a call from Charlie at any given moments, and besides, I was good as Spanish. Well, as good as I could possibly be at the moment, with everything sorting through my brain.

I didn't know why I was surprised when the phone rang.

I went downstairs to the kitchen slowly, letting each step I took linger on for a little while. The phone kept ringing, the peircing nasel noise cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. When I reached the phone, it toook a moment for my shaking hand to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella," I hear Charlie say on the other end. "Bella, is that you?"

I tried to seem confused, although I knew excactly what he was going to say. "Yeah, it's me. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Bella, we have him," he said.

"What?" I smiled.

"Mason's home, Bella! Carlisle found him in the woods not too long ago. You should see him -it seem's like he grew so much!"

"Dad..." I said slowly, trying to make it sound as if I was crying. "I'll be there in five minutes."

I hung up and dashed out to my truck. The whole time while I was driving there, I had this smile on my face, just happy that I was going to get Mason back. Now he would be sleeping with me in my room, and I wouldn't really have to worry about him all that much.

The first thing I saw when I reached the station was Charlie. He was standing on the front porch of the station, holding Mason in his arms, not daring to let him go, even for just a moment. I got out of the car and ran towards him, my keys clicking together in my coat pocket. When I reached him, Charlie looked up, a beaming look on his face, and held Mason out to me.

"Mason," I breathed. I took him from Charlie and held him close to my chest, closing my eyes, willing to let tears fall down my face for dramatic effect. I wasn't only crying for the effect, but for the fact that I was so happy to have Mason in my arms again, finally. Now he would be coming home and sleeping in his cot, right next to me. I wouldn't have to worry about him.

"It back with us, Bella. He's safe and he's healthy, and he's more beautiful then ever."

I gripped him tighter. "He really is, Dad. He's beautiful." I nuzzeled him closer to me and wiped my eyes with one of my sleeves. "You're back with mommy, Mason. It's just us now."

I never would have thought that I would like staying home as much as I do when Mason is with me. There's just something about him that brings this kind of energy to me, and it makes me want to do better, as strange as this sounds.

"Come on, big guy," I said, settling Mason into his carseat. He just looked up at me with these beautiful green eyes, his bronze hair a mess on his head. "We're going to see Daddy."

I looked up, unaware that anyone besides be was there, and jumped a little in surprised when I saw Charlie looking at me. "You're going over there? Now?"

Quickly, I buckeled Mason into the seat. "You're dinner is on the table, still hot. I'm just running over there for a few minutes so Edward can see Mason. He's just as happy to have Mason... home, as I am."

Charlie stopped me from going into the truck. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with you spending too much time over there with them. I mean, bless them, they helped with Mason and such, but I don't want you to get... pressured to be with Edward."

"No one's pressuring me to be with Edward. I'm doing it because I want to, and because I want Mason's father to be in his life. I know what it's like to not have a father there all the time, and I want to make sure he gets everything he can." I opened the car door. "Now, I'll be back within a couple hours. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Can we just stay home tonight? Enjoy the time with Mason?" he asked, grumbly.

"Dad, he's Mason's _father_, too. And as much as you wish that would change, it isn't going to. So I would really like it if you would let us go."

Charlie shook his head. "Why are these feelings for him suddenly coming back? I want you to be happy, Bella, but I don't want you to get hurt again."

I gulped. "The feelings aren't coming back," I told him softly. "They never left."

--

**A/N- I know it's been forever since an update. But I have a good reason. Three weeks ago my Grandma had a stroke. I was close to my nan, and not knowing whether or not she was doing to live or die had me so stressed. The last thing I wanted to do was write. But now my Grandma is making a full recovery, and should be home soon, so I figured I should update to celebrat. I hope you all don't hate me, and I hope you review!**


	24. Chapter 23: Like Old Times

**Chapter Twenty- Three**

The look on Charlie's face was one that I will never forget. He was shocked, taken back, and to be brutally honest, so was I. I had never expressed my feelings for anyone like that in front of him, especially not Edward. And to admitt to myself that I still felt something for him was scary. I had told myself, swore that I would never fall for him again. But's it so hard when he's so good with Mason, and me, and everything else, for that matter.

Mason cried the whole way from Charlie's to the Cullen's house. I guessed it was because he was hungry, and of course I left in such a rush that I forgot his baby formula on the counter. I figured Edward would have some there.

Pulling up next to Edward's volvo, I quickly undone my seatbelt and got out. Mason was still crying, red in the face with tears running down his cheek, but calmed down just a little when I took him into my arms, holding him against my chest.

We walked up the door, but before I got a chance to knock, Alice was already there, beaming. "U had a feeling you were coming," she said with a playful wink. "Edward's upstairs. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went hunting about an hour ago. Edward and I already went earler today."

I stepped in around Alice and quickly kicked off my sneakers. I was so used to coming over here that it was almost like a second home to me.

Alice closed the door, and I turned around to face her. "I'm going to go up to see him," I said. Alice smiled and nodded, and I turned on my heel and trudded up the stairs. When I got to Edward's room, I peered in to see him laying on his bed, eyes closed, listening to classical music. He noticed me right away and opened his eyes, sitting up quickly. I walked over to the bed and sat down at the end.

"May I?" Edward asked, gesturing towards Mason. I nodded and handed Mason over to him, letting him settle into Edward's cool arms.

"I didn't know the rest of your family were hunting," I said. "I would have came over tomorrow if I had to have known."

Edward shook his head. "It's fine. I was wanting to see him, anyway."

I nodded and watched as Edward gently rocked Mason back and forth in his arms. Watching him, I

couldn't help but let a smile appear on my lips. Once he was sleeping peacefully, Edward stood up and setteled Mason into his crib that was situated in the corner of the room.

He turned to me. "He sleeps like a rock." He turned back to Mason and covered him with a thin blanket then turned back around. "So how's Charlie doing?"

"He's fantastic now that he knows that Mason is safe and sound. It was wrecking him, not knowing if Mason was safe or not. There we so many times when I wished that I could just tell him that he was fine, but that wouldn't make much sense." I laughed, and Edward chimed in with a chuckle of his own.

"So how's Renee since Mason has been found?" he askedm just trying to make a conversation. I scratched the back of my head and moved up closer to him.

"As any other person would be," I told him. "She was so happy that he was safe, you know? I'm just glad that everything calmed down again."

"I couldn't agree more."

The next few minutes were spent in a peaceful silence. Both of us just waching Mason sleep in his basinet. The akward silence that would loom in the air when my feelings for Edward were still hidden was gone, and replaced by a more comfortable silence. One that I could defintely get used to.

"Well," I said after a few moments. "I guess I should get going. We've got school in the morning, unfourtantly, and I think Charlie would like to make sure Mason gets some good sleep."

Edward nodded. "Of course." He walked over to Mason's cot and gently picked him up, holding Mason in his arms. He walked over and placed him in his arms, and I stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." And, with that, I reached up and planted a soft kiss on Edward's cheek.

--

I really hate having to go to school, but, being a teenager and all, it was something I had to do. It didn't matter that I was a mother with a small child, I needed to go. So, I gathered up my energy and got dressed for school, then headed downstairs with Mason.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call," Charlie said when I sat down at the breakfast table with a bowl of ceral for me and a bottle of hot milk for Mason. "If anyone says anything to you, just call and let me know."

"It's going to be fine," I said, trying to be reasurring to him. "I've dealt with being the abandoned, pregnant girl. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Charlie nodded, but I knew he was trying to convince himself. "Okay, alright. Just be careful."

"Always."

I finished eating my breakfast, and then stood up and fed Mason his bottle quickly. Then I grabbed my keys and jacket, put Mason in his carseat with a blanket, and headed out the door.

The drive to school was nothing exciting, as usual. I'm sure I could drive there with my eyes closed, but with Mason being in the backseat, I was not going to test out that theory. So I just drove, and every now and then would glance back and see Mason, pucking on one of those pacifiers and acting just as cute as ever.

When I parked into one of the only parking spots left on the lot, I went around back and got Mason from his carseat. I put him on my hip and began to walk down the parking lot isle when I heard my name being called out from behind me.

"Bella!" I recognized the voice right away as to being Alice's. I turned on my heel just in time to see Alice run towards me, waving, a smile planted on her face. When she reached me, she said, "I thought I could walk with you to your class."

I nodded with a smile. "Sure. I'd like that."

Alice nodded and then bit her lip, looking down at Mason. "May I?" she asked, holding her arms out. I grinned and placed Mason into her arms, letting her take him from me and into her grasp. She rocked him gently, and we started up the stairs.

"Bella, there's another reason why I wanted to talk to you this morning," she said suddenly. I turned towards her, my eyesbrows raisied, wondering what she could be wanting to talk about. "Let's take a seat at one of the picnic tables. We have a little while before classes start, and I really want to speak with you."

Alice lead me to a table as far away from anyone else as possible. It was hidden under a large treen with dangling green leaves and heavy brown bark. When we sat, she adjusted Mason so he was comfortable, and began.

"This might seem like I'm bringing this up out of the blue, and in a way, I am." I cocked my head to the side in confusion, and she continued. "Last night I had a vision. I have a lot of those, but this one stuck out in my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about it."

She paused, looking at me, as if wanting me to say something. I said, "And? What was your vision about?"

She lifted one of her palke fingers and pointed at me. "You. It was about you, and Edward. You were both happy, together, a family with Mason. I tried not to think about, cause I knew that you wouldn't want Edward to know that you still have those feelings for him. But I think somehow I might have slipped up and let him know a little too much information."

I gulped, and then quickly scanned around the parking lot in the distance. "Is he here? Edward. Is he here today?"

Alice shook her head. "Hunting. He left around three this morning to go hunting by himself. He's hoping to be back after school is over."

I took a breath and nodded. "Oh."

"So, is it true? The feelings, they're still there?"

I scoffed. "Of course not." But even as I said this, I could see righ through myself. I knew Alice could, too.

"You don't have to love him back just yet, if you don't want to. But it's good for me to hear that you still feel a connection between you and my brother. It makes him happy to know there's a chance that all of you can be a family. He wants to make sure you don't change your mind."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to change my mind. I believe that, even though I said that I hated him for leaving me, I didn't fully mean it, because feelings like that don't go away. The simmer down, but only for a while. They're resurfaced again, Alice, and I'm scared."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Scared?"

"Scared of being rejected again."

Alice reached over and touched my forearm. I felt the cold of her skin seep through my shirt. "Don't be scared. Edward knows what he did was wrong, and stupid. He payed for his actions easch day he ws without you and each time you told him you didn't love him. He knows that it was hard for you, hard for all of us, and he wants the chance to be with you again."

"Be with me," I said, trying to run all this imformation through my head. "I think I can let that happen. I want Mason to have the chance to have a family. I grew up living with just my mom until she married Phil. I hated only getting to see my dad every now and then. And even when my mom married Phil, I felt as if something was missing. Like, as cliche as this sounds, that I wasn't fully myself."

She smiled. "I understand. Edward wants a family, with you and Mason. Children are the one thing we wish we could have. We're happy for Edward. Happy that he gets to experiance one more human thing he wouldn't have gotten to if it wasn't for you. He wants you and Mason to be with him forever."

"Forever," I agreed, nodding lightly. "I can do that."

"Good," Alice said, smiling widely. "I've missed seeing you two together."

"I've missed being together," I told her. If I was telling her how I was feeling, I might as well spill my guts about everything else. Besides, Alice was like the sister I never had, and I was completely comfortable telling her these things.

When I was done talking with Alice, I brang Mason up to the daycare with Joan and then headed to my first period class. Luckily, Savannah and her plastic friends had all ditched, meaning that I was free of them for at least a day, which made my morning just a little brighter.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was ready to see my baby again. As I walked down the hall, several students expressed that they were glad that Mason was okay, and hoped he was doing fine. Even a couple teachers called up on me during class. I just thanked them for their support and told them how wonderful it is to have Mason home again, then went back to whatever I was doing.

The rest of the day went by rather quikly. I had Physical Education and Bio, which weren't really that bad paired together. Then before I knew, I was home with Mason, cooking Charlie's supper.

After I ate and fed Mason his bottle, I took him upstairs for a quick nap. I lay him in his cot and then sat on my bed, reading Pride and Predjudice for what seemed like the thousanth time this year. Just as I was about to take a nap myself, I heard a tap at the window.

I looked up just in time to see Edward crawl through my window, his movements so swift I barely saw him until he was sitting at the edge of my bed. By now it was past nine thirty, and Charlie was already gone to bed, tired from a long day at work.

"Hello," Edward said in his smooth tone. "How're you?"

"I'm actually pretty good," I admitted. "And yourself."

"Better now that I'm here," he told me. "How was school? Did I miss much?"

I shook my head to try to stop from turning crimson. It didn't work. "No, not really. School sucked, as usual. I can't believe you can still manage it after all these years."

Edward chuckeled. "It grows on you, I guess."

I nodded. "Yeah, it must." I laughed slightly. "How was hunting?"

"Quick and easy," Edward said with a wave of his hand. "A group of Elk were passing by, so I just took my take on some of those. I was back before lunch was over. I sent Emmett and Jasper back, telling them how good the Elk was." Another laugh.

The thought that Edward drank animal blood still didn't grow on me. I wasn't really too fond of the idea of killing animals for thier blood, but if that was the way the food chain wanted to go, then so be it.

We just stayed like that for a few minutes. I was sitting at the top of my bed, cross foot, and Edward said sitting in the middle, his legs turning off the side. We just spoke about our day, and Mason, and whatever we could really think of. It was comfortable, and I felt safe, just like I used to.

"Well, I really shoud be going," Edward announced. My heart sank just a little. Did he have to leave already? I looked at the clock. It was past eleven, and I had school in the morning.

"Wait," I said, just as Edward was about to stand up. He stopped, and turned towards me, half off the bed and half on, his face full of a little confusion. I pulled myself up to I was on my knees, facing them. Ever so gently, I placed my hand on his chest and bit my lip. Then I looked up and our eyes met, and I realized why I had loved him so much.

I took a breath, closed my eyes, and reached up to plant a kiss on Edward's lips. We parted, but ours eyes stayed locked on each other's. Then he was leaning down, slowly, to kiss me again. I kissed back passionatly, rough, until we were collapsed on my bed, Edward hovering over me as we kissing. My hand was on his cold, hard chest, feeling the fabric of his dark blue cotten shirt.

When we seperated again, I whispered, "I love you."

--

**A/N- For those of you who will be wondering, Bella and Edward did not have sex. Also, I'm sorry for not updating for over a month. My Grandma was sick and in hospital, then came home for only four days before she had to get rushed out again. Then she was in the hospital for three weeks before she passed away on July 20th. I just wanted to say thanks for the kind wishes everyone sent, they were greatly appreciated by myself and my family.**

**Please, review!**


	25. Chapter 24: Love Resurfaced

**Chapter Twenty- Five**

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," Edward said, leaning down to press his cold lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed, letting the tingling sensation Edward was creating to linger were his lips were, even after he pulled back. "It seems like forever since I've heard those words."

"Mason needs a family," I said with a slight smile. "And I'm willing to do that, with you, for him. I've missed you, Edward, and I can't demy that anymore. I guess, when I was telling people I didn't love you anymore, I was just trying to convince myself of that. Like it was the best thing for Mason, for me, for you. But I've realized that I was just tricking myself."

Edward grinned madly with happiness. "I've always hoped that was the way it was. I hoped you really did love me, that you're feelings for me didn't go away. I know my feelings for you didn't vanish at all."

I smiled wide. "Good."

Edward stayed with me the rest of that night, and it felt just like old times. I was in his arms, sleeping, while he watched over me protectively. Of course, when the morning came, he left so Charlie wouldn't come into my room to wake me and see him there, holding me, and wonder what the hell was going on.

I tried to keep a straight face as I got dressed, but I was just so happy to be out in the open about my feelings for Edward, that the smile that appeared on my lips was not going to go away anytime soon. So I just smiled and dressed and Mason slept, and then, right before I was about to pick Mason up out of his crib, I saw a note.

I picked it up and brang it to my face to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I left so early, but I didn't want Charlie to see us together. I made sure to give Mason a kiss, and even changed his diaper so you woulnd't have to. I hope you don't mind. _

_Today I want to drive you to school. I will be outside your door at seven thirty in my car. And don't worry, I made sure to get the perfect carseat for Mason._

_See you soon, _

_Edward_

I smiled and crumbled the paper, throwing it into the bottom of my garbage contained so Charlie's wouldn't find it. Then I picked up Mason -who was smelling fresh and clean, thanks so Edward- and then headed downstairs.

Charlie was sitting at the table with his coffee and newspaper, as he always is at this time in the morning. I smiled at him and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard, balancing Mason on my hips as I did so. I ate the bar in three big bites, then quickly drank a juice box from the fridge.

"Any plans for this evening?" Charlie asked, not taking his eyes off the article he was reading.

I shrugged. "As of right now, no."

"Ah," Charlie said, looking up now to see me. "Don't make any plans. I ws hoping me and you could go to dinner down at the Cavern to catch up. It's been a while since we;ve had a good talk. Mason can go, too."

I nodded and smiled. "Sounds good." I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Nodding towards Mason, Charlie said, "Put a hat on him, it's cold outside."

Laughing, I said, "Alright."

"Oh, and make sure you let your car warm up a little this morning before you go. It was cold last night."

"It's alright," I said. "I'm getting a ride with someone."

"Oh," Charlie asked, his eyebrow lifting. "With who? If you don't mind me asking."

I tried to keep my voice flat. "Just Edward, that's all."

I could tell by the way Charlie's face dropped that he wasn't too keen on the idea of Edward driving me to school. It paranoid him to have me going to the Cullen's mansion with Mason, so this, Edward driving me and Mason to school, was sure to send him over the edge. But I just held Mason, focused on breathing and blinking, and waited for him to say something.

"Are you sure that' such a good idea?"

I was expecting yelling, kicking and screaming, so I was a little taken back by his response. "Yeah. I mean, how bad can it be, right?" I laughed, my lame attempt at a joke had failed miserably. "Look, it's just a ride to school..." I paused. "And a ride back. But I think I'm going to go to the Cullen's house after to see the rest of the family."

"Bella." Charlie let go a big sigh, and I knew a lecture was about to come. "I know the last thing you want me to give you is a lecture on how to run your life. You're a grown woman now, with a baby, and I respect that. But I need to know that you're doing with you want to do, and not what you think is best of Mason or Edward or anyone else but yourself."

"I'm sure that this is what I want," I told him. "What I told you, about still loving Edward, I wasn't doing that because I thought it would be the best for my son, but because it was what's best for me. I love him, Dad. And I know he's hurt me in the past, and he has his reason's for doing so. Remember what you always told me when I was little? You told me to live each day as it's own and never hold grudges. Well, I'm taking that advice, and I'm going to go to school, confident. I'm going to ignore the slams that Savannah throws my way, and I'm going to walk with my head held high, because I know what Im doing is best for me. It's best for me, and for Mason, and for Edward. I know it is."

"As long as that's what you th-"

"It is. It's what I know, Dad."

He gulped. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Be safe on the way to school. Remember your seatbelts. I'm off to work."

I didn't say anything else as Charlie left the house. I stood at the window and watched as he left in his cruiser, breathing heavily and slowly.

"Well, Mason," I said, bouncing him slightly, "that was much easier than I thought it would be." I laughed slightly and went to the fridge to get some water. And, just as I was about to grab my jacket, I heard a horn beep from outside, so I quickly grabbed Mason's hat and stuck it on him, and headed out the door where Edward was waiting in his familiar silver Volvo.

I took a breath and opened the door, stepping out into the cold. At that moment I was glad Charlie had reminded me about Mason's hat, because it was freezing. I scurried to Edward's car and opened the back door.

"Need any help?" Edward asked when he saw me fumbling with the strap of the carseat.

I shook my head and yanked a ittle on the strap, releasing it from the death grip. "No, it's fine. I got it now." Quickly I buckeled him up and got into the front seat next to Edward.

"Good morning," I said as he started to back out of the driveway.

"Good morning to you, too," he said happily. "I see you've recieved my little note I left for you."

I nodded. "Yes. And thanks for offering to drive me to school. I'm really grateful."

"Too bad Charlie doesn't feel the same way." He turned towards me and smirked, then looked back to road and continued to drive.

"What are you taking about?" I asked, confusedm my head cocking to the side. "Charlie didn't seem to mind all that much. I mean, yeah, I had to convince him to let you drive me, but if he didn't want you to, he wouldn't have let me out that door."

He tapped his fingers off the steering wheel. "Trust me," he said smoothly. "I read his mind as he was leaving and I was on my way. He's not excactly happy about me and you spending time together." When I sighed, he looked at me again. "But I think he'll get over it."

I laughed slighlty and turned my head to look out the window at the green trees and bushes passing by. In my mind, I was thinking about how people would react at school when me and Edward showed up in school together. Would they react the same way they did when me and Edward showed up together th first time, all those months ago? Or would they just let it pass and ignore us, like it didn't even happen? I was hoping the second option, but with my luck, I didn't think that would be likely to happen.

_Just ignore it_, I thought to myself. _Ignore it and walk in there proudly. It'll all blow over in a few days, then everything will be back to normal_.

As we approched the school, the clouds suddenly split and a ray of sunshine fell through. That was followed by many more splits in the clouds ans many more lights of sun, the sky turning a wonderful blue color.

"Great," Edward said sarcasticly with a sigh. "Isn't this just lovely? I'll guess I'll just have to drop you off."

"Or," I said, letting the word drag on, "you could take me with you."

He looked at me. "I can't let you miss school, Bella."

"Remember what you told me when we first met? You told me everyone deserved a break, a skip day. I chose today."

The corner of his mouth rose up a section. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Positive."

A full fledge smile. "Well, then..." He quickly zipped the car around to do a U- turn, nearly banging into the guardrails, but still somehow managing to make the short turn. "Where shall we be going?"

I laughed. "Well, there's this one special place I would like to go to. I haven't been there in a while..."

"Say no more," Edward said smoothly. "I know right where to go."

--

Edward did know right where to do; our meadow.

"Did you ever come here? When I was... away?" he asked once we were seated on the soft, moist ground. Edward had taken off his coat an laid it on the ground so Mason could lay with us. He was sparkling, as usual, and it felt so right to be there with him. He was just so... amazingly perfect.

"Once. I went once, a while back," I told him truthfully. "But all the memories were too overwhelming and I didn't go back again. It feels good to be here, though."

Edward cupped my cheek with his hand, using his thumb to run across my cheek. "I never stopped thinking about you."

I sighed, leaning my face into his palm. "I feel like I shouldn't be saying the same thing, with everything I said to you. But the truth is, I never really stopped thinking about you either, Edward."

We lay back down on the grass, feeling the moister soak through our clothes. My head was lying on Edward's arm, my hand on his firm, toned stomach. Beside us, Mason slept soundly, his small chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

We just stayed in the meadow for what seemed like hours, even though in reality it was a little over fifty minutes. I stayed in Edward's arms and we spoke about how glad we were to be able to express our love for each other again, how grateful we were that we were going to get to be a family, an actual family.

Time was up all too soon, and before I knew it, I was sitting back in the silver Volvo, driving down the highway with the wind in my hair. Mason was awake, but quiet, just sitting in his carseat glancing around, wondering where he was and where he was going.

"I should probably get you to school," Edward said, driving.

I shook my head and gestured outside. "And waste all this beautiful sunshine? Nonesense. Take me wherever you want to go."

"Only if you insist." Again he looked at me with smirk on his face. I laughed lightly, and he turned back to watch the road. "I was only planning on going back to the house, though. Is that alright? No one's home. They're probably gone hunting, enjoying the weather."

I nodded and tucked some hair behind me ear. "Yeah, that's fine."

By the time we got to the Cullen's mansion, Mason had fallen back alseep again. Edward placed him in a little basinet he had set up for him in the living room, and then the two of us went upstairs to his bedroom.

I crawled to the top of his bed and lay down, my head resting on one of the satin pillows by his headboard. I rested my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes, breathing in and out slowly. When I opened my eyes, Edward was next to me, proped up on his elbow.

I smiled. "You have a very comfortable bed," I told him. He just grinned and leaned down to kiss me, his sweet kisses becoming a little more intense. I gently ran my tounge along his bottom lip, begging for entrace to which he glady obliged.

Edward rolled over so he was supporting himself with one hand above me. His other hand was holding my cheek as his thumb ran along my cheek bone slowly. I couldn't help but let a slight moan linger from my lips as his hand started to run down my sides to rest at my hip.

I reached up and placed my hand on his chest, my eyes closed as I traced the pattern of his abs. I focused on that for as long as I could before my hand made it's way down to his belt. I let my fingers linger there for a moment, hesitating before I managed to undo it, carefully.

He seemed pleased as he smiled against my lips, moving the one hand on my hip, up a little to grasp the hem of my shirt, moving his hand under it. I moaned into his mouth at his touch and he moved his hand up further, cupping my breast in his hand. I groaned, throwing his belt next to the bed as I moved my hand to his button. I undid it without any trouble and he helped me get his pants off in one, fluid motion.

It reminded me so much of the night that Mason was concieved and for some reason, it didn't hurt to think about anymore. I was happy again and Mason could have a family. A mother and father who loved him... and each other.

Before I knew it, all of our clothes had floated to lie on the floor, to our right. He prepared himself, just like he had that one night, almost 9 months ago, to enter my body, makng me surge with pleasure. He lined up and carefully took his lips from mine, moving them to my ear.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" he whispered, his words drifting in one ear and out the other.

I nodded reluctantly. "I will."

He smiled my favourite, crooked smile and I smiled back, tangling my fingers in his hair as he kissed me again, with so much passion my lips hurt. He then moved in ever so slightly, and I moaned, tilting my head back a little while arching my back. He moved into me carefully, starting off slow, becoming faster. My breathing sped up miraculously and he groaned into my mouth, his tongue tangling with mine. Almost like they were dancing together.

His hands caressed my body, lovingly as he somehow still managed to keep himself up, hovering over me so our bodies were touching, but no weight was laid on me. I had one hand tangled into his hair and the other tightly – to my standards, in a death grip on his arm that I was totally unaware of.

He moved faster and faster, yet he stayed within my comfort zone as my body started to tense after about 10 minutes. I felt my body start to reach it's own climax and Edward as well, tensed. He moved faster, yet gently and I untangled my fingers, sliding it down his arm sensually, taking his hand in mine as he stretched his fingers, waiting for me to intertwine them, which I did, willingly.

He smiled against my lips and my back arched more, pushing him further inside of me as I moaned loudly, forgetting to stay quiet because of Mason. Edward chuckled, deep throatedly and pulled back momentarily.

"Remember, Mason's sleeping, Bella." he mused.

I turned a deep red, but before I could say anything, his lips were back on mine.

He pushed in once more as I kissed back. I felt my body release then, as did his and we both moaned. It felt so, so good just to be able to be with him like this. I knew in my mind that it was too soon, but I also knew in my heart that it was the right thing to do.

For now, it was just Edward and I, and for the first time since Edward left, I truly felt loved.

--

**A/N- First of all, I want to thank my best friend Becca for writing the end of this chapter. Without here, you guys would be having to wait another while. **

**Also, I'm sorry if it seems like Bella and Edward are rushing into things. But remember, their relationship was already established before he left, so all that needed to be done was let the feelings resurface. And now that they did, I figured I should add that scene in for those who have wanted it.**

**Please, review!**


	26. Chapter 25: Charlie Chat

**Chapter Twenty- Six**

I opened the door to the house with Mason on my hip, tugging on a loose strand of hair with one hand while grasping onto my shirt with the other. One of my hands was on his head for support, the other setteled under his little bum for support.

As I hung up the jacket that was drapped across my arm, I heard a low grumble coming from the kitchen. Starteled, I looked up, only to see Charlie at the end of the stairs, leaning on the rail for support. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were narrowed.

"Aren't you... suppose to be at work?" I asked, stammering, a little. Charlie backed off the rail, but his arms stayed folded. "I mean, it's only three- thirty. You aren't suppose to be off for another three hours."

"I came home early." His voice held no tone.

"W- Why?" I asked, still stuttering lamely. I switched Mason over onto my other hip, a nervous habit, you could call it. "Why would you do that?"

He didn't awnser me. "What did you do in school today?"

_Busted_, I thought. _I'm totally busted_.

But I couldn't tell him right away. Maybe he didn't know that I didn't go to school, and was just asking what I did, like he usually does.

"Um, nothing, really," I said, biting my lip. Charlie looked at me and just nodded for what seemed like the longest thirty five seconds in my entire life before finally stopping and walking into the kitchen, without uttering a word. I followed behind him slowly.

"I know that you're lying, Bella," he said, turning around to face me again. "I thought I could pick you up from school for lunch, since I had an hour to take for lunch. I went to your school, only to find out that you never showed up that day."

"Dad, I can explain-" He cut me off.

"You were with him, weren't you?" he asked abruptly.

I hated the way Charlie spoke of him as if he was trouble, like he was one who insisted that I skip school. I mean, maybe I should have been a little more careful with getting caught, but it wasn't like missing one day was going to kill me. It was only one day, no big deal, in my eyes. Charlie must have thought differently.

"If he is going to be getting you into trouble, Bella, than it isn't worth it. You've got to learn to take responsibilty for your actions."

"I'm a mom, okay?! I take the responsibily for my actions. I didn't just give Mason away, or have an abortion! I took care of him, I'm raising him. So don't you go there! Don't go there for one second!"

Charlie's face turned red, an odd shade I never seen before. I could tell he was about to blow. "I trusted you, and you've taken advantage of that trust again. You can't afford to miss school, Bella. Each day you miss goes on your school record. You need to be educated if you want to get to college."

"Do you really think I'm going to college?" I asked, my voice dropping back to a low tone. "Really? I'm lucky that I get to finish high school, let alone college."

"Don't talk like that. Of course you're going to college."

"Really, dad? Do you honestly think that I'm going to make it to college? It'll be a mircacle if I can make it through my senior year. After this year, I'm done with any kind of school. I need to get my priority's straight, and my number one priority is that Mason is well looked after, and if that means giving up going to the college, then so be it, because I want to be with my son, not some boring, stuck up teachers who think they no it all."

"But it's your future. College is what helps make your future."

"I already have my future," I told him. "All ten and a half pounds and twenty three inches of it, actually. And it's right here in my arms, depending on me. He's my future, and as long as he's being taken care of, I could care less about myself."

"How are you suppose to take care of Mason without a job?" he asked, pushing it. Not only was Charlie pushing all the wrong buttons, I think I was getting a little on his nerves, too. But if it got me where I wanted to go, then I was okay fighting with him.

"Edward will do anything to make sure Mason and I have a stable future, you know. He's not going to let us like pay check to pay check."

He sighed. "I just want you to do what's best for you."

"_This _is best."

He nodded slowly. I could tell he still didn't like the idea. "Just be sure, alright? Before you make any choices that will effect your life, just be sure."

I nodded. "Okay."

--

The fact that I skipped school without him knowing to go about my own ways with Edward got off easily. But the fact that I wasn't going to get a good "education" was the one thing that ticked Charlie off the most. But I knew he had a reason, and whatever reason that was had to be a good one. Or at least good enough for him. But my mind was set, and when this year of high school was over, I was going to focus on my life with Mason and Edward, and nothing or no one was going to stop me.

After my little fuss with Charlie, I boomed my way up into my room and lay Mason in his cot. Then I locked my door, threw myself on my bed with my i-Pod and cranked my music up so load that I couldn't even hear myself think. I stayed like that for what seemed like a good hour until Mason decided that he needed to be changed.

I scooped myself up, earbuds still inside my ears, and brang Mason to the little change station that I set up in the corner of my bedroom where my desk used to be. I quickly changed his diaper and then set him back down before jumping right back into my bed, volume turned up.

Being with Edward again wasn't like the first time at all. It's wasn't akward and I wasn't nervous like I was the first time when I didn't know what to expect, or what to do. This time was a little more passionate, more enjoyable.

Maybe I was rushing into intimacy with Edward a little too soon, but it felt right, like it was how it was suppose to be. My relationship with Edward was already established before he left, so it was more like letting those feelings resurface, and being with him felt so right.

I smiled and then turned my head to glance at Mason, who was awake and chewing on a toy ring that Renee had gotten for him. He always loved to chew on things, especialy anything flexable, like those toy rings were. He was the kind of baby who would laugh if you pretended to fall down or get hurt, and he would gurgle little spit bubbles when he was happy. And he loves to get baths in warm water with bubbles, just sitting in their looking around and kicking his feet so water squirts everywhere. And although he is only three months old, he likes to pretend he can talk by babbling away while you sit their and pretend to understand.

I giggled a little as Mason took the toy ring and threw it on the ground. Then he turned his tiny head and looked at me, waiting for me to pick it up and pass it back to him. So I took the buds out of my ears and picked it up, passing it back to him. He smiled and threw it back down again, and I repeated what was already done.

"You're such a hard case," I said as I gave it back to him again for the third time. He doesn't throw it this time, instead he puts it in his mouth and chews on it like he always does, his feet kicking in the air. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

I looked at him for a minute and then turned, only to jump in surprise when I saw Edward standing infront of me, grinning.

"Whoa," I said, putting my hand to my chest. "You scared me."

He chuckeld deeply. "Sorry."

I let a smile appear on my lips. "It's fine," I told him. "What're you doing here?"

He reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, our eyes connecting and tingles running through my body. "What? I can't come see you?" Again, he chuckeld and dropped his hand back down to his side.

"Of course you can," I said easily, giggling. "I'm glad you came, actually. I really need someone to talk to."

"About your dad?"

I looked at him with eyes wide, until I remember he could read minds. "Yeah, about Charlie."

"He has his reason's for wanting you to go to college," he told me.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, but I have my reasons for not wanting to go. Mason is more important that any form of education I could ever recieve and if I'm spending the weekdays scooped up in a classroom and the weekends studying, then he's never going to get to spend any time with me at all. And I don't want that to happen. I want him to have a stable home, you know?"

"I know." He nodded. "And if you've made up your mind and you don't want to go to college, then that's fine, because it's your future and your choice. As long as I get to spend my time with you, then I'm content. And as long as you're happy, then so am I. And right now I think Mason is extremely happy." He nodded with his head to where Mason was chewing on his toy and laughing, spit bubbles forming around the plastic ring.

"You know," I said to him suddenly when he turned back to face me. "I really enjoyed myself earlier today."

He grinned. "Me, too."

I could feel the crimson creeping up on my cheeks, my face flushing. "Good. I've missed you."

"As I have you."

I laughed lightly and then pressed my body against his, engulfing him into a hug. It felt good to be in his arms, have his wonderful scent of chocolate and flowers and moss floating into my nostrils. His strong arms felt good being around my body, holding me close.

Then Mason started to cry.

Edward laughed. "Looks like someone wants his mommy."

I looked at him and winked. "Or his daddy."

He nodded and laughed again. "Right."

Edward walked over and gave Mason the little stuffed bear that was at the foot of his cot, then placed it in his grasp. He smiled and laughed right away, and then Edward turned back to me.

I leaned up and kissed Edward passionatly, letting him kiss me back. One of my hands found their way into Edward's hair while the other stayed pressed at his side. Edward's hand gripped my neck lovingly, his cool fingers feeling nice against my skin, while his free hand was at my side.

I ran my tounge against Edward's lower lip to beg for entrance. He opened his mouth and our kisses became more intense, more passionate.

But then I heard my door open, and Charlie was in front of us.

"What is going on?"

--

**A/N- This chapter sucks, I know. But hopefully the next few chapters after this will make up for it! Also, I am sad to say that Need will be coming to an end very soon. But there is going to be a sequal to Need, so Mason and Bella and Edward's story is not over yet! Please review!**


	27. Author's Note: EXCITING NEWS!

So, for those of you who had so kindly requested, there is a YouTube video I made that has pictures of everyone from Alone and Need. The pictures show what I think each charactor looks like, based off the description I was given or made. So, my YouTube account is shaunna100, or you can Google shaunna100 and my FanFiction and YouTube page will come up. Or you can go into my FanFiction profile and click on the link I'll provide! Also, if you don't already have a YouTube account, please make one so you can comment! It only takes a minute or two, and whoever gives me a comment will have a shoutout in the next chapter!

Oh, and I am working hard on the next chapter of Need. I had an athesma attack and needed to go to the hospital, so I didn't really get to write a lot that day, and ever since then I felt... blah. But I'm back in the writing mood and the next chapter should be up within a few days!

A link to the video is:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = V 2 n y s k n 6 h p I & f e a t u r e = c h a n n e l _ p a g e

(JUST TAKE OUT THE SPACES)


	28. Chapter 26: One On One

**Chapter Twenty- Seven**

I pushed Edward away and stumbled back, bumping into the dresser and causing an array of things to fall off and come crashing to the floor. Then I looked back up at Charlie, whose face was red and blotchy, and then sighed. Charlie sighed, too, and folded his arms across his chest, a dead giveaway that I was in trouble.

But I wasn't just going to collapse. "What the _hell_? I thought my door was locked. I'm pretty sure I locked that door."

Charlie shook his head. "That door never locked, Bella. Just a few twists and turns and the door opens." His arms stayed crossed, so I knew my attempt at changing the subject had failed.

"I'd like a little bit a privacy," I told him sternly, my voice flat and unwavered, even though my heart was pounding in my chest, the beat loud in my ears, my breathing a little jagged, wierd. And when I looked at Edward, who has slowly moved so his back was facing the window, trying to get as far away from me as my little room would let him.

"I wouldn't be worried abour privacy," he said, his voice low and harsh. "Because if this is how you are going to be getting on when you have privacy, you won't have to worry about having much privacy for a long, long time."

"This is so unfair," I said, my voice a small yell.

Charlie seemed to ignore me, and just huffed before turning his attention towards Edward. They locked eyes for a moment before Charlie's voice boomed, "It's about time you started coming around here."

Edward stood up straight, away from the window. "With all do respect, I've spent a lot of time with Mason since he was born. Bella has brang Mason over to my parents house whenever she can. I've spent a good majority of time with him since he was here."

Charlie just nodded and rolled his eyes, and I felt this burning feeling inside of me- anger. "You have no right to come in here and judge him like that!"

"This is my home, and I have all the right to do as I wish in my own home. And if I want him to be here, then he can. And if I don't want him here, then he has no other choice but to leave."

"Oh really?" My voice was a high octave, my eyebrows raised. "Well, if that's the way you feel, then I'll leave. I'll leave, and I'll take Mason with me. If that's what you really want, consider me gone."

He scoffed and laughed. "Really, Bella? Where do you think you'll go? You don't have a job, which means no money for an apartment, and diapers and formula. Do you really think that you'll be able to pay for all that stuff without a job, without a college education? I don't think so."

"She'll come live with me."

I looked over at Edward, my eyes wide, my mouth open as he just stood there, eye to eye with Charlie, determind not to let him bring him down. I saw the red in Charlie's face darken just a shade.

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Edward said. "Bella and I have a child together, Charlie. And no matter what, I'm going to be there for Bella and for Mason, always. And who knows? Maybe it is best if Bella comes to live with us, even just for a little while. Mason deserves a family, his real family, and I want to give that to him."

"That isn't going to happen." He sounded so different, his voice monotone and dry. He didn't sound like my father at all. But even as he was saying that, I was picturing my life with Edward and Mason in a house all of our own, with a white picket fence, a huge green yard and maybe a dog or two running around, playing with Mason as Edward and I looked on from our back patio. It would be amazing, the fairytale ending that you would want.

Just as I was about to reply, Mason's cries filled my room, his voice loud and poweful. I looked at Charlie, my eyes narrowed, "Now you've wakened him up. Thank you." My voice held heavy sarcasim.

I leaned over Mason's basinet and scooped him up, bringing him to my chest in attempts to calm him down. He continued to cry, even as I bounced him up and down in my arms.

"He's hungry," Edward said, stepping around Charlie and next to me, his arms open. I placed Mason his arms as he stepped over the threshold. "I'll make him a bottle and fed him, okay?" I nodded and watched as he dissapeared down the hall, waiting until I heard his footsteps in the kitchen and his low voice talking to Mason before turning to Charlie again.

"You really should have knocked."

He shook his head. "Bella, forget about it, okay? I want to know what Edward was doing in your room." He paused to take a breath. "I just don't want you to make another mistake."

"If you mean Mason, then-"

He cut me off. "I'm not talking about Mason, and you know that. I just don't want you to fall for him again, only to get hurt. I care about you, Bella; you're my daughter. And as your father, I want what's best for you. Edward just... doesn't seem like he can fully be there with you, with Mason. I'm just concerned that you'll be dissapointed."

"You're wrong about him," I said flaty. "He loves me and Mason, he's there for both of us. When you were little, you used to tell me that when I grew up, I needed someone in my life that loved me and supported me. Well, Dad, Edward is that for me."

Closing his eyes, he said, "Just don't screw up your life." And then his back was turned and he was gone. I sighed and leaned against my dresser, shaking my head. Then Edward came back up, a smiling Mason in his arms. He smiled and handed Mason to me, and I put him on my hip, holding his head with my free hand.

"He sure was hungry," Edward said with a chuckle. I laughed lightly and reached over to shut my door, not even bothering to lock it, knowing it would be no use.

I looked down at Mason, who looking up at me with adoration on his face. I leaned down and kissed his nose, watching as he giggled lightly. I wondered if he knew who I was, that I was his mother, and then said, "Can you read his mind?"

"Who? Mason's?" he said, nodding his head towards the bundle in my arms. I nodded my head, and then he shook his. "No, I can't. Mason has no thoughts at the moment. Because he has no vocabulary and can't form sentances, which means I can't read his mind. But I know what he's... feeling. Like, when he's hungry, he knows that he wants something to eat, and I can read that. Just not in words."

"Oh," I said, nodding. No wonder Edward was so good with Mason. "Must me nice. When he was born, I can't remember how many times I changed his diaper or played with him, only to realize that he was hungry." I laughed. "But I guess that's all part of the experiance, right?"

Edward nodded, smiling. "All part of the experiance," he agreed.

The next little while was spent with Edward and Mason in my room, just sitting and playing with him. I couldn't get over how comfortable I felt with Mason and Edward. It was the way Edward would hold him or talk to him that made me realize, for sure, that my choice to be here with the two of them was the right one to make, and that my future would be bright, college or no college, despite what Charlie says.

When Edward left a little while after that, I just went to bed, too tired to go downstairs and eat supper, knowing that it would just cause another stupid, fight that wasn't needed, only digging myself deeper into trouble. I could just picture Charlie calling Renee to tell her what a bad daughter she has raised, and how I should be more respectful. But I also know that Renee would have my back, explaining to Charlie that I'm under a lot of stress right now, despite that not being true, and the last thing I need to worry about was a fight with him. But right now I didn't care.

I was glad that it was Saturday when I woke up the next morning, because no matter how much I tried to sleep last night, I just couldn't. No matter how tired I was, no matter how badly my brain wanted rest, my physical body wasn't ready for rest. So I lay awake, looking up at the ceiling and counting sheep, my mind wandering, only to realize that it was six o' clock, and Mason was to be awake at any given moment.

As as soon as I thought it, his cries filled the air.

I hoped out of bed and went over to his cot, putting my hand on my chest in attempts to calm him down. Then I reached down and picked up him, holding him to my chest and I turned and walked into the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen where I started to heat up his pre-made bottle. He was calmed down now, just resting his held on my chest, sucking his thumb as I balanced him with one hand as the other hand held his bottle under some hot water running from the sink.

When the bottle was heated up, I sat down on one of the three unmatching chairs in the kitchen and began to fed Mason, watching as he took big gulps and swallowed, amazed at the fact that I had helped create this little human that was in my arms.

When I heard the sound of Charlie's feet coming down the stairs, I stood and and made a bee-line for the door, only to stop when I heard him ask, "Where are you going?"

I turned around slowly, Mason still clutched in my arms wrapped in a nice blue fleece blanket. When I was facing Charlie, I sighed and said, "Out. I think I might go see Jacob."

He finished stepping down a few more stairs and then stopped a few feet away from me. "Can we talk before you leave?"

I shake my head, not really wanting to talk to him right now. "I'm going to Jacob's. I'll be back later." And with that, I turned and walked out the door, breathing hard.

I pulled up to Jacob's house at seven- thirty after driving around for forty five minutes to get Mason back to sleep. I saw his Rabbit parked out in the driveway, but to my surprise Billy's car was gone. He was probably gone fishing with one of his friends early like they always did. If that was the case, he would probably be gone till noon.

I didn't knock on Jacob's door. In fact, I never have before. Jacob's house felt like home for me, so knocking wasn't something that I needed to do. So I walked in with Mason's carrier in my arms, and then put his carrier on the floor by the couch.

"Jacob," I said, not really that loud because Mason was sleeping. Then when I didn't get an anwser back, I started to walk down his hall. Billy's room was empty, and so was the bathroom. Then when I came to Jacob's closed door, I knocked, but again didn't get a response. So I put my hand on the door knob and opened it slowly.

"Jesus," I sputtered when I saw what was in front of me.

Jacob was hovering over Alyssa, his shirt gone. Alyssa white blouse was undone all the way, but still over her shoulders, and thankfully she still has her bra on underneath. Jacob's free hand was trailing down the length of her body.

I turned around, still in the doorfram, and closed my eyes tightly. So tightly that it hurt.

"Oh, my God," I heard Alyssa say. I heard feet land on the floor and someone bump into his dresser. When I thought the coast was clear, I turned around.

"What the fuck?!" I said, almost a yell. My eyes were wide and I was starring from Jacob and then to Alyssa. "What the fuck?!"

"Bella, we were just-" Jacob stopped mid- sentance, knowing what he was going to say, then looked down, ashamed. Alyssa was biting her lip, a nervous habit of hers, and looking at me.

"I know how bad this looks," Alyssa said.

"Oh, yeah I do," I said nodding. "What are you guys thinking?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed and closed my eyes, and when I re-opened them, Alyssa said, "I gotta go pick up Madison from Michael's parents house." Then she turned to Jacob. "Call me later, okay?"

He didn't say anything, but instead just nodded. Then when Alyssa was safely out to the door, I looked at Jacob and said, "You weren't going to have sex with her, were you?"

Jacob shrugged, not making eye contact with me. "I don't know. Maybe. It might have happened."

I shook my head. "And you had a condom, right?"

When Jacob didn't anwser, I looked up, and he was just standing there, head hung low. I knew at that moment that he didn't have protection, and was actually grateful that I walked in when I did before things got to far. But I still wanted him to awnser.

"Right?"

He looked up at me and nodded. "Right."

It was silent then for a little while as we both just stood there in his tiny room. When the silence became almost unbearable, I went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"Are you saying Mason was a mistake."

"No..."

That was the conflict here. Even though I had Mason at an incredibly young age, I wouldn't take back any choices I made in the past that brough me to where I am today. But I don't want that for Jacob. I don't want him to do something that could possibly ruin his life forever.

"I just want you to be able to have the future yoy deserve and then one day, when your older and married and have a stable job, go have kids. I just don't want you to do something that could rui-... _change_, your life forever."

"I guess it's a good thing that you came in when you did, huh?"

I nodded. "It's a very good thing."

"What brought you here anyway? It's like, eight in the morning on a Saturday." He pointed to the alarm clock by his bedside table which told be it was eight in the morning.

I laughed a little. "You get up early when you have a baby, Jacob."

He nodded and laughed with me. "Right. I forgot."He paused to look at me. "Where is Mason, anyway?"

"Living room," I told him quickly.

Jake just nodded and then we stayed in his room for a while. I tried to explain to him why I didn't want him to have sex, and I think he understood pretty well. He knew as well as I that he wasn't ready to take such a big step and face such a big responsibilty.

By the time I left Jacob's house, it was going for nine thirty. I figured the best place to go was the Cullen's house, so I soon found myself driving down the familar road that led to their mansion. Through the window I could see Emmett and Rose talking on the couch, and in the far distance I could seee the outline of someone who looked to be Alice.

I walked up to the door and let myself in, just like it used to be. I didn't bother to bring Mason's carrier in with me this time, so instead I had Mason in my arms as he sucked on his thumb lazily. When I rounded the corner, I saw Edward.

"I thought I smelled you," he said with a chuckle as I passed Mason over to his waiting arms. He kissed his forehead then looked at me, beckoning for me to come closer. I did, and he leaned down and kissed my forehead, too, his lips lingering for a moment on my skin, sending a cold chill to race down my spine.

He led me upstairs to his room where I flopped down on his bed and he came to lay next to me, putting Mason in between us. I rolled over and proped myself up on my elbow to support myself. Edward did the same, so we were facing each other with Mason in the middle. I smiled and reached over to cup his cheek, just looking deep into his eyes.

"When you said we could move in here with you, did you mean it? Or was that just something to piss Charlie off?" I rubbed his cold cheek with my thumb, and he reached up and covered my hand with his.

"I meant every word that I said about you and Mason coming to live with me. We could be a family, a real family just like we've always wanted. Only if you want to."

"I want to," I said, a little to quickly. "I mean, I have to settle things with Charlie and talk to Renee, but that would be best for Mason, to be raised in a household with two loving parents. That didn't happen for me and look how screwed up I am."

"You're not screwed up," he protested with a slight smile. "And as long as Charlie and Renee are fine with it, Carlisle and Esme said they would love to have you guys live with us."

I nodded and said, "It'll be kind of wierd, living in a house full of vampires, and I'm the only human." I saw Edward cringe as I said this. "But I've been around them for so long, that I forget about that most of the time. I can picture myself living here." I gazed around the room and then back down to Edward.

"I hope Charlie doesn't hate me," he said. "He seemed pretty serious about what he was saying, and his thoughts were even more... vulgar."

"Vulgar?" I gasped. "How vulgar? What do you mean?"

"Well, he doesn't want me "fucking around with his daughter's emotions," if that's any hint." I had never heard Edward swear like that, and the word sounded wierd coming out of his mouth. "He doesn't want me to be with you, period. And he defintely doesn't want me near Mason at this moment. But he does understand that I'm his father and have the right to see him."

"He doesn't mean it," I said, not wanting Edward to think that Charlie actually did hate him, depsite what he said or thought. "He's just saying and thinking that stuff in the heat of the moment. I'm sure he's actually very fond of you."

"I'm sure he is too," Edward said with a wink. Afterall, he was very charming. "I know he doesn't mean it, but I'm sure that he'll mean it if I steal his daughter away from him."

"But I'm going by my will. You're not kidnapping me or nothing."

He shrugged. "I guess it's just the way a father would be with his daughter. If I had a daughter and some guy tried to whisk her away, I'm sure I would act the same way. But it's different, we have a son and we are going to be a family."

I didn't know what to say back, so I just smiled and nodded my head, my eyes still glues onto Edward's. Staying like that, on his bed, in his presence, was all that I could ask for, and if I could have that, then I was more than happy. I was going to have the family I always wanted, the fairytale ending.

Everything was perfect.

But as soon as I thought that, the door swung open and Carlisle's face told me everything wasn't.

--

**A/N- What do you guys think is wrong? Leave me a PM or a review to tell me! Also, I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out a week ago when I said I would. My laptop charger broke, and so I had to wait to get another one shipped from California to Canada where I live. That took six days or so, so I didn't get a chance to finish writing the chapter as I had planned to. But I got a new charger and everything is good. Please review!**


	29. Chapter 27: Moving Out

**Chapter Twenty- Eight **

The slightly paniced edge in his voice caused me to sit up in alarm. When I looked over at Edward, he was looking at Carlisle, reading his thoughts to try to figure out what was going on. The intense stare they held told me something was up, and whatever it was, no matter how bad it was going to be, I was going to find out.

"What?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed, looking back and forth from Carlisle to Edward. "Can you please tell me what's up?"

"Alice had a vision," Edward said, not taking his eyes off of Carlisle, who was still standing in the doorway. "I have it from here, Carlisle. Thank you."

Carlisle nodded at Edward and then turned to walk away, closing Edward's door behind him. When I knew he was downstairs, I turned to Edward and said, "Okay. What was that about?" I raised an eyebrow at him and watched as he sighed and leaned back on the bed so that he was on his back, starring at the ceiling.

"Alice had a vision about what?" I asked, eagerly, wanting to know what I could, and now.

Edward turned his eyes to look at me. "She had a vision, but she isn't sure of the origin. All she saw was twisted metal, smoke, and Charlie. But he isn't hurt. He was just, there, looking over the car or truck or whatever it was. She's... worried."

"Worried..." I paused to gulp a little, "that it might be me?"

Edward just nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"But she isn't positive, correct?"

"Correct."

"And she isn't clear of what she saw, or whether or not it was even a car, correct."

"Correct, but Bella I-"

I put my finger on his lip to silence him. "Then don't worry about it. Alice's vision's are subjective. It's isn't a sure thing that this will happen, or even to me. Maybe someone else has a car crash or something and Charlie get's called out to help. That's happened before. He always gets called out for when there is an emergency." I cupped his cheek and pushed my hand slightly so he was looking at me. "You won't let me get hurt, Edward. You won't let me die."

He nodded. "I know, but just the thought of anything happening to anyone here in Forks is heartbreaking. I don't want the possibilty that it could be you, so from now on, I'm driving you everywhere. I don't care where, or what time of day it is. You are not getting in a vehicle alone. I won't allow it."

I supressed a groan, knowing that he was right and I just should ride with him. At least until he trusts that nothing will happen and will let me drive on my own again. Hopefully that won't be too long from now.

"Don't worry about me," I said, dropping back down on the bed so I was laying like I was previously, being carefuly as not to disturb Mason, who was still in the center of us.

"It's kinda of hard not to," he said with a slight, forced chuckle that made be cringe. He was putting up this facade to make me happy now, and it worried me a little. But what was t he point of worrying? "Just promise me you won't drive without me. Just until this all simmers down and Alice see's something else to make me a little more... positive about the whole thing."

I nodded, smiling slightly, but still worried on the inside. "I guess we have a reason for me to live here now, eh?" I nudged him a little with my elbow, but he just looked at me, and I could tell my joke had ran thin, and that he didn't really find it that funny. I sighed. "Please, try to lighten up. I don't like it when you act like this."

He closed his eyes and cupped my cheek. "I'm sorry it's just..." He stopped himself, shook his head, opened his eyes and looked at me. "Just forget it. You're right. We don't know if it's you. And as long as I'm by your side, nothing will happen. Just promise me you won't drive anywhere without me."

"I promise."

I nodded, not wanting to say anything more about it from there, because I just knew that it would make Edward worry even more. I mean, it's not like I'm not worried, but there's only so much I can do. And limited where I drive and who I drive with is about as good as it will get at this moment.

I put my head on Edward's arm and one of my hands on Mason's chest as he slept. "I really do want to move in with you."

I closed my eyes, feeling the cold rise up off his granite body, cooling me off. "Whenever you're ready to move in, you are more than welcome. This bed is big enough for the two of us, and Mason."

I closed my eyes and pressed my head into his chest, feeling the nice coldness that it produced. "If it's okay with the rest of your family, I'd like to move in as soon as possible. I mean, why wait, if this is what we really want?"

"The sooner the better," he said quickly, nodding his head. "Anything to keep you close to me, so I can make sure you and Mason sre both safe. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here, waiting for you."

I looked up at him, still laying down, our eyes meeting. The strange tingle I feel each time our eyes connect rushed through my viens, making me feel lightheaded and dizzy, just for a moment. "I want to move in tonight."

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Sounds good. But what about Charlie? Won't he be mad?"

"Hell yeah he'll me bad. But I don't care at the moment. I want what's best for me and Mason. Charlie always used to tell me that if I new what I wanted, I should go get it, no matter what it takes. He'll come around and realize that this _is_ what's best. I know he will."

"I'll help you get your stuff later. I just want to hold you for a little while now." He tightened his grip just a little and brough be close to him, still watching out for little Mason who was alsleep between us.

It was silent then for a little while as I just stayed in Edward's arms. It was just like it used to be before everything came crashing down -or so I thought. But now that everything was good again, nothing was stopping us from being together in each other's arms.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I suddenly blurted, "Jacob and Alyssa were going to have sex."

"What?" Edward asked, his eyes bugling a little. "They were going to have sex?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "I sorta... walking in on them before things got too far. But I know they were going to do it, and Jacob knew it, whether or not he would actually admit it. I asked him if he had a, you know, condom," I couldn't help but blush a little as I said this, "and he said no. And when I asked if he would have actually did it, he said he didn't know. But I mean, I know they would have."

"Sex is... a big responsibilty," he said. "I'm glad they didn't do it, though. I mean, Jacob's a little too... I don't know, but I know he wouldn't be ready. And Alyssa has a daughter of her own, right?" I nodded, and he sighed. "I know she wouldn't want that over again, as much as she loves her daughter to death."

I nodded, understanding completely where he was coming from. "Yeah, but I think she realizes now. When I walked in, she left almost right away, off to get Madison or something. Hopefully she and Jacob can talk a little more about it before deciding to actually do anything."

I watched as Edward gently squirmed off the bed, carefully trying not to wake Mason, who was still alseep. When he was on his feet, he reached down and scooped Mason into his arms. He stirred for a minute before settling back down. Then Edward looked at me and said, "Follow me. I want to show you something."

I gave him a confused look before getting up and walking with him out into the hall. "What are you showing me?"

He looked over at me and grinned. "I wasn't going to show you for another little while, but since you are already moving in, I thought now was a good time."

"What is it?" I laughed, trying to cover up the fact that I was extremely anxious to see what was going on. Then when Edward stopped outside a door at the very end of the hallway, I asked, "What is this?"

He placed his hand on the doorknob. "It's not completely finished yet, I still need to add a few more things. But for the most part, it's completed."

I was braced for...well, the truth is, I really didn't know what to be braced for. But when he opened the door to reveal the light blue walls and cream colored carpet, my mouth hung open, my eyes buldged, and I began to stammer, "W-W-Wha-"

I stopped talking and just looked. To the right of the room was a crib made out what looked to be cherry wood, completed with a light blue covering that had some kind of design on it. To the left of the room was a matching changing table and dresser, and straight ahead, a little to the right of the window, was a rocking chair. It all looked so nice, so right, that all I could do was gape. Even the drapes, which were all white and lace, looked so perfect and in place. I noticed on the dresser there was a picture, and as I studied it closer, I realized it was a picture of Edward and I before he left. It was right next to a picture of Mason when he was awake, smiling brightly at whoever took the picture.

When I turned to Edward, I said, "You did this?"

He nodded. "Well, me and Alice did it together. I'm not that good with a paint brush, but other than that, I did it alone. I wanted to have a room in here for when Mason would stay the night, but now that you're moving in, I guess it's good that the nursery is done, eh?" He nudged me and winked. I walked over and ran my finger along the perfectly dusted dresser, still eyeing the pictures.

"You did a good job," I said kindly. When I turned to face the crib, I saw the mural of a little rainforest. "Alice is really good with a brush. This art work is amazing."

He nodded, looking where I was looking. "She only does it for fun, but she is really good. It took me a while to convince her to do it."

"It came out amazing."

Edward nodded, and just as he was about to say something, Mason started to whimper, finally waking up from his little nap. Edward quickly started to bounce him. "Well, hello there, sleepy." He held him out so he was facing the dresser. "Do you like your new room, buddy?" He laughed when Mason did, and I couldn't help but let a little giggle escape my lips.

When Mason reached his tiny arms out for me, I reached up and took him, saying, "Looks like someone wants their mommy." I rocked him up and down for a second, then looked up at Edward. "I still can't believe you did this for him."

"He's my son, I'd do anything for him," he said as he reached over smoothed some of Mason's hair with his thumb. Mason looked up at him and laughed, and I leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Let's see if he likes his new bed," I said, going tot he opposite sides of the room and placing him in the crib. He was silent for a while, just looking up at us and getting comfortable in the new surrounding. Then he started to laugh and kick his legs up, doing all the stuff little babies do when they're happy. I looked at Edward and said, "I think he likes it."

"I think so too," he chuckled, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me close as we peered into the crib were Mason lay, still awake.

This was perfect.

--

"I can't do this."

We were parked outside of Charlie's house in Edward's silver Volvo. My breathing was a little erratic, due to the fact that I was nervous beyond belief. I mean, how would I walk in there and expain to Charlie that I was moving out, and now? I don't think there's a way to break the news to him, especially now, but it's what I want.

"It's what you want, isn't it?"

I nodded my head up and down quickly, making sure he knew that this is what I wanted to do. I didn't want him to think I was flunking out last minute. I guess that was a downside of having him not know what I was thinking.

"You go in and talk to Charlie, then head up to your room. I'll be there getting Mason's things packed into some of these duffle bags." Edward motioned to the backseat where seven large duffle bags lay. "Hopefully we can be in and out in twenty minutes."

I gulped and nodded. "Okay. I can do this, I know I can. But I'm scared... Charlie was so nice to let me come live with him when I asked, and now I'm just... moving out."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, taking my cheek into his hand as he looked me in the eyes and said, "I know you can do this. I'm going to be there with you every step of the way." He kissed my forehead once more, and then got out of the car. I exhaled and put my hand on the doorknob before qucikly getting out of the car, looking at Edward (who gave me a very enthusiastic smile, all seven duffle bags in tow), and heading up the front steps. When I looked back at Edward, seconded guessing myself as to whether or not I could do this, I noticed he was gone, already done packing one duffle bag. Then I turned back to the door and opened it, walking into the familar place that I once called home.

"Dad?" I called out as I stepped over the treshold, not bothering to take of my shoes or jacket, knowing I wouldn't be here for long. When I saw Charlie appear from the living room, I felt the bile rise in my mouth.

"What's up, Bells?" he asked, beer in one hand, the remote in the other.

I gulped again, the lump that formed in my throat increasing. "I'm just here to get my things."

When I saw his face pale and his eyes go a little wider, I felt bad for even thinking about putting him through this. But a part of me knew he was going to get over it sooner or later.

"W-Why do you need your things?" he asked, stammering a little, though he knew what was going on.

I walked past him, stopping at the end of the stairs. "I'm going to go and live with Edward for a while, remember?" I said "for a while" to hopefully give him some kind of relief, hope that I wouldn't be gone for long. "I just need a few minutes to get my things."

"Where's Mason?" he asked quickly, his voice raising slightly.

I closed my eyes, my hand on the banister. "He's with Esme and Carlisle, now can I please go and get my stuff?" I took three steps up and stopped, wondering why Charlie didn't say anything, before turning back around to face him. "Just don't be mad." My voice was just a whisper.

Before he got a chance to anwser, I turned and ran up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me.

Edward had three of the seven duffle bags filled with Mason's clothes and blankets, diapers and pacifiers, and baby bottles. Everything he would need was in those bags. I quickly rushed to the side of the room and grabbed a rocking chair, sticking it against the doorknob so Charlie wouldn't be able to open it. Then I went to one of my dressers, grabbed whatever was in it, and shoved it onto an open duffle bag. I continued to that, with Edward's help, until all bags were nearly filled.

"Can you pass me teddy bear?" I asked, referring to the one on my bed, the one that I slept with everynight. Edward nodded and zoomed to my bed so quickly that he was nothing but a blur before passing the bear to me. I shoved it into the bag and zipped it up.

I ignored Charlie's voice from the other side of the door and took a moment to look around the room. My dressers were empy, everything on top of them was swiped into a bag to take the Cullen's house, and mostly all of Mason's things were swiped from my room.

But it was for the best, and that's all that mattered.

I ignored Charlie's voice from the other side of the door, asking me to open up, to talk to him before I made a desion like this. But the truth was, I had already made my choice, and he wasn't going to stop me.

"I can take you through the window, if you like," Edward said, going over and opening the window when I nodded. All of the duffle bags were somehow attached to him, and as he hauled his two legs out of the window, he turned back to me, his arms open. I held a finger up at him, telling him to wait for just a moment, and went over to my dresser were all I left was a few blank note books,

some old stickers, some pens and pencils, and an empty pack of gum. I took a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote, in my sloppy handwriting:

_I'm sorry for doing this, Dad, but it's for the best._

_We'll be in touch soon, I promise._

_I love you,_

_Bells_

I put the paper in plain view on my dresser, tooka breath, and then walked over to Edward, who was sitting, his legs hanging out of my window, waiting for me. I quickly got myself situated into his arms, and closed my eyes as we dropped to the ground without so much as a sound.

Then, when I was safely on my feet, I said, "I feel so bad."

Edward nodded, gesturing me to go to the car, quickly. "I feel bad, too, but we need to hurry, cause he's about thirty seconds away from coming out that door."

I picked up my pace and got into the car, waiting as Edward quickly shoved the bags into the trunk. Then he got into the car, started up the engine, and away we went. But it still didn't stop me from seeing Charlie through the side mirror, standing on the porch, his hand over his brow. And I knew at that moment, he was wishing I was staying home with him.

--

**A/N- I really hope you don't mind the fact that Bella will be living with Edward for a while. Also, since I forget to do this in the last chapter, I want to thank all these people for commenting on my Alone and Need charactors video on YouTube: caseytabwizz, tmesser76, abracadabrabeast, alleyliciouse7, 07ParamoreRocks94, becky121995, kahnny13, WerewolfChica, EmergencyxxCure, dalynegrrl8993, Evanescence233, sghb716, cloub14, jadelauren18, Dora701, alystarg, ilovemygurlies,and MsTwilightpixie! Thank you all so much! It means the world to me! If you haven't seen the character video, or the rest of my videos, please go check them out! Link to the video in my profile page!**

**Please review! **


	30. Chapter 28: Realize

**Chapter Twenty- Nine **

The first couple of weeks living with Edward was rough.

I hadn't spoken with Charlie since the night I moved out, and even then our conversation was short lived. Of course I wanted to talk to him, let him know that I was alright and really enjoying the close bond I formed with each of the Cullens, but not knowing what he would say, whether he would be mad or happy, made me drop the phone each time I was about to dial.

Charlie had drove up the Cullen's long driveway several times since I left. I would peer at him through the curtain, totally oblivious to him, as he sat in his cruiser, his thumbs tapping the steering wheel, trying to decided if he should walk in and take me home, or if he should give me the time and space he knows I deserved. And each time he unexpectedly showed up, he would always turn around and drive back to his house, too afraid to actually come in and talk.

Other than that, life with Edward, Mason, and the rest of the Cullen's was good. They all welcomed me with open arms, and for that I was extremely grateful. Not everyone would welcome you into their home just because you had one of their family members child. But Esme and Carlisle did, and the Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were more than happy to have me come stay with them.

Sleeping in Edward's big, gold bed was a little akward at first, considering I knew he wouldn't be sleeping and would be watching whatever I would do while sleeping. But eventually, the akwardness rolled off and I found myself snuggling deep into his chest, not even worrying about anything at all.

Mason's new room still amazed me. I found myself looking at the mural on the wall with awe, sitting on the nice, cherry wood rocking chair with a smile, running my hand over to the new picture frams with amazement. It was so breathtaking to think that Edward did all that for our son, to ensure that he was happy and had the best that he possibly could.

Edward and I spent nearly every moment together with Mason. I think Mason liked the fact that he had his mother and father together in the same house with him, and that he wasn't having to be shipped around Forks to be with his father.

No one in school knew that Edward and I lived together. All that they know is that Edward drives me to school each day, which is both convient and nessecery, considering that vision Alice had a month ago. To be honest, I was kind of over the fact the they thought it was me. None of Alice's visions had ever held off for this long, which probably meant that it wasn't going to come true, but if Edward felt safer if I stayed out of cars, then so be it.

When the third week of living with Edward ended, we fell into a nice routine. Edward would take Mason during the night when I slept, and in the day Edward and I would switch back and forth to give each other a break. The rest of the Cullen's would also take their turns, sometimes taking him for a walk down the street or feeding him one of his bottles. He had a little bond with each of the other Cullen's, and they all loved him dealy. But there was something about Rosalie that stood out amoung all the other's.

The way she would look at him when she was holding him was that of love. I saw that each time she would look into his eyes and see the way he looked back up at made her smile just a little wider, laugh a little louder. A part of me felt bad for being so happy about Mason, knowing she can't have her own kids, but the other part was glad that she got to experiance a baby through her nephew, even if he isn't biological.

But on this particular day, all those feeling's were pushed aside, because the sun was shining bright, the birds were singing, and everything seemed pefect.

This is, until, I felt my stomach knot and hurl, making me sit up quickly, my hand clamped over my mouth, ushering for Edward to get the garbage bucket that sat next to his night table. He quickly reached over and grabbed it, and within a few seconds of having that feeling overcome me, I was getting violently sick into a trash can.

Edward gathered my hair in his hands as I gagged, the bile from my stomach rising into my mouth. I spit and vomited whatever contents were in my stomach, and then, just when I thought I was done, another wave of vomit over powered me.

"I know you shouldn't have eaten that fast food last night," Edward said, referring the quick stop we made at a resturant on the way home from school. "All it does is make people sick."

"I,"- another load of vomit into the trash- "know, I know."

He sighed and rubbed my back as I just stayed leaned over the trash can, afraid to bring it away from my face incase I got sick again.

"If it gets worse, I can take you to the doctors office to get some medicine. That might help the vomiting."

I leaned away from the trash and wiped my mouth. "Actaully, I feel fine now. You're right, probably just a small dosage of food poisening. No need to worry everyone over something that will cure itself."

"Are you sure, because I don't-"

I cut him off. "I'll be fine, really. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go freshen up a little."

He nodded and I got off the bed, heading down the hall into the the bathroom. I reached down into a drawer that Esme and Carlisle had set away just for me and grabbed my toothbrush, toothepaste, and mouthwash. Then I quickly scbrubbed me teeth not once, but twice, and swung my mouth out with mouthwash three times. I then quickly brushed out my hair and washed my face, and when I was feeling that I was fine, I walked downstairs.

"Morning Bella," Alice said, walking into the kitchen where I was starting to pour up a bowl of cereal. I turned to look at her and nodded, too tired to say anything back. She stopped and leaned on the counter, watching as I lifted my shaking hand up, cartoon in hand, and poured the milk into my bowl.

"You're...pale today," she said, cocking her head too the side and tapping her white fingers on the graniter coutertop. "Feeling alright?"

"Oh yeah," I swiped the back of my hand over my forehead, grabbed my bowl and made my way to the dining room where I sat on the table and began to eat. Alice followed and was soon sat across from me. "It's just food poisoning, not a big deal. You know what fast food does to my stomach?"

She laughed lightly, but I could tell there was a distant look in her eyes. "I do," she said with a slight laugh. I nodded and continued to eat my cereal as we both just sat there in silence, the only noise the sound of my chewing and the tap of the spoon to the bowl. Then when I was done, Alice said, "Nothing has happened so far."

I looked at her with a confused look. "What?"

"My vision," she told me. "Nothing has happened yet, probaly because Edward won't let you near a car alone. I can't really say I'm done worrying about it, but none of my visions had ever been pulled along for this amount of time before."

I nodded, stood up, and began to walk into the kitchen. Alice followed. "I was thinking that. But if Edward feels like it's more safe for me not to get behind the wheel of a car anytime soon, then I don't really mind. Edward goes where I goes, I just won't be the driver."

"Hopefully it'll all die down in the next few weeks," she said with a smile. When it was silent, she said, "So how do you like being a Cullen?"

"Technically, I'm not a Cullen," I said, laughing and nudging her arm a little. "But I do enjoy living with you guys. It makes me feel a little more...independant, even though Esme and Carlisle are like parents to me. I guess not having either of my parents around is giving me that sense of being on my own. Like a real family."

"Mason is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," she said smiling. I couldn't help but smile, because I knew that it was true. But every mother thinks that their child is the most perfect, beautiful, amazing little bundle of job, so I guess it's the truth. Alice and I exchanged a smile before heading for the living room.

Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, Carlisle was at work, and Esme was in the living room with Alice, Jasper and Edward, playing with Mason and watching the infomercials on the television, mainly because there isn't anything else on at an early hour. I walked in and smiled, sitting on the couch and curling my feet up under me, watching as Esme held and rocked Mason in her arms. I knew that she would have been a wonderful mother to the baby that she unfourtantly lost.

Watching Esme hold Mason with such love and care made me thankful that I was so easily accpeted into their family. They loved Mason as if he was their own, and that's not something that happens often. Especially when your boyfriend's family are vampires.

The next night was halloween, and it was funny to watch kids dress up at vampires, fledged with fangs, slick, combed back hair and capes. The only thing they really got right was their paleness, when they would smoother their face in white face paint. Even the Cullen's weren't _that _white. But they came pretty close.

Mason was a little too young to go out trick- or- treating, so we resorted to just spending the time with Edward in his room, on that big bed. The Cullen's never got any trick- or- treaters, mainly because their out in the middle of nowhere and their driveway is much too long and winding.

I was still feeling a little sick, but I knew that it would probably pass by tomorrow. I've had food poisoning before -as I said many times, Renee cannot cook to save her life- and it usually lasts two of three days. I still had this knot in my stomach, but I knew it would have to pass eventually, so I just lay down next to Edward and closed my eyes, and fell alseep.

--

When morning rolled around, I still felt sick. But it wasn't unbearable -just a little queazy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took a few tablets of medicine to reduce the slight crampiness, and then just went about my normal routine of getting ready and eating before I got sick.

I walked into the living room, wiping my mouth with my hand.

This was the second day in a row, and it just wasn't letting up. I guess I'm going to have to make an appointment to the see the do-

Oh shit.

--

**A/N- DON'T HATE ME! I really hope you like this chapter. And, come on, two chapters in less than two days? I'm kinda proud of myself. So, I want you to review this chapter and tell me what you think, or you can PM if you wish. I love to hear what you guys have to say. Please review!**


	31. Chapter 29: Finding Out

**Chapter Thirty **

I couldn't be pregnant.

Could I?

Standing in the foyer of the living room, I could feel my face become even paler than it was before. My hands, which were curved into tight fists, began to shake and tremble with the thought of me possibly being pregnant again. I mean, Edward and I were just getting settled into our lives and forming a routine with Mason. A baby thrown into the mix would mess everything up.

But I wasn't going to think like that. Especially since I didn't know if I was actually pregnant again or not. But of course, there is only one way to find out.

"Alice," I called out, barely above a whisper. I waited for a few seconds before Alice came down the stairs, dressed in a loose plaid shirt with a belt around her waist, and a pair of black leggings and flats.

When she stopped in front of me, she said, "Yes, Bella?"

I gulped, trying to regain my posture. "Would you be able to... drive me to my dads house?"

"Yeah sure," she said easily with a shrug. "You finally going to talk to him."

I nodded, even though I knew he was fishing with Billy, considering it was Sunday morning. But I wasn't about to say that I suspected that I was maybe, possibly pregnant again because if it wasn't true, I didn't want her, or anyone in that case, to worry.

She grabbed her car keys from the end table in the living room and guided me outside to her porche. I slipped into the nice leather interior and felt myself sink into the seat. It still smelt like a new, fresh car, and I focused the whole car ride on smelling the air and trying to calm myself down. Then when she stopped outside of Charlie's house, I got out, and said to her through the window of the passengers side, "Thanks. I'll call Edward when I'm ready to go home."

She nodded and sped off down the road, and I waited to make sure that she was long gone before I reached under the mat and pulled out the spare key that Charlie always kept there. The key was shaking in my hand, and it took me a few minutes before I could put the key into the hole and open the door.

It still smelt the same -a familiar mixture of wood and air freshener- and aside from the dishes pilled in the sink, the empty bottles of beer placed on the table, it was excactly the same since the month I was gone.

I headed up to my old room right away. Charlie must have managed to get inside, because the rocking chair was back into its original place and the window was closed. To be honest, my room didn't even looked like it was almost empty. My dressers were empty, and there was nothing on my vanity, but other than that, it was the same.

Under my bed -which was still made up the same as when I left- was an old, cardboard box. I quickly put it on my bed, my fingers tracing the edge of the cardboard, before I gently lifted up the cover to expose two left-over pregnancy test.

I had bought eight pregnancy tests when I thought I could be pregnant the first time, but only used to six of them. I grabbed both of them in my hands and dashed to the bathroom, feeling the de ja vu as I did so. My hands were still trembling, even as I opened the small cardboard box and held the little white stick between my thumb and pointer finger.

I reached under the sink cabinet to where Charlie keeps mini plastic cups for mouthwash and grabbed two of them. Then I quickly pulled down my pants, sat on the cold, hard toilett and prayed that I was wrong, and that I wasn't pregnant again.

When I was done, I took the two pregnancy tests and dipped them both into the little cups of waste. And then I started to play to dreaded waiting game as my fate was being determind by a little, white plastic stick.

_Two minutes left._

If those tests are positive, I could just imagine the amazingly ridiculous things that Savannah and her posy would mumble at me through the halls, the way the teachers would glare at me for being pregnant only four months after giving birth to my son. And my friends in Florida would be suportive, but would never really look at me the same way, no matter what they intend. And my parents, especially Charlie, would be extremely dissapointed that I would make the same "mistake" twice.

Truth be told, I don't really think that having a baby should be called a mistake. Sure, maybe it's inconvient, not being able to go out with your friends or have any kind of social life, but in the end, when you look at the little baby you've created, it doesn't matter how old you are or what anyone else thinks about it.

Of course I wasn't wishing for another baby right now, or even any other baby at all. Even the thought of having another kicking, screaming baby around made me cringe. Mason was hard enough to deal with, and he is one of the best babies I have ever seen.

_One minute left._

I tapped my foot on the tiled floor, my arms crossed, just looked at myself in the mirror as the tests were being calculated on the counter. My hair was a mess, with strands sticking up in places where they weren't suppose to. I took the brush from the inside of the mirror and brushed it out quickly.

_Thirty seconds left. _

I looked at myself and let a deep breath out, my cheeks puffing out before falling back down. My brown eyes seemed dull, not full of life and spirit like they usually are. And then when I heard the beep of the pregnancy test, I saw them fade even more.

Looking at the white sticks that protruded from the cups made my heart race and my stomach clench in this wierd, unusual knot. And when I reached down and grabbed the first test out of the cup, the knot worsened.

My eyes were clenched together tighly and I was focusing on breathing through my nose, my hands shaking. When I glanced down, the bright pink plus sign jumped out at me, and I gritted my teeth together. The tears, which were forming in my eyes, began to fall down my cheeks and onto the shoulders of my blue shirt as I shoved the test back into the box and looked intently at the other, comtimplating whether or not I should look at it.

If I looked at it, and it was positive, then it would all seem more real. When I know there's a possibility that it's negative and that my life will be relatively normal and that everything will be the same, it makes everything okay again. But when I reached down and picked up the test, with that pink plus sign that was so vibrant, so sudden, that it caused me to drop the stick on the floor in shook as I gaped at myself in the mirror.

The silent tears turned into sobs and nothing but panic and shook overcame by entire being. My body racked with sobs, tears soaked my shirt, and mt fists clenched the sides of the counter.

Quickly without thinking I bend down and picked up the pregnancy test that I had dropped and test shoved it into th box as well. Then I zipped back in my room, the tears still falling, and shoved the boxes back into the larger cardboard box and threw it under my bed.

I dashed from my room in a sprint and headed downstairs. My sobs continued to over power my body as I ran down the steps and stopped in the kitchen, doubled over and breathing hard.

I just really wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't judge. Right now, I wanted to talk to Jacob.

Looking around the kitchen quickly, my gaze landed upon the keys to Charlie's cruiser, which he had parked in the driveway. I ran over to the peg and grabbed them, clenching them tightly in hand as I dashed outside into the cold hair with nothing but a shirt on and got into Charlie's car.

All I was thinking about as I started the engine was what I was going to say to Jacob, to Edward, to everyone, for that matter. I just wanted to get away and talk to someone who would understand my problems and not judge me. I knew Jacob would be that person.

I backed out the driveway a little too quickly, but was soon on the road and heading toward Jacob's house.

Tears were still cascading down my face at full force, letting me know that they weren't going to let up anytime soon. I just wiped them away with the back of my hand, only to have them replaced by fresh, new ones.

Coming up the a four way intersection, I noticed the light was changed to that bright red color, signaling that it was time to stop. I glanced both to my right and left and saw nothing coming, so decided to ignore the sign and continue going, in too uch of a rush and panic to really want to stop.

When I heard the sond of tired screetching, I looked to my right, but it was too late. The impact caused me to lurch forward into the steering wheel, causing me to yelp out in pain and agony, before I realized I was spinning wildely out of control.

That was the last thing I remember before the car hit the rail, causing me to slip over once, my head bashing onto the window, and everything went black.

--

"I don't think she's awake," I heard the voice of a woman say before I felt a pinch in my arm. "Too much blood lost in such a short amount of time. Is that IV hooked up, Jay?"

"Doing it now," the other voice, Jay, said.

Another prick into my arm, this time a lot sharper. But this time the pain didn't go away, it just stayed there in my arm.

Then I felt someone caress the back of my hand with their fingers before Jay said, "Honey, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name? I'm Jay Stevens, and I just want to help you."

I tried to talk. I tried to tell them that I was Isabella Swan, daughter of the police cheif and girlfriend to the son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. But it was like my tounge was knotted, stuck, and I couldn't utter anything but a slight mumble.

"Try harder to tell me," Jay said, his finger still touching. "What is your name?"

My head started to feel light, and my lip began to quiver. I knew I had to tell them something, but I didn't know how. So I just focused on breathing.

"Just save the baby."

--

**A/N- This was just a short little chapter, and I hope you all like it! Hopefully you guys will like the direction thi story is taking. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	32. Chapter 30: Thrashing

**Chapter Thirty- One**

Pain.

There was lots of pain.

But it wasn't just any kind of pain. It was this wierd, stinging feeling in my wrist that made me arch my back and thrash upon the cold, hard floor where I was laying. I didn't know where I was. I had my eyes clamped together, too afraid to open them and see who was causing me this great deal of pain.

Around my I could hear voices. Several voices, to be excact. But each voice sounded distant, so far away, that I couldn't make out who it was. A few male voices, some female voices, but I still couldn't decipher who they were.

But that was the last thing on my mind, because it burned. Not just my wrist, which was in the most agonizing pain I've ever been it, but my whole body. It was like my viens and been replaced with chemical acid and was eating away and my flesh. I thrashed some more and fell back onto the floor hard, hearing the sound of my shoulder popping out of it's socket. I screamed out in pain, and hands were instantly at my body, holding onto my legs and right arm as another pair focused on my dislocated shoulder. They twisted it, and the pain shot down my entire body, before their hands lifted, as did the rest, and I arched my back.

I had thought that the pain of giving birth would be the worst pain I would ever experiance, and anything other than that would be a simple peice of cake. But this pain, this hot, searing pain, made giving birth seem like nothing. Absoultley nothing.

"The... the..." I struggled to find the words. "The... the baby..."

Instantly, voices were in my ear. "It's fine, Bella. You're fine. Just bear with the pain for a little while, okay?"

I nodded, and thrashed some more. My shoulder still hurt, but that didn't stop me from moving around as the pain reached the top of my head and then drifted down to my toes, leaving the trail of icy acid to burn my skin.

I just wanted the pain to stop.

I wanted the burning to seize.

I wanted Edward.

My throat felt dry, and it hurt to breath and swallow. But, through all the pain and burning, I uttered, "Edward..."

"Edward's gone for a moment, honey," a woman said. She was clasping my hand, and even though I knew she had to be close, her voice was so distant I couldn't tell who she was. "How are you feeling?"

"Pain...it's burning... a lot," I said, struggling to try not to thrash and talk at the same time. "Make it stop... make it go away."

Her hand was now up to my forehead, stroking back my hair lovingly. "It'll be gone away soon, my love. Just focus on something else besides the pain. I know it hurts, but just try."

I tried as the woman said. I tried to picture a field full of butterflies and rainbows and animals, but each time I tried, the pain would just earase the pictures I had formed and replaced them with darkness and pain and suffering.

All thoughts went to my baby. The little life that strived inside my womb, depending on me for it's very survival. I know the voice had told me the baby was fine, but how could I trust it if it was watching me go through such pain? Such hurtful, agonizing pain?

If Edward were here, he would help me. He would make sure that I was okay and not in pain, like I am now. If he were here, I would feel warm and whole, like a person should. He would hold me and kiss me, and tell me how much he loved me and Mason and our unborn baby. If he were here, he would save me.

But Edward wasn't here.

And I hated it.

I just wanted to go home and see my baby. I wanted to see Mason and hold him and love him. I just wanted him to know that I was here for him, no matter what. But now, being put in this position of not knowing if I would ever see him again, dry sobs racked my body.

"All is well," the woman voice said again. "All is well. You'll be okay, I promise. Just stay calm."

Words and sentances like this were uttered in my ear for what seemed like days. During that time, the pain never seized, and I was wondering when I was going to just die. At times, I just wanted to stop moving, stop breathing, and die. But I knew I had a son and a baby that needed me, and that was what kept me strong and fighting.

I wanted to go home and see Mason.

I wanted to go see Charlie.

I wanted to go to Florida and see my friends.

I wanted to do all these things, but could only focus on the pain and hurt that was beholding my body. The acid effect had died down a little, but was quickly replaced with cold, the hot, then cold again before going back to the hot, burning sensation.

When I started to remember the accident, the tears fell down my cheek even more. I remember feeling the right side of my head bash against the glass window. I could feel the pain there, but didn't know if it was caused by the window or the random burning that my body ached with.

"Please make it stop," I whined.

"It'll be gone away soon, Bella," the voice said, still sounding so far, so distant.

I arched my back, then fell back down. "Mason..."

"Mason is fine. He's with his father." Her voice sounded so nice and calm.

Dry sobs, again.

As long as Mason was with Edward, I knew he was okay.

I kicked and screamed again as the pain traveled down my arms and to my fingers, across my back, my legs, my toes. It was like there ws no escape, no way to get out. I just wanted it all to end.

And as soon as I thought the words, the pain slowly began to stop. When I opened my eyes, Esme was above me, smiling.

--

**A/N- I wrote this in about two hours- hence the suckiness. But oh well, I really wanted to update and get your thoughts. What do you think is happening? PM or review, please!**


	33. Chapter 31: Change

**Chapter Thirty- Two**

I looked up at Esme, but was too distracted by this odd burning in my throat to say anything intelligent. A wierd thick liquid filled my mouth, but I swallowed it back, surprised that it was tasteless.

"What... what happened?" I questioned, biting my lip. Esme gestured for me to stand, which I did, and then quided me to the corner of the room where there was a single bed.

"I want you to lay here and drink this. I'll go get Edward and Carlisle, and they can further explain it to you." She handed me a cup of liquid and then took off up that stairs so quick that she was nothing but a blur.

I sniffed the air around the cup and instantly knew what it was. It was blood. Hot, fresh blood. I was a little disgusted by it at first, but then brang the cup to my lips, suddenly eager to drink the hot liquid.

The warm, thick liquid traveled down my throat, somehow making that odd, burning stop. Nothing else mattered except that drink of nice fresh blood.

I was just finishing the cup of blood when Edward and Carlisle appeared next to me. Edward seemed hurt, distant, and I instantly reached my hand for his.

"How are you feeing?" Carlisle asked calmly.

I shrugged. "Better, since Esme gave me the drink."

Carlisle nodded, his brows scrunching together. "Now Bella, you under what has happened, don't you?"

I looked down at my hands, which were folded on my stomach, and nodded. I was a vampire now. A newborn. And I was going to have to learn and the tricks and dips of being one.

I looked over and Edward to see his face was scrunched in a way that told me he would be crying now, if it were possible. "I'm so sorry Bella," she said, shaking his head, just holding my hand. "I didn't want to have to change you... but you lost so much blood, they said you were going to die. I couldn't let you die, Bella. I love you too much to let something like that happen to you. So I brang you here, to the basement, and changed you."

"How long have I been here?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"Three days," he told me with a sigh. "The change is complete. Do you feel the need to hunt?"

I shook my head. "I just... I feel wierd, you know? But that burning sensation in my throat is gone, but that's because of the blood Esme gave me, I'm guessing. But other than that, I feel fine."

"Really?" Edward sat up now and looked at Carlisle with wide eyes. He didn't look away from him as he asked me, "You feel... normal?"

I nodded slowly. "I feel... human."

Carlisle was silent for a while. He looked like he was calculating something very important in his mind. Then he finally started to speak. "Her power. It's... different. She has the abilty to control her hunger, her thirst, but only for longer. Myself and the rest of the family can last about two weeks withing feeding. Bella, on the other hand, can go a month. But only if she wants to. If she wants to go out and hunt, then she can, but she can hold off hunting for longer than we can." He stopped to look at me, to make sure I was listening. When I nodded, he continued. "I have friends some in the Amazon with this power. They acted the same when they were changed as you are now. They only drank once, a small glass of blood, and were good for a while."

I swallowed the venom in my mouth and said, "And... the... baby?" I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with Edward at this time, even though I was sure he knew. He had to know already.

"The baby is still striving. As with Mason, that baby is already half vampire but with more human traits. It was difficult to keep the baby from deceasing during your change, but I managed to stabilize it. Like Mason, that baby can live off human food or blood. In Mason's case you were human, so Mason strived off human food while in the womb and once born. But this baby will live off blood."

I nodded, remembering when Carlisle told me that Mason could drink blood if that is what he prefered. But of course I wanted him to have the normal baby qualities and stuck with baby formula and food. When he is old enough to make his own food choices, then we can decided on a more permanent basis.

"I'm going to go upstairs and talk to the rest of the family for a while. This will give you and Edward some time to talk about this all." He smiled at me, and I smiled back feebly before watching him desend up the stairs. Then when I knew he was gone, I turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

He cocked his head to the side. "What? What are you sorry for?"

I sat up in the bed and crossed my legs, looking down at my hand that was intertwined with him. If I was human, I would have used all my strength to grasp his hand and keep him close, but now I barely touched him. I knew I was strong and that I had to be careful of how I used my newfound strength.

"I just... I should have known that I could have gotten pregnant again. But I was stupid and let it excel. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment and wasn't thinking."

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I knew that I could get you pregnant, but still went on anyway," he said. "But I'm not sorry, because I'm happy that we're having another baby. Think about all the things I get to experiance with this pregnancy that I didn't get to with the first pregnancy."

I thought back to all of the doctors appointments and check-ups I had while I was pregnant with Mason. I thought about how special those precious moments were and how that let me bond with Mason before he was born. It was true int he sense that Edward would get to be there for everything with this baby, unlike my previous pregnancy.

Some humans who completed the change would say that I'm acting a little too normal, considering I just went through the change from human to vampire. But truth is, I was ready for this for so long, that it seemed almost normal. As I looked down to my hand, I saw I was as white as a sheet, but that was normal.

"You're so beatiful..." Edward said, trailing off as he looked at my face. If it were possible for me to blush, I would have.

There was one question that was burning in my mind. "When I was... changing... did you leave me?"

Edward sighed, and then nodded his head. "Yes, but only for a few hours to tend to Mason.

"Can we go upstairs? I wanna get a mirror."

Edward nodded and took my hand. I hopped out of the bed in one, fluid motion, surprised that I landed on my feet. Then I went up the stairs and into the living room where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were all waiting for me.

"Bella," Alice said, rushing over to hug me. "How're you?"

"I'm good," I said nodding. "I feel more than good, actually. I'm not thirsty, but Carlisle explained to me that it was all part of my gift. I don't need to hunt as often as you guys do. And the baby is going great, too."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Alice squealed. "Another baby! This is going to be so much fun!" I smiled along with her, but couldn't help to see the glare that Rose passed my way. But I ignored it.

"I think someone wants his mommy," I heard Esme say, stepping around Alice with Mason in her arms. I smiled and reached out for him, and she gladly placed him in my arms. I smelled it blood, but it wasn't strong. I guessed that it was because it was mixed in the some venom.

"Because of your pregnancy," Carlisle started to say, making me look up at him, "we don't want you hunting until after the baby is born. Yes, you are a vampire, but throwing yourself around isn't good for the baby, who is still half human. So for the rest of your pregnancy, you need to be on high guards and watch what you're doing."

I nodded. "I understand, Carlisle. Thank you."

--

I gaped at myself in the mirror as my long, luscious brown hair cascaded down my shoulders and my golden colored eyes danced in the light from the bathroom. My little pinks lips were a nice shade of light pink, and my skin was so white that I looked like a doll. This newfound beauty was something that I was going to have to get used to, but something that I was willing to adjust to.

"I look..." I struggled to find the words to explain what I was feeling, "different. A good different, though."

"You were always beautiful," Edward said, standing behind me and running his hand down the length of my arm. I shivered in pleasure and smiled at him through the mirror before turning to face him, my hands on his chest.

His golden eyes met mine, and I finally realized that we were going to be together no matter what. I could get mad at him, but I would always find myself coming back to him, because he is the only one that truly understands me and knows what I'm going through.

"I'm going hunting now with Alice and Jasper," he told me suddenly. "You can come, if you want, or you can stay here with Mason. It's up to you."

"I think I'll stay here," I told him with a smile. "Mason is due for a bottle, and I want to spend some time with him."

He nodded, understanding, and then leaned down to kiss my forehead. Then he turned and walked out of the bathroom door and downstairs. I heard him utter some words to Alice and Jasper, and soon after they were gone. It was then that I started down the stairs.

"I just don't understand it," I heard Rose say as I ducked behind the wall, still able to hear her. "She has Mason already, she shouldn't be pushing her luck."

Emmett, who was standing in front of her, sighed. "I really don't think this new baby was planned. But even if it was, we should be happy for them, because this is what they want. It's one more human experiance for Bella, and that's something that should be praised, I think."

"Why does she get the human experiances!?" Rose said dramaticly. "A family was all I ever wanted. Her babies weren't even planned, she didn't even want them! And I know Bella loves Mason and will love the new baby, but I still don't think it's fair that she get's she and Edward get the fairytale ending when the rest of us are stuck being miserable."

"You're not miserable, Rose," Emmett said softly. "I know where you're coming from. A family was something I wanted to have one day, but I've come to terms with the fact that it will never happen. And... and I think you need to come to terms with it, too."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm just... I'm jelous that she get's what I wanted, and I can't have it. I'm mad that my dreams are ruined because of Royce. But it lead me to you, so I'm grateful. Everything is just so messed up."

Emmett enguled Rose into a hug, and she snaked her arms around his waist. He kissed the top fo her head, and then looked up, and at that moment, our eyes met.

"Hey there, Bella."

--

**I hope you guys understand how Bella managed to keep the baby during her change and such. If you are confused and want me to explain, feel free to PM me. So, please review!**


	34. Chapter 32: My Baby, Your Baby, Our Baby

**Chapter Thirty- Three**

I stepped over the threshold and entered the living room, coming to take a stand next to Emmett so I was facing Rosalie. I had this uncomfortable smile planted on my face, trying to act as if I hadn't a heard a word that they had exchanged. But I could tell by the stone look on Rosalie's face that she knew I had heard every single word.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh. "I'm sorry- I know I shouldn't be saying the things I say."

I nodded my head, my hair falling down over my shoulders as I did so. "I know you can't help but have those feelings towards me. There are many human experiences you have missed out on, and I'm so incredibly sorry for that."

"I still shouldn't be taking it out on you. I don't know what I'd do if Mason wasn't here- I love him like he was my own." I smiled when she said this. "I just have to be a little less selfish, I guess."

"You aren't being selfish," I corrected. "It's a normal feeling. I mean, I'd have the same feelings if I were you."

Emmett smiled at me. "Thanks Bella."

I smiled at him then looked at Rose. I had my mouth open, about to say something, but Mason's load cries filled the air, making me laugh a little. "He's do for a bottle," I said to Rose. "You can go feed him, if you like."

She grinned and nodded, looked at Emmett, then looked back at me. "Okay. I'll go feed him."

I watched as she went up the stairs, and then turned back to Emmett, who grinned at me. "She'll be okay," he told me. "She just gets these little spurts envy- she can't really control how she feels."

"Bella," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned quickly on my heel and came face to face with Carlisle, who was standing in the foyer of the living room. "Can you come with me for a minute? I want to explain some things with you."

I nodded and followed him out into the kitchen. I sat on one of the chairs, and Carlisle sat across from me.

"As you know, the condition of the baby right now is stable. I just wanted to talk to you about how I managed to stabilize the condition." When I nodded, intrigued, he continued. "The baby is half vampire, half human, because you conceived when you were human. Because the baby is half vampire, there is venom running through its veins, along with blood. When we were changing you, I had Edward release small amounts of venom into your veins about twenty minutes apart. This helped because we didn't shock the baby with too much venom, too quickly. Do you understand?" He looked at me.

"I understand."

He continued with, "During your pregnancy with Mason, you were human; therefore he survived off human food. As you know, Mason can consume human food or blood. As of right now, he consumes human food. When he stops growing at seventeen, he will be required to drink blood instead of eating normal food. Since this baby is inside of you while you're a vampire, blood will be its main source of food. So it will survive off blood."

"Will that increase the baby's…vampire traits?" I asked, wondering if this baby would come out like Mason, or more like the way Edward and I were now.

"The baby should be more like Mason than like us," he told me and I nodded. I was glad to know that I wouldn't have some super-baby on my hands any time soon, and that Mason and the baby would be similar.

After a moment, Carlisle said, "I want to see you later tonight when Edward gets back from hunting. I'll take you to the hospital, and we can have a thorough ultrasound, and you can listen to the baby's heartbeat. Now, I know that you would probably be more comfortable with your own doctor, but how weird would it be to have to explain why you don't have a heartbeat?"

Carlisle had a point. There aren't many excuses for that one.

"If you don't mind, Carlisle, I think I'm going to visit Charlie." I kind of wanted my dad right now, believe it or not. There were things I needed to tell him, my pregnancy being the main one, and I'm sure he would love to see Mason again.

"Okay, but be careful," he said with a laugh, standing up from the table.

"I should only be about an hour or so. I'm going to take Mason with me- Charlie would probably like to see him again."

He nodded. "Stay safe." And with that, he disappeared around the corner.

I went upstairs and got Mason out of his crib (Rosalie had been done feeding him his bottle). I put him into his carrier car seat and took him downstairs, then quickly drifted out the door and into my truck.

I don't know what suddenly possessed me to want to go see Charlie. Of course I wanted to see him- I've always wanted to see him- but actually getting up and going was another thing.

When I got outside his house, I looked at the door, at the familiar arch of the window and the way the glass looked slightly yellow. Then I tapped my steering wheel lightly before getting Mason from the backseat and striding up to the door. I knocked right away before I decided to turn around and go back to the Cullen's house, and when Charlie answered, and I saw his shocked face turn into a grin, I knew I was doing the right thing.

"Hey," I said, my voice slow and even, another effect of being a vampire.

"Bella," he breathed. I saw his eyes dart over my face. "You look different. A good different- but different."

I smiled. Then gestured to inside. "Can I come in? It's cold."

His head went up, like he was shocked, and he nodded and stepped inside. I followed him to the kitchen and sat across from him on the table. I took Mason's carrier and placed it on the table, so Mason- in his sleeping form- was in the middle of us.

"He seems bigger than the last time I saw him," Charlie said, looking at Mason. "It's been what, a month?"

I nodded. "About that."

It was silent as he looked at Mason and stroked his fingers lovingly. Then, out of the blue, I suddenly blubbered, "I have something to tell you."

He took his hand away from Mason and folded them both on the table in front of him. Then he looked at me, face beaming, and said, "Yes, Bella?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath for dramatic effect. When I reopened them, Charlie's smiled was turned upside down into this worried frown.

"What is it, Bells?" he asked again.

I looked him in the eyes for a while, and then I bit down on my lip and said, "I'm… I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Lots of silence.

I didn't say anything. Not because I didn't want to, but for the simple reason that I didn't know what to say. So I was going to let Charlie have the first word, yell at me if he wants to, and then I would talk, tell him this is what I want, even if it wasn't planned.

But after five minutes of nothing but silence, I decided to say something. "Are you going to say something?"

"I would," he told me. "But I don't know what to say." His voice was flat, do it didn't really tell me how he was feeling.

I looked down. "That makes the two of us."

The silence took over again. I twiddled my thumbs back and forth, trying to think of something to say. At this exact moment I wished that a clever brain was another trait of being a vampire, but unfourtantly, it wasn't, and it was up to me to find out what I was going to say.

"But I'm happy," I finally blurted out. "I mean, I'm really, really happy. Honestly, dad, this is what I want."

He blinked. Once, twice, three times, all the while his eyes on mine. I really expected him to… blow up, to say the least. I expected his face to turn all red and puffy, his eyes bulging out of his head. But was calm, but like my mother was when I announced my pregnancy with Mason.

"You guys are living together now." There was no bitterness in his voice, surprisingly. Maybe because he missed me so much? "And you already have taking care of Mason down pat. A new baby…" He shook his head. "Are you sure it's what you want? What about school?"

"I'll go to school, Dad, don't worry about that. And yes, this is what I want. I'm six weeks now."

"Six weeks," he said, drawing the words out. "Wow."

I nodded, and flicked my long, silky brown hair over my shoulder. "Well I should get going. I told them I wouldn't be gone for too long. I'm glad I got to see you again."

He nodded and stood up and as I did. "Me, too. And don't be scarce- I like seeing you and Mason." I smiled and he smiled back. "And don't forget that your room is still available if you ever need it. Don't hesitate coming home."

I nodded, though I knew that I would never be returning to that nice, warm bed and those old oak dressers. I turned to leave out the front door, but this tingle in my heart made me turn around, a smile on my face.

"I love you, Dad."

--

By the time I got back home, Edward was back and was sitting at the piano in the living room, his long white fingers grazing softly over to the white keys. When he saw me, he looked up and smiled, and I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Charlie knows," I told him softly. "About the baby, I mean."

He looked at me and cocked his head. "And how did he take it?"

"Well," I said, dragging out the word. "He took it excellent, to say the least. No yelling, no kicking or screaming, or the throwing of dishes. He just kind of sat there, looking at me, and asking a couple questions. I figured he would be mad at me, because "I should know better" or something like that. But it's all good."

"Good," he said with a nod. "But hopefully he's not saying that because he misses you. That wouldn't be very good."

The thought that Charlie just might be acting like he was a little happy because he didn't want to do something that would make me shun him out even more than I have been over the last month came across my mind, a few times, actually. But another part of me knows that Charlie would always be truthful to me (honestly was the best policy, he would say) and if he felt as if I was making a huge mistake and was ruining my life all over again, then I'm pretty sure he would say it.

"I'm pretty sure he would tell me the truth," I said. Edward just nodded. Then just to say something, I said, "So Carlisle wants to take an ultrasound of the baby tonight."

Again, Edward nodded. "Yeah, he told me when I got home. He wants us to go at around seven- he got called in to go to work for six, a small accident on the highway and a kid with some bumps and bruises."

I nodded and bit my lip. "I'm kind of nervous, you know. To see the baby will make it… real. I know that sounds stupid, because I've been through it before. But first of all, Carlisle is doing the ultrasound and second of all, you'll be there with me. I don't know, it makes me a little nervous."

"I missed out on everything with your pregnancy with Mason, and I even missed his birth. That's something I refuse to miss with this baby." His hand made his way down to my stomach, letting his fingers graze over the bump that has not yet appeared. I took a breath, even though it wasn't needed, and then exhaled. No one had ever touched my stomach while I was in such an early stage of pregnancy –not even done the first trimester- and even though it was Edward and it all felt right, I still didn't know what to expect.

When it was time to go to the hospital, Edward and I loaded into his silver Volvo with promises to bring home pictures loaded onto our shoulders and then headed towards the Forks Hospital to see Carlisle.

"Stop fidgeting with the belt," Edward said with a deep, handsome chuckle.

I released my grip from the belt. "Sorry," I said. "I'm just nervous, I guess. And anxious. I wanna see the baby and make sure it's healthy."

"I'm sure it's just fine," Edward said smoothly, and I wondered for just a moment if he has any worries at all. "I'm excited, to tell the truth. I've never seen one of these in real life before, and since it's my own child, it's especially exciting."

I smiled lightly and looked out the window at the green scenery rolling by, the dew still lingering on the windows, the cars going by with swiping windshields.

When Edward parked in the parking spot at the front of the hospital close to the door, I got out and looked at the two large double doors. Edward took my hand and squeezed it, and I looked at him to see him smile and say, "We can do this. Let's go."

And that was that.

We walked into the building and went straight for Carlisle's office, which was on the fourth floor and the two- hundredth room. He was there, writing on his clipboard while at his desk. He turned around right away when I walked in and smiled, then gestured for me to sit on the cot, which was much like the other cot. I never realized how large Carlisle's working space was, with an ultrasound machine by my side, an x- ray machine next to it, and some other various devices that I couldn't recognize.

"Ready, Bella?" he asked in a smooth voice. I looked at Edward and then back to Carlisle, and nodded.

"Well, let's get started," he said. He reached up into a cupboard above his desk and pulled out a tube of jell. Then he instructed me to pull up my shirt, which was easy considering the shirt was a little loose and baggy. When he put the cold jelly on my stomach, I didn't do as much as flinch as I did with Mason, because this jelly was no match for my ice cold skin.

He flicked the switch from the side of the ultrasound machine, and then turned off the lights. Edward was by my side, so the dark didn't bother me, and when he put the wand on my stomach and the screen lit up, the darkness was the last thing on my mind.

A nice, steady heartbeat.

I closed my eyes and smiled, hearing the rythematic sound. It reminded me of my heartbeat, and I know knew why Edward loved to hear by heartbeat. You miss it after a few days, so over a hundred years must me torture.

When I re- opened my eyes, Carlisle had the screen on, and in the center was a large black circle with a smaller circle inside of it. I was nine weeks along when I saw Mason on the screen for the first time, so it looked a little different, but it still looked healthy.

"Well, that there is the baby,'" he pointed with a white finger to the white circle that was inside the black one. "Looks healthy, and the heartbeat is good and strong."

I turned my head to look at Edward, who was looking so intently at the screen, a smile on his face. I knew at that moment that my life was complete.

--

**A/N- NEED is officially over. And the sequel to Need will be up on September 21****st****.**

**Okay, so I KNOW that vampires skin can't stretch to grow with a baby, and I KNOW that a ultrasound wand wouldn't be able to penetrate through to see the baby inside. BUT this IS a fanficiton, so I figured you guys wouldn't hate me that much if I did that. **

**Please review!**


	35. Author's Note: Titles

So for those who have read the last chapter, you know the "Need" is officially over. But of course there is going to be a sequel- think if it as a sequel to the sequel. This story will revolve around Bella and Edward raising Mason and the new baby, and the struggles and problems that come with doing that. But I have a slight problem…

I can't think of a title.

"Alone" and "Need" are both one word titles, but I don't care if the next title is one word or not. Just as long as it is catchy and has some sort of meaning. So if you have any thoughts, I really would appreciate you reviewing this story or giving me a PM with your ideas. If I pick yours, you will get credit for giving me the title.

So please give me some ideas! I know you guys can do it- I'm counting on you!


	36. Author's Note: Sequel!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to make this little author's note to tell you all that the sequel to "Need" is up on my channel! It's called "Together: No Need to be Alone", so go check it out and review! Also, big thanks to all of those who gave me great titles! It was so hard to choose. I'm keeping them all in mind for future stories! Now, get your butts over to that story and REVIEW! They make me smile.


	37. Important Author's Note

**My Novel**

So many of you have messaged me, asking me about my novel and wondering if I could update them whenever I reached a milestone in my novel writing. I thought about it, but realized how difficult it would be to update each person separately. So, I've started a blog that I will be updating everyone 2-3 days, telling you about my writing and how it is going. If you are a writer, or even if you just want to check it out, go to h t t p : / / s h a u n n a t a y l o r . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / Just take out all the spaces!

Oh, and _please_ leave a comment! You don't have to be a member! Just go to the bottom right of the entry and click on "Leave a comment". All thoughts are welcome!

Thanks so much!

Shaunna


End file.
